Fate of the Forsworn
by JediMasterDarjaak
Summary: Years before Galbatorix destroys the Riders, unrest and crime run through Alagaesia. The Dragon Riders do their utmost to restore order to the land. In the course of their missions, two Riders edge ever closer together
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any locations, characters or events depicted in the Inheritance Cycle.

**Fate of the Forsworn**

**Chapter 1**

**The Approaching Storm**

A mass of dark cloud blocked out the sun as a storm gathered strength and intensity on the massive plains near Gil'ead. A distant rumble of thunder came to the Dragon Rider stood on top of the magnificent castle, a large red dragon at his side. He wore dark clothing in the style of the elves, and around his waist was a sword belt. Sheathed at his side was a silver sword. Unusually for a Dragon Rider, he had not opted to have his own sword crafted out of the star metal the elven smith Rhunon used to make the magnificent blades, but had instead taken the blade of his late father, killed by an avalanche in the Beor Mountains during an investigation. The sword was almost five foot long and shaped like a willow leaf up to the hilt, which was made of grooved wood thick enough for a grown man or elf to wrap their fingers around, giving them a much stronger grip on the blade, although at the cost of less dexterity with the weapon. The Dragon Rider drew the sword and held it up to the wan light that filtered through the clouds. The diamond in it's' pommel was large, the size of an eagle's egg, and sparkled in the light. Down both sides of the blade was the elvish glyph for _Arbiter_. As the Rider stared at the massive plain, his dragon snarled for attention. He sheathed the weapon and looked up at his companion.

"What is it?"

The dragon bared his fangs and shifted slightly.

_T__he fools who built on the plain out there are about to learn why no-one else attempted to do so._

"Is it really that bad, Kyvoster?"

_For a dragon, no, but your huts of twig and mud aren't likely to withstand the whirling winds. Climb onto my back, Niev, and we shall go warn the fools of what approaches._

"Alright, but you know, you don't have to refer to every human as a fool."

_Until you prove me wrong, I will not change my outlook._

Smiling slightly, Niev mounted his red dragon and sat in the saddle. For over forty years he and his somewhat surly dragon had been assigned by Vrael to watch over Gil'ead and the surrounding area. Although Urgal raids disrupted the peace, most of the people in the area had little to complain about. The land was fertile, the climate was pleasant, and all was generally well with the world. However, the plain near Gil'ead was a magnet for powerful storms, sometimes blowing up into massive tornadoes. Kyvoster took to the air and flew over the city, his cyan eyes narrowed as both dragon and rider neared the gathering tempest. As Niev prepared to utter a spell that would disrupt the formation of a tornado, Kyvoster turned to dive towards the small village below. Cursing, Niev flattened himself to Kyvoster's neck, reducing the wind tearing at him as the red dragon landed clumsily. Flapping his massive wings a few times, the huge dragon broadcasted his mental voice so all could hear him.

_You fools will not learn, will you? This plain is where the whirling winds form, and if you want to survive, settle in Gil'ead like everyone else!_

Niev shook his head as the people began to pack up their belongings. He turned to Kyvoster, who was taking the time to preen his ruby-like scales.

"Kyvoster, tell me this. Do you honestly want these people safe in Gil'ead, or do you want them out of the way so you have the run of the prey in this area?"

Kyvoster carried on preening, seemingly ignoring his rider. Niev smiled slightly and made to climb back onto the dragon's back when the rain started. Lightning flashed overhead, followed by a rumble of thunder mere seconds later. Kyvoster stopped preening and spread his wings to fly back to the keep at Gil'ead when a peculiar noise reached his ears. Niev froze, feeling his blood turn to ice as he recognised the sound from his studies. It resembled nothing so much as superheated metal being torn with a dragons' talons. Not two miles away, a tornado had formed and was ripping up the brush and grass that covered the plains, flinging debris everywhere. Kyvoster reared onto his hind legs, almost unseating Niev, to bring his left foreleg crashing down in time to intercept an enormous boulder sent flying towards them by the tornado. Both dragon and rider vented their shock and agony at the sheer force of the blow. Behind them, the bedraggled villagers were making haste towards the protection offered by Gil'ead. Kyvoster collapsed down to the earth, favouring his right foreleg, hissing in pain. Niev cradled his arm and mentally reached for the energy stored inside his silver blade.

_Do not use the energy we have stored away in __Ajunthar for a pain as trivial as this, Niev. We need to hurry these people back to Gil'ead before anyone gets hurt._

Niev shook rainwater from his hair and stared at Kyvoster as his hand closed over Ajunthar's hilt.

"Then what should we use it for? We can't stop a tornado that's formed, we can't teleport everyone into the city, so just let me heal your wound before that tornado draws us both up into the sky. And don't try to wait me out; we both know what happened the last time you attempted that."

Kyvoster was silent, and lowered his wing, a sign that Niev could go ahead. Niev placed the sword near the red dragon's leg and muttered in the ancient language.

"Waise heill!"

The dark and unsightly bruise reddened and was soon indistinguishable from the red dragon's scales. Kyvoster leapt into the air, hovering almost sixty feet over the ground.

_Niev, if you're going to get us killed, hurry up or come up with a plan that will put a halt to this tornado! Already some fool has sent for your rival._

Niev was silent as he mouthed an intricate spell in the ancient language, one that would make the wind push the tornado away from the impromptu village and towards open land. The drop in their shared strength was considerable, and the red dragon floundered in the air before landing once more. However, the worst of the danger had passed, and already the sound of the tornado was dying down. Over the massive keep at Gil'ead came another dragon, flying with haste towards the now-abandoned village. Kyvoster roared deafeningly, prompting a reply from the newcomer. The other dragon was a deep purple in colour, darkening to crimson down the tail, and the spikes that jutted out of its' back and cheeks were yellowed. Niev dismounted Kyvoster as an elf woman nimbly climbed down from her massive draconic steed. Kyvoster snarled warningly as the larger female dragon sniffed him over, which seemed to amuse the other to no end. Niev looked over his shoulder at the dark purple dragon and then at the elf woman stood before him. Her hair was the colour of molten gold, and flowed elegantly down her back almost to her thighs. She wore a shirt of faded white and a tunic of cyan, and around her slender waist was a sword belt much like Niev's. A single silver ring adorned her hands, and around her neck hung a pendant with a small green gem in it. Niev was about to make the traditional elvish greeting when she spoke first, in an irate tone, making the human Rider mentally sigh and prepare himself for a tongue-lashing for his and Kyvoster's reckless yet effective method of evacuating the village.

"Why is it you and your hot-headed dragon insist on making life in Gil'ead as difficult as possible, Niev?"

Niev brushed his hair out of his eyes as he made to reply. Behind him, Kyvoster was snarling loudly at the older female dragon.

"In case you didn't know, Kialandi, these plains have something of a reputation for tornadoes, the same as humans do for reckless thought. Kyvoster and I had to alert all the inhabitants of the fore-coming danger, and we did so successfully. Perhaps now they'll settle in Gil'ead more permanently."

Kialandi glowered at Niev, her blue eyes flaming with anger. With a murmured spell, she knocked the human Rider to the ground and drew her amethyst blade. Whilst Ajunthar was more of a leaf-bladed sword, Kialandi's blade was straight and narrow. More than once, Niev and Kyvoster had joked that the path to keeping Kialandi content was exactly the opposite of her sword; winding and invisible. Niev climbed to his feet, his hand closing on Ajunthar's hilt, preparing to draw the blade. Kialandi stood watching him as he slowly drew the silver blade, then let out a long sigh.

"No harm has been done this time, but be more careful. Dragon Riders are not so common as to be easily replaced, Niev. Especially not one like you."

She turned back towards her dragon without another word, sheathing her blade as she went. Niev sheathed his weapon as the elven Rider mounted her dragon and departed. A low rumble of thunder sounded in the distance, but since the tornado had passed, the weather had turned and not a drop more rain had hit the muddy ground. Kyvoster snarled at the retreating form of Kialandi and ambled over to Niev.

_Why do you tolerate that stuck-up elf? Do you honestly believe she will change and even look at you as more than a fellow Rider? You should set yourself an achievable goal, Niev. I dislike seeing you suffer this heart-rot of yours._

Niev climbed onto Kyvoster's back without a word. Ever since he'd first laid eyes on Kialandi, he had been smitten with the elven Rider. Whilst he had little to offer her, she had shown hints of returning affection, thus allowing a tenuous relationship to grow, frustrating Kyvoster to no end, since Kialandi's violet dragon was almost a millennium old and viewed the younger dragon as little more than a hatchling. Kyvoster flexed his limbs and walked sedately towards Gil'ead, lecturing Niev about Kialandi's faults as he went. By now the storm was breaking up, and patches of sunlight danced across the land. Niev groaned as his dragon kept on talking.

"Kyvoster, please, just stop! You know how I feel, and we've been through this many times. I can't change the way I feel about Kialandi, and I'm not sure I'd want to if I could. Can't we just go flying? I'll even help you hunt some game birds if you agree."

The red dragon was silent for a while, during which time the sky cleared and the sun came out. Finally he spoke up.

_You know I complain so much because I care, don't you?_

"That and you like complaining."

_That too. Very well, hunt for me, partner-of-my-mind._

Kyvoster took to the air and flew towards the lake. Isenstar was an enormous lake, and many of the inhabitants of Gil'ead trekked across the plains to fish in its' bountiful waters. Niev dismounted his dragon and walked into the thick woods ringing the southern shores of the lake as Kyvoster began to set up something resembling a campsite. He cleared the old foliage with a sweep of his massive tail, then tore down a tree and began to light a fire. After an hour, the fire was burning merrily in the small clearing, and the sun was setting. Niev returned from his trek around the lake, both hands full of dead birds. Kyvoster jerked awake as his Rider approached, and licked his lips in anticipation on seeing how many game birds Niev had bagged.

_Did you use the energy-drain-magic we were taught to kill them?_

Niev nodded and set the plucked birds down on the leafy branches. Kyvoster reached out with his left foreleg and nudged Niev, a glint in his eyes as he did so.

_I know you don't love doing it, but it'll replace some of the energy we used today in Ajunthar. Maybe if we go to the floating crystal on the islands we can absorb more power into that diamond._

Niev was silent as he prepared the birds the way Kyvoster enjoyed most, his thoughts roaming from every topic from Kialandi to the accident in the Beor Mountains which had killed his father, who had also been a Rider. Kyvoster was more than capable of feeding himself, but both dragon and Rider took it in turns to cater to the others' needs and wants every so often. The sun was touching the horizon by the time Niev had finished preparing the last bird. Kyvoster was snoozing in the last rays, his red scales glimmering like a heap of rubies. As he put down his knife and blew out a sigh, his dragon awoke and began to eat the pile of birds. For several minutes, there was merely the sound of Kyvoster chewing and swallowing, and then finally a loud exhalation from the red dragon.

_Ah, yet again your skill is unmatched. Thank you, Niev. I wasn'__t very hungry, but I could easily eat that much again and still want more. How you cook so well with magic and plants I do not know._

Niev didn't respond immediately, his gaze fixed on the silver blade of Ajunthar. Kyvoster lay down so he was looking at his Rider with one great eye.

_You're thinking about your father again aren't you?_

A silent nod was Niev's only response.

_Do you want to talk about it? I cannot say I know your pain, but I do know that…_

Kyvoster broke off his mental speech to snarl as a figure approached their camp. It took mere seconds before it was revealed to be Kialandi again. The elf-woman looked from Kyvoster to Niev and back again before speaking in a slightly scolding tone.

"Kyvoster, if you are to eat flesh and blood, do so, but to make Niev do your work for you is not right. You should be…"

Her words were drowned out by a bellowing roar from the red dragon. Swifter than the elf could move, Kyvoster had positioned his left front foot in front of her, an enormous talon close enough to rip the lamarae of her tunic. The thud from the impact made the trees shake in the twilight, and the logs shifted in the fire, sending up a cavalcade of sparks. Kyvoster glowered at Kialandi, revealing fangs half the length of Niev's sword.

_Enough of your meddling, elf. Niev chose to hunt for me, and it was not by any coercion on my behalf. Leave now, and don't return. I wish to be alone with the partner-of-my-mind._

Kialandi looked at Kyvoster with a closed expression on her face. Finally she replied.

"Very well, I shall go. But do not think I will forget this, Kyvoster. Niev, our Master orders you to fly to Sharktooth Island tomorrow. He says the pirates there have prospered for too long on Teirm's wealth."

Kialandi turned and left without another word. Kyvoster growled until he lost scent of the elf, extended a wing over Niev.

_Rest, my friend, we have a mission tomorrow and I can tell you're weary._

Niev smiled sleepily and moved to lie against Kyvoster's scaled hind leg. The red dragon flexed his wings back to cover his Rider in case of rain, but not before stamping out the fire that burned in the clearing. Laying down his great head, it wasn't long before both Dragon and Rider were asleep.

Dawn was a distant hope for the future when Kyvoster awoke the next day. Yawning, the red dragon scratched at himself, taking care not to disturb his Rider as he did so. Kialandi's words niggled at his mind, enough to make him consider whether he should ask Niev to not hunt for him if it could put him in a sullen mood. Whilst hardly an open man at the best of times, Niev normally enjoyed life with a sarcastic disposition mixed with optimism. As he made to scratch his back, he felt a sharp spike run along his spine, easing his ache wonderfully well. He gave a growl of contentment as Niev stopped.

_Good day, Niev. You truly are an expert at giving back scratches._

Niev grinned as he climbed into Kyvoster's saddle, sheathing Ajunthar as he went.

"I'd ask you to do the same for me, but I think we can both take a guess as to what would happen if you scratched my back."

Kyvoster sniggered as he imagined himself trying to scratch his Rider's back. His claws were easily a foot long and could impale solid stone with enough effort. Giant wings spread out to over fifty feet as the red dragon launched himself into the pre-dawn sky, heading for Sharktooth Island and Teirm. Unseen by either Dragon or Rider, another pair of eyes watched the pair depart before following, higher and behind the Dragon Rider.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fate of the Forsworn**

**Chapter 2**

**Attack on Sharktooth**

The day passed in a long, bright blur for Niev as Kyvoster flew on and on across Alagaesia. It was warm and sunny, classic late spring weather. Thermals of warm air rose up from the sun-warmed land, making flying very easy, although slightly hot for Niev. In the late afternoon, the mountain range known as the Spine loomed into view, distorted slightly by heat haze. Niev had all but dozed off on his dragons back as Kyvoster changed his course to land on one of the mountains rather than in Teirm itself. Finally his Rider woke up and dismounted from his back.

"Kyvoster, why aren't you heading for Teirm? If what Kialandi said is true, then that's where those pirates are."

Kyvoster turned look at him, his red scales glinting in the dying sunlight.

_A number of reasons. First, you might be able to pass as a human or an elf, but I don't quite fit either description for some reason. If those pirates are preying on Teirm's mercenaries and they see a Dragon Rider approaching__, well, what would you do?_

Niev nodded slowly.

"It depends on who it was. But yes, I get what you're saying."

_Exactly. Also, it's late, and I don't see too well at night. We might be able to see Teirm from the air, but I doubt Sharktooth is so well lit. Also, it would be best to gauge our enemies' strengths and weaknesses before we try anything. For all we know they have magicians to use against us, secret weapons, or hostages to hide behind._

Niev looked at Kyvoster in mild surprise.

"You've really been thinking this over haven't you? Alright, in the morning we'll attack Sharktooth and see what we can do. We'll need to think out a good strategy. Maybe I should go into Teirm myself tonight and if any raids occur, I can get in a better position to strike back from there."

Kyvoster stretched his wings and yawned widely.

_Very well then, go on into that ant-hill-city and see what happens. Just remember to keep out of trouble._

Niev smiled as he scratched behind Kyvoster's cheek.

"I have you as the partner of my mind, what could go wrong?"

_Exactly my point, my friend. Go now._

Niev hefted his travelling pack that he had worn from Gil'ead and began to make his way to the road that led into Teirm. Another unspoken advantage was that if they delayed their attack until morning, Kyvoster would have time to recuperate from flying across half the country in one day. He walked down the road, not noticing the small band of thieves sneaking up behind him. Suddenly, a burst of precognition came to him, and he ducked, rolled forward and drew Ajunthar all in one movement, just as one of the thieves tried to put a dagger across his neck. He stood up, shedding his pack, and casually assessed the situation. The four thieves seemed less confident about attacking him now he was aware of them, but the lure of what riches he might be carrying was too much to scare them off. Niev broke the silence as a second one drew his sword.

"Leave now, and I shall not kill you like a dragon kills deer."

The thieves snickered and began to spread out into a circle, the better to get a surprise attack in. Niev sighed and gripped his sword more firmly. Just as one of the thieves lunged to incapacitate him, he released the magic within him.

"Jierda!"

As if hit by a rushing wagon, each and every one of the thieves was flung at least thirty feet away, and the accompanying wet snap from three of them meant their necks had broken as well. He walked up to the only one still alive and killed him with a single thrust to the heart. Withdrawing Ajunthar, he sheathed the sword and turned towards Teirm. A questing thought tickled his mind from Kyvoster.

_Are you troubled, partner?_

_Only some thieves I had to kill._

_Don't dwell on it. Hurry, get to Teirm before nightfall._

Mentally thanking his dragon from keeping him from thinking about the lives he'd just ended, Niev walked on towards Teirm. After roughly half an hour, he passed through the city gates and began to head towards the harbour. By now, it was darkening, and he decided to try and enjoy himself to some degree before tomorrow's attack. He turned and entered a tavern named 'The Ring Sun', and walked up to the bar. Much to his surprise, the place was almost empty. Only a couple of old men and a single boy made up the clientele. A man behind the counter looked at him questioningly.

"One cider please."

Niev withdrew his money bag and paid for his drink, and drank heavily before turning to the bartender.

"What can you tell me about these pirates that raid here?"

The bartender sniffed as Niev drank from his tankard.

"See this tavern? Before the raids began, you couldn't breathe in here of an evening for fear of touching someone. Now look at it. Business is crumbling across the city, and funds are low."

Niev nodded slowly, and cast his eyes around the wide, spacious tavern again. He drained his tankard and passed the bartender enough money to top it up again, deciding against doing any reconnaissance or bar-crawling. He paid for a room, drained a prodigious portion of his ale in one gulp, and then walked upstairs. The room was small and had a mild smell of hay about it, but didn't appear to be hiding any nasty surprises. Setting down his pack, he lay on the bed and was asleep within moments.

Some time before dawn, as was his habit, he awoke and glanced around. The tavern was still and quiet, but something whispered to him that all was not well. He quickly changed his clothing and got up, preparing to leave. He let his mind wander to the mass of magic stored in Ajunthar's diamond, which he had taken care to dirty before bringing it into Teirm. He made his way outside stealthily, and woke Kyvoster through their mental bond. Knowing the red dragon was on his way, Niev made his way to the longest unoccupied pier in Teirm. After a few minutes, Kyvoster flew in and landed near his Rider, his large talons raking grooves in the wood. Niev climbed onto his back. Soon, both were flying to where the island of Sharktooth lay off the mainland, a dark silhouette against the watery pre-dawn light. As they drew nearer and nearer, a ship became visible, moored near the craggy island. Kyvoster flew down low over the waves, angling himself so Niev could literally jump off his back and land on Sharktooth without him having to land as well. Niev took a tight hold of Ajunthar, preparing to dismount his dragon. In moments they were over Sharktooth, and Kyvoster signalled to Niev to jump. Niev leapt off the red dragon's back and landed on the rocky shore below. Taking a deep breath, he decided to risk seeing if the pirates had any magicians amongst them. He reached out with his mind to see if any of the pirates had a magical shield around their minds, and discovered four such people. Just as he withdrew from contact with the last one, he felt the person wake up and yell something. Hoping against hope that the pirates would assume he was drunk or something, Niev crouched down on the boulder he'd landed on, preparing to battle both mentally and physically. A lantern flared into life on the ship, and Ajunthar winked in the light, making Niev curse for not dirtying the blade against such an event. Yells began to issue from the ship as the entire crew woke up. Niev sighed, knowing there was going to be a mass slaughter no matter what he did, and prepared to use the magic stored in Ajunthar's gem. Dozens of pirates disembarked from the ship, brandishing a variety of weaponry and yelling curses. Niev lowered his sword as their captain approached, wielding a curved scimitar.

"Well, an intruder. What are you on our island for, peasant?"

Jeering laughter issued from the ranks of the pirates. Niev mentally pleaded with Kyvoster to time his attack soon, so that the odds might be lessened against.

"I'm here for your surrender. Put up your weapons and you'll be allowed to go back to Teirm for your imprisonment. You'll be released in ten years. Or we can do this the hard way."

The pirate captain laughed.

"If you want our surrender, you won't find it here. Kill him."

The instant he finished talking, Niev slashed with Ajunthar, only narrowly missing the captain but taking the neck of another pirate in the process. Several more ran forward, but by then Niev had leapt backwards and was retreating towards the cliff. Thinking they had the lone crusader on the run, the entire pirate crew pressed forward, increasing the distance between them and the ship. Niev parried and fought as he rarely had before.

_Kyvoster, now!_

A deafening roar sent a palpable tingle of dread through each and every soul on the beach, save one. Kyvoster dived down out of the sky, breathing crimson fire as he came. Niev winced against the sudden light as the snarling dragon landed and began to crush the remaining pirates. At least a hundred had already been killed by his fire, and Kyvoster inhaled to try and finish them off. Niev quickly mouthed a spell to protect himself.

"Skoliro Brisingr!"

His energy drained faster than he'd imagined as Kyvoster's fire all but eliminated the pirates. He finished off the last survivors, and drained the life energy of those still in their death throes. Kyvoster sniffed the burnt corpses of the pirates and turned to the ship.

_Shall I burn the ship now, Niev?_

Niev finished withdrawing energy from the dying pirates and began to heal his few minor wounds. He turned to Kyvoster, and shook his head.

"No, I need to go on that ship and see if they've kept any slaves or hostages."

_Aren't you risking a bit much by doing that?__ That's like saying you'll fight on their terms only._

"I know, but I need to rescue any valuables they have stored away."

Kyvoster snorted and silently poured some of his strength into Ajunthar's diamond. As Niev boarded the ship, he raked through the scorched sands with his claws, his mind idling as he waited for his Rider. As he did so, he accidentally uncovered a number of wooden chests. Deciding to wait, he lay down on top of them and looked at where the sun was rising in the east.

On board the ship, Niev had soon dispatched the remaining crew members and was now in the bowels of the ship. He had soon found a large portion of the treasure the pirates had stolen from Teirm stashed away in several rooms, and he was now searching for any prisoners. When he reached the oar banks, he found several slaves in varying conditions chained to the oars, many of them sporting gruesome wounds and disfigurements. All of them were asleep. Niev winced as he looked the people over. Now he knew he couldn't destroy the vessel, but guiding a ship back to Teirm was more than he could do alone, even if the people believed he was a Dragon Rider. In one corner, chained to the wall were a number of children. Bloody cuts marked their bone-white skin and each of them was so scrawny, it was amazing they were alive. Niev cursed in an undertone and mentally reached out to Kyvoster.

_Kyvoster, we can't destroy this ship, its carrying slaves and valuables. We need to get it back to Teirm so they can all be returned. Can you help me at all with moving this ship?_

_Of course, but you should come out here first. I found some wood-nut-boxes that those pirates buried here._

_Alright then._

As he turned to go, he saw one of the children had woken up. This one was a young girl no older than ten. Her hair was long and dirty, and she had dark yellow eyes that silently implored him to help her. She looked up at him from where she was bound, tears already streaking down her cheeks as she looked over the stranger.

"P-please don't hurt us. I'm just a prisoner here."

Niev felt his heart go out to the youngster. He knelt down and gently wiped her tears away, not failing to notice how she recoiled when touched.

"Don't cry, little one, you're safe now. Don't move and I'll set you and your friends free."

He murmured under his breath, and the shackles binding the girl to the wall broke apart with a loud noise. Her eyes widened as she rubbed her wrists, looking up at Niev in wonder. Niev soon released all of the young captives, many of whom stayed asleep. Soon, the oar slaves woke up too and began to notice they were no longer under the pirates' oppression. Niev used the same spell to break them all free, drawing on the energy from Ajunthar rather than his own bodily energy. After a while the slaves all looked to him. One, an elderly man with a scar over his eye, turned to him.

"Thank you for freeing us all, O Shur'tugal. What do you plan to do with us now the pirates are dead?"

A muffled roar came from outside. Several of the slaves ran to get a closer look. Niev knew it was merely Kyvoster trying to remind him that there was more to investigate first, but went to look out of the port-holes anyway. On the beach, Kyvoster had unearthed a number of chests and was appearing very pleased with himself. Niev rolled his eyes. Despite being just under a century old, there were times when Kyvoster acted just like a human child who'd found a pile of gifts and didn't know which to open first. He stepped back and saw the yellow-haired slave child looking at him in wonder. He gently ruffled her hair and spoke up to the slaves.

"My mission here was to stop the pirates and free you all. Were there any other ships with the pirates?"

A chorus of 'no's' reached him as the slaves shook their heads. Niev sat down on one of the oar benches.

"I'm going to do my best to get you all back to Teirm so you can be given the lives you desire and deserve. We leave here in one hour. Eat as much as you want from the galley. If any of you need healing, just ask and I'll do what I can."

There was an immediate movement towards the exit as many of the slaves went to find food. Several began asking Niev to heal them, a lengthy process that took almost fifteen minutes. Through it all, the yellow-haired girl that Niev had freed remained transfixed, gazing up at the Dragon Rider with a look of reverence, wonder and awe. When Niev walked onto the deck to begin loading the chests Kyvoster had found aboard, she followed, her expression rarely wavering. As he made to lift the first one aboard, he was distracted by the girl tugging on his shirt. He turned and looked at her.

"What is it, little one?"

"Do you think I'm magical?"

Of all the things she could have asked, this was perhaps the least likely apart from her asking him to make her a Dragon Rider there and then. Deciding to allow her a chance, he reached into a pocket and passed her a coin, which she looked at curiously.

"Concentrate your entire mind on that coin, block out all other sounds, and then say 'Stenr Kuldr'. Remember to focus completely on that coin."

The little girl nodded and held the coin in her right hand. For a few seconds she remained silent, then spoke.

"Reisa Kuldr!"

At first, nothing happened. Just as Niev was about to tell her not to worry about it, the gold coin shifted slightly in her palm, and then edged into the air. Niev smiled and watched as a delighted smile broke out over the girl's face. The coin had risen a foot or so and was still rising. The girl smiled at him warmly, and to Niev it felt as if he was laying back in a warm meadow. The gold coin carried on rising, as if the girl had far more power than she knew. Kyvoster flew up to the side of the ship, several of the chests in his claws. The concussion from the red dragon's wings was nothing Niev wasn't used to, but to the girl it was as if the air itself was trying to slam her into the deck. Yet despite the surprise appearance of Niev's dragon, the gold coin he'd told her to levitate was still edging higher into the air. Niev shook his head in amazement at the child's raw power.

"If you want to stop it, just say Letta at any time."

She nodded and spoke, catching the coin in her hand. She turned to look at him, a broad smile of satisfaction on her face.

"I really am magic!"

Niev laughed at her bubbly personality.

"What's your name, child?"

"Caryn."

"Well Caryn, I'll tell you this because you need to know it. Don't try doing things that are too hard. Dragon Riders are naturally stronger than most magic users, but even we have to know our limits. So don't try anything without me or Kyvoster around, alright? Neither of us wants you to get hurt by doing something you aren't strong enough to handle."

Caryn nodded and looked at the coin in her hand. As Niev pushed the chests of gems across the deck she ran back and forth, as if being freed from her bondage had broken a dam inside her and now all her energy was running free. Kyvoster finished lifting the crates onto the ship and flew up into the sky. After the hour he'd allotted the slaves ran out, Niev made his way to the stern of the ship and raised the anchor. With the slaves rowing below and help from Kyvoster's guiding magic, the ship departed from Sharktooth and left for Teirm.

Thanks to everyone for the reviews. I plan to work on this one a lot over the coming week.

To dwarf9miner, Niev and Kyvoster do speak telepathically, but I thought at first it would look better if Niev spoke normally and Kyvoster relied on telepathy. Niev, after all, is capable of both.

To everyone, the names are pronounced as shown below:

Kyvoster: Kigh (rhymes with high) Voss Tur.

Niev: Knee Ev

Kialandi: (I know this is Christopher Paolini's creation, but it is never said how her name is pronounced, and likely won't be, since she's dead now, so this is merely me attempting to make sense of her)

Key Ah Land Aye

Look forward to my next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Fate of the Forsworn**

**Chapter 3**

**An unexpected surprise**

It was nearing midday by the time the captured ship landed at the docks in Teirm. Kyvoster landed on the beach, weary from flying around the ship all morning. Niev had steered the ship into the docks uneventfully, and already the port authorities were unloading the chests of gems. The slaves were leaving in dribs and drabs, some helping unload the treasure, others choosing to just wander into Teirm. The girl Caryn was sat on the deck, practising her newfound talent with magic over and over again, as if afraid she'd lose it if she didn't use it enough. Since Niev hadn't told her any more words in the ancient language, she had kept to levitating the gold coin with ever increasing success. Niev watched her, glad that she was happy and that she now had a chance to live a normal life. As he watched her levitate the coin yet again, a thought came to him. Caryn was ten, about the age most people were tested to see if they could be chosen by an unhatched dragon. The odds were low, but he and Kyvoster could easily fly her to the island of Vroengard, headquarters of the Dragon Riders, and see if any of the eggs there responded to her. He got up and walked up to where she sat, the coin gently tumbling in the air as she held it up. Her attention wavered, and the coin fell to the deck as she looked up at him, her expression one of bright interest.

"Is this where we find me a place to live, Master Niev?"

He blinked in surprise at her turn of phrase.

"Just call me Niev, Caryn, it's a lot easier. And to answer your question, no, you and I don't part ways just yet."

Caryn looked at him in mild surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm going to take you with me to Vroengard. I think the Council of Elders may wish to know more about you. Not many people are as good with magic as you are, and I only told you about your ability a few hours ago. You could be so much more."

He left unsaid that there was a chance she could become a Dragon Rider like him. A little voice in his head was whispering that she was excited enough already. Caryn smiled broadly and got up from the deck.

"Should I do anything to prepare for going to see these people?"

Niev nodded.

"Yes, first I think we should get you a bath and some decent clothes. Those pirates didn't seem to think much of dressing you up in anything more than rags."

Caryn nodded and slipped her hand into his. Niev walked towards the gangplank and crossed over onto the dock. The port authorities nodded respectfully at him as he headed into Teirm. It was a warm day, and the sky was clear. Seagulls screamed and wheeled high overhead, flying to and from their messy nests. After asking for directions, he led Caryn to a clothes' shop near the docks. Caryn looked around in wonder. Niev smiled at her.

"Go on, pick out anything you like and I'll buy it for you. I can't really take you around looking like that."

Caryn smiled and ran among the neatly stacked clothes, pausing every so often to examine one potential outfit. In minutes, she had picked out a pale blue and white dress. Niev paid for her clothes and they left the shop. Stopping at a public bath house, Niev waited for Caryn to wash and change before they departed for Vroengard. All this time, Kyvoster had been snoozing on the beach, irritably warning off people who seemed intent on poking and prodding him. Niev could feel his dragon's irritation through their mental bond, and silently pleaded with him to be patient for another half an hour. Grumpily, Kyvoster consented to wait, dozing in the sun. After perhaps twenty minutes, Caryn emerged from the bath house, scrubbed clean and wearing her new clothes. Niev smiled at her and gestured for her to follow him. They both walked back towards the beaches of Teirm, where a crowd had gathered to watch Kyvoster. As his Rider approached, the crimson dragon awoke and yawned widely, scaring off a few of the more adventurous people who had ventured close enough to be within arms reach. Niev climbed onto his dragon's back and held a hand down to Caryn, who looked nervous at the thought of travelling on a dragon's back. Kyvoster gave a grumpy snarl, enough to make Caryn jump.

_Youngster, climb on my back and be quick about it. I don't want to lie here all __day; the sea will come in again soon._

Caryn gulped and took Niev's hand, and sat behind him on Kyvoster's saddle. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she hung on for dear life, enough to prompt a cough out of the somewhat smothered Rider.

"Caryn, please, you're not going to fall off if you loosen your hold a little. Call me old-fashioned, but I still like to breathe."

Despite her fear, she giggled at Niev's sarcasm, and relaxed her grip considerably. Kyvoster rose to his considerable height and launched himself and his passengers into the air, his enormous wings beating furiously. Niev drew in a deep breath as the red dragon headed for the northern coastlines. Behind him, Caryn held onto Niev firmly, both eyes shut in fear. The wind blew at her long yellow hair, and before long she was sneaking glimpses of what it was like to ride a dragon so high up. Niev was busy talking with Kyvoster, and soon glanced over his shoulder to look at Caryn.

"Caryn, what do you say that we stop to make camp tonight and then fly to Vroengard in the morning?"

The little girl nodded silently, and soon the trio was flying towards the small costal town of Narda. It was night by the time Kyvoster had picked out an ideal campsite. Niev dismounted his dragon and walked off into the woods. After some time he returned, holding a load of dead sticks which he dumped on the bare ground and lit with a murmur of 'Brisingr'. He turned and vanished into the woods again, returning with three dead rabbits and several vegetables. Going to Kyvoster's saddlebags, he took out a copper pot, a knife, two ceramic bowls and two forks. Kyvoster shifted slightly, fixing one great red eye on Caryn, who was sat near the fire, poking at it happily with a stick, oblivious to what was going on around her. Niev murmured a spell to draw water from the ground, and filled the pot. He began slicing the vegetables and meat and dumped them all into the water, and then hefted the pot over the fire for their evening meal to cook. Caryn looked at him as he sat there, staring into the flickering flames.

"Niev, is everything alright?"

Niev started somewhat and smiled at her.

"Oh, yes I'm fine Caryn. I'm just wondering what'll happen in the future, whether the one I love will return my feelings."

Caryn nodded.

"How old are you, Niev?"

Niev stirred the stew, sniffed it experimentally and looked over at Caryn.

"Well, thanks to being bonded with Kyvoster, I'm now almost a hundred years old. He's eighty-eight, since I was presented to the dragon eggs in my home town when I was about your age. I was trained for twenty years on Vroengard, and since then I've wandered the world, performing tasks for Vrael and seeking out injustice and cruelty wherever they hide. My sword used to belong to my father, who was a Dragon Rider before me. He died about fifteen years after Kyvoster hatched for me, and I decided to take up Ajunthar here so his legacy might live on."

He turned his attention to the bubbling pot, and hastily got up to fetch salt from the saddlebags. Kyvoster snorted as his Rider approached, again seeming to doze. Caryn watched as Niev scooped up portions of stew and passed one of the bowls to her. She took it in her small hands and sniffed at the contents. Cautiously, she sampled a mouthful of the thick stew, and began wolfing the rest down. Niev and Kyvoster both looked up to watch in amazement at how fast the child ate. Caryn only stopped when she'd drained her bowl, and looked mildly up at Niev and his dragon.

"I haven't eaten in two days. Those pirates didn't exactly throw feasts for slaves every night."

She put her bowl down and looked at the copper pot, then sat hunched up against a tree stump. Niev silently finished his food and was about to enquire if Kyvoster was hungry when a loud rumble came from Caryn. She flushed somewhat, but didn't move. Niev looked at Kyvoster first, then to the small yellow-haired girl.

"Do you want to finish it off, Caryn? Kyvoster can easily catch something when we get to Vroengard, and I've had all I want to eat."

Caryn looked up at Niev's offer.

"Shouldn't you eat more than one bowlful of stew a day?"

Niev burst out laughing.

"Well, maybe I should, _Mother_, but I'm fine, seriously. Go on, fill yourself up."

Caryn smiled and ladled a second portion into her bowl and settled down to eat her fill. Just as she finished and put her bowl aside, Kyvoster suddenly straightened up and looked up at the star-strewn sky. His lips parted, revealing enormous fangs, and a terrifying growl issued from the depths of his chest. Niev got up, his hand on Ajunthar's hilt before he'd even risen.

"Kyvoster, what is it?"

For an answer, the red dragon roared deafeningly, eliminating any possibility it was Kialandi and her dragon paying them a nocturnal visit. High above, it seemed a patch of the sky had lost its' stars and was growing larger. Niev uttered a spell in the ancient language and prepared to do battle as the shadow of dread and terror drew ever closer.

Hope you all liked this chapter; the next one will be along soon. Can anyone guess what's about to make its' appearance?


	4. Chapter 4

**Fate of the Forsworn**

**Chapter 4**

**A difficult choice**

Kyvoster snarled loudly as the dark shape dived towards him. His wings flared as he prepared to meet his attacker in the air. Niev drew his silver sword and stood in preparation to battle, whilst Caryn watched in shocked silence. When the attacker was perhaps a hundred feet away from Kyvoster, it let out a horrific screech. Niev's wards prevented it from doing much besides sounding shrill, but to Caryn, the sound caused her intense pain. She fell to the ground, unconscious from the blast of sound. Niev glowered up at his attacker as Kyvoster took to the air, snarling viciously. By now, both dragon and Rider had determined their attacker was a Lethrblaka. Although the purge to wipe them out had begun many years ago, each and every one proved hard to find and near-impossible to kill. Flexing his talons, Kyvoster slashed out at his nightmarish attacker, scoring a hit along the monster's left side. Screaming again, the Lethrblaka struck back at Kyvoster, its' claws glancing off the male dragon's gem-like scales. Wasting no time, the Lethrblaka struck again with considerably more force, ripping off several scales and prompting a yelp from Kyvoster. Niev felt the pain of the blow in his side, a little above his hip. Kyvoster spat a jet of red flame at his attacker, which scored a direct hit on his foe. The smell of its' burnt skin filled the area, along with a heightened body smell that was nearly enough to knock Niev out as well. He looked around for something that would aid him and Kyvoster in their fight, and his eyes settled on a large rock half-buried nearby. Mentally bracing himself and expanding his awareness so Ajunthar's diamond would also fuel the spell, he spoke the words he'd need in the ancient language.

"Stenr Reisa!"

Slowly, the rock was dragged free of the earth and came to a rest on the grass. Niev took a deep breath and levitated it several feet into the air. Kyvoster soon realised what his Rider was up to and slammed into the Lethrblaka, knocking it away. Niev used his magic to fling the boulder at the Lethrblaka, producing a satisfying crunching sound that meant his improvised missile had hit its' intended target. The drop in his energy was less than he'd anticipated, but it was still more than he could easily lose on most days. The Lethrblaka was definitely looking worse for wear, its' bluish-green blood smearing the ground around it's' wound. It tried to rise as Kyvoster crashed into it once more, his enormous creamy white fangs crushing the beasts' throat as he severed its' spinal chord. The Lethrblaka fell to the ground, dead, as Kyvoster roared in triumph. Niev examined the dead monster, and blew out a long sigh. He then turned to where Caryn lay near the fire, and shook her slightly. The small girl didn't respond except to murmur slightly. Gradually she woke up and looked up at Niev in mild confusion.

"What happened? What was that monster with the painful scream?"

"That was a Lethrblaka Caryn; its' name in the ancient language means 'leather flapper'. Lethrblaka and their kin, the Ra'zac, are the best hunters of humanity there are left in Alagaesia. Dragon Riders have all but wiped them out, but as you can see, we must have missed one. I'll have to tell the Council about this when we get to Vroengard. Are you alright?"

Caryn looked over at the fire, and to where the dead Lethrblaka was being hauled away by Kyvoster. She shook her head and went to sit by the fire. Niev followed her and sat down near to the small girl. Caryn looked into the depths of the fire, her yellow eyes glistening, although whether the tears were from some trauma in her past or being knocked out by the Lethrblaka, Niev couldn't tell. He looked up at the sky and suddenly felt himself jostled sharply by Caryn hugging him. He hugged the small girl back as Kyvoster returned from his grisly task and lay down on the other side of the fire. Whether by accident or design, he lay down showing his cut from the fight with the Lethrblaka. Niev got up and walked up to his dragon, murmured the spell to heal his wound, and scratched him just behind his ears, always a favourite spot to be scratched, since dragon claws tended to tear through such soft skin with almost no effort. Kyvoster settled down and growled in contentment. Just as Niev finished, Kyvoster's growl turned to a warning snarl as high above, another winged shape was diving towards them. In a matter of seconds, Kialandi had dismounted from her dragon and was stood by the fire, looking at Niev in a subtly superior manner. Kyvoster snarled at her dragon, whereas Caryn was openly awestruck at the sight of another dragon, even bigger than Kyvoster. Niev gave the traditional elvish greeting, sat down by the fire and gave a long sigh.

"What do you want, Kialandi, I was hoping to get some sleep tonight. And young Caryn here is pretty tired as well."

Caryn nodded, looking up at Kialandi with admiration in her yellow eyes. Kialandi ran a hand through her hair of molten gold, smiled at the child, and turned to look at Niev.

"I wondered where you'd got to; you should have been at Vroengard by now."

"Well we were delayed somewhat by our mortal need to sleep, plus we got attacked by a Lethrblaka."

Kialandi's faint eyebrows rose. She sat down near Caryn, looking for all the world like the child's mother.

"Really? Well, then you are to be commended, Niev. No Rider has killed a Lethrblaka in sixteen years."

Niev seemed lost for words now the elven Rider had complimented him. Kialandi seemed oblivious to this and asked more questions.

"How did you kill it? Or was it you and Kyvoster?"

"It was both of us. Kyvoster pushed it away from him, and I used a levitation spell to throw a rock at it. Kyvoster then severed its' spinal chord and killed it."

Kialandi nodded slowly, seemingly unaware that Caryn was staring at her.

"Maybe not the best method there is, but it seems to have been effective regardless."

Kyvoster growled irately at Kialandi's dragon.

_Niev, can't you convince Kialandi to leave so we can all get some sleep? And if not for the partner-of-your-mind, then for little Caryn. She's utterly exhausted, and I wouldn't mind saying she's traumatised by our battle, and scared because of the new world she's been pushed into all of a sudden. You'd do well to recall how you felt when you first became a Dragon Rider and realised you'd outlive your family._

Niev winced as if stung. He was about to relay Kyvoster's thoughts on to Kialandi when he saw Caryn had shrugged off her lethargy and was examining Kialandi's purple and crimson dragon with an expression of pure fascination. Kialandi's dragon, however, seemed to share no such fine thoughts, and roared at Caryn, enough to send the small girl into a quaking fit. Niev rose and hastily went to Caryn's side, prompting her to latch onto him. Kialandi looked over at her dragon, who lowered her head as if chastened. Sighing, the elf woman climbed onto her dragon.

"If you want her tested for magical ability or to see if an egg will hatch for her, you'd do well to reach Vroengard by tomorrow. The egg-carriers leave in one week."

Kialandi's dragon flew up into the night sky, leaving Niev hugging Caryn. After a few minutes, Caryn stopped shaking and looked up at Niev.

"I don't want to be a Dragon Rider unless you're going to teach me."

"M-me? Listen Caryn, I realise this is tricky for you, and you probably want to be someone you're familiar with, but…"

"No, I don't want to be with anyone else, I want to be your pupil and friend."

Niev gave a long sigh.

"I can't say yes or no without the Council's say-so on the matter. For now, lets just get some sleep and we'll try and sort things out in the morning, alright?"

Caryn nodded and looked around to see where she'd be most comfortable. A gentle, rumbling growl from Kyvoster drew her attention quickly, but she calmed down when she saw he was merely offering her the comfort of his vast wings. Nodding, she climbed onto his foreleg and was asleep almost immediately. Kyvoster looked over at Niev as he drew his wing over Caryn's sleeping form. Niev smiled and settled down to rest.

Morning dawned cool and grey over the campsite. The fire had all but burned out by the time Niev awoke. Caryn was already awake, and even as he sat up, she ran into the woods. Assuming she was merely going to relieve herself, Niev walked over to Kyvoster, still half asleep. As he walked, he stumbled over a pile of dead wood that Caryn must have heaped up whilst he slept. Kyvoster seemed to be dozing, but as his Rider drew closer, the red dragon drew himself up and winked at him. Smiling, Niev scratched behind his ears, prompting a contented growl from the male dragon. Soon, Caryn came running back, holding another bundle of sticks. Kyvoster broadcast his voice so Caryn and Niev would both hear.

_Now place them in the remains of the fire._

Confused as to what his dragon had in mind, Niev began lifting the branches into the fire. Caryn did likewise with feverish energy, a huge smile on her face. When all the wood was on the fire, Kyvoster roared and unleashed his magic. The last few embers died away instantly, and the ashes were transformed into green, fresh grass. The branches melded together and formed a young tree, several metres tall and fully covered in leaves. Caryn looked at the tree in amazement, but Niev looked at Kyvoster with mild surprise.

_You're just showing off for her!_

Kyvoster gave a hacking growl, which the dragon used for laughter. Niev gathered his belongings and clambered onto Kyvoster's back. Caryn ran over and climbed up behind him. Launching himself into the sky, the red dragon flew at full speed towards the island of Vroengard.


	5. Chapter 5

**Fate of the Forsworn**

**Chapter 5**

**Vroengard**

It was mid-morning by the time Vroengard came into view. As Kyvoster, Niev and Caryn drew ever closer, another dragon rose up from the island and flew off to the south. Caryn watched the other dragon depart in a mixture of awe and trepidation after being scared so badly by Kialandi's dragon. Soon they were right over Vroengard itself, and Kyvoster began to fly lower, towards the city of Doru Areaba. Roars welcomed the red dragon as he landed, and a few humans and elves went to greet Niev as he climbed down off Kyvoster's back. Caryn looked around uncertainly. Everyone on the island seemed so much older than she was, and the number of dragons was astonishing. She hurried to Niev's side and clutched his hand, looking around her fearfully, as if afraid the dragons would attempt to eat her. She dimly heard Niev recount his adventure since meeting her, and winced as several dragons roared in what she could only assume was jubilation over his defeat of the Lethrblaka. Niev looked down at her and crouched down so he was at eye level with her.

"Caryn, listen to me. We're going to see the Council of Elders now. They're a mix of elves and humans, and as such, you have to be very polite. Don't lose your temper and don't be rude, and you'll do just fine. One of the elves has already told them you have magical power, so they may set you tests before they show you the eggs. Just do your best, alright?"

Caryn nodded and looked over her shoulder, to where Kyvoster was laid down on a stretch of sun-warmed black rock, apparently dozing.

"If I do get chosen to be a Rider, does that mean…"

A lump formed in her throat, and tears ran from her yellow eyes. She sniffed and wiped at her eyes before continuing.

"Does that mean I'll never see you again?"

Niev smiled as he pulled Caryn into a hug.

"Of course you will. I'll make extra trips back so you see more of me if you want. I know none of this can be easy for you to adjust to. Come on now, we'll go to the Council. Kyvoster sends his best wishes."

Caryn looked over her shoulder at the red dragon, who was looking right at her. After a few seconds, he winked and then lay down again on the rock. Niev began walking towards a castle that lay between three low hills, Caryn running after him. All around them, the city of Doru Areaba went about its' daily business. Ships nosed into the natural harbour on its' southern side, bringing livestock, spices, foodstuffs and riches from all over the world. Here and there were odd creatures that Caryn had never seen before, including a golden and white owl with a heart shaped face, a gigantic Shrrg from the Beor Mountains, and a bird the size of an eagle with golden and red plumage that faded down its' tail from yellow to green, then blue and finally purple. Every now and then, a dragon would fly overhead, bearing some Rider out on a new mission or bringing one home. Eventually, they reached the castle where the Council of Elders resided, as well as the dragon eggs currently being stored before being carried out to every major city in Alagaesia. Niev unsheathed his sword and passed it to an elven guard, who nodded silently and then murmured a spell to see if either had any more weapons on them. When he was satisfied, he let them walk inside. The hallway was enormous, large enough that Kyvoster could have walked inside with room to spare, and judging by the gouges in the marbled floor, dragons had indeed walked here. After what felt like hours of walking, they came to a massive door. Niev spoke the word for 'open' in the ancient language, and walked in with Caryn holding his hand still. Inside sat ten Riders, mostly elves, on large chairs. Behind each chair was an ancient dragon. A cooling breeze whistled through the narrow apertures high above. Niev spoke the traditional greeting for the ancient Riders, and then knelt before them, nudging Caryn so she would do likewise. A female elf, sat nearest to them, gave a small laugh.

"Rise, Niev, and your ward. Speak your mind and tell us what you have discovered and done."

Sat further back, a male elf with dark hair nodded.

"Also tell us why you have left Gil'ead. We were given to understand you did not wish to leave your home city."

Niev stood up, as did Caryn. He cleared his throat and spoke.

"I have come before you, Elders, because of two matters that are outside my control. The first is this: Just last night, as I was bedding down not far away from Narda, my ward Caryn, my partner Kyvoster, and myself, were attacked by a Lethrblaka."

There was an instant stirring around the cavernous chamber. Many of the Elders talked with one another before finally peace returned to the room. The female elf with silver hair spoke first.

"You and Kyvoster both slew this Lethrblaka, Niev-finiarel?"

Niev nodded silently. Several of the Elders nodded in approval. The male elf with dark hair spoke up first.

"Most impressive. A Lethrblaka has not been seen in four years, and the last one killed before yesterday was by Kialandi, over sixteen years ago. You have our congratulations for slaying such a monster. But what was the second matter you wished to discuss with us?"

Niev nudged Caryn forward. All the Elders and their dragons looked at the small girl, who looked little short of petrified at their questioning stares. Niev spoke up.

"When Kyvoster and I raided the pirate nest on Sharktooth, this youngster here was an oar-slave on their ship. The pirates had three magicians with them, and during a scan of the area before our battle, we had sensed four. When the pirates were all killed, we discovered this girl in their prison, and we've already seen her talent with magic."

Niev placed a hand on Caryn's shoulder and squeezed it gently. Caryn shrank back, still appearing scared. Niev leaned to whisper into her ear, although he knew full well that the Elders would hear him just as clearly as if he yelled.

"Put that coin on the floor and use the spell I taught you, Caryn."

Gulping, Caryn did so, and earned a few exclamations of surprise and radiant smiles for her efforts. Soon the coin was over ten feet high and still levitating. Caryn showed no sign of effort as she lifted the coin ever higher. When it reached fifty feet, one of the Elders nodded.

"I'm impressed, few can wield magic like that with almost no practice and from such a young age. But what is it you want for this youngster? To be taken before the eggs?"

"Yes. I believe she could become a good Dragon Rider."

One of the dragons sat behind the chairs got up and walked towards Caryn, her enormous footfalls making the room quake. She sniffed Caryn all over, and broadcast her voice.

_Niev speaks with his heart, not logic. However, he is correct. This youngster does have potential, and she may prove helpful to us even if a dragon does not choose her. __Niev, take your ward to the egg chamber and see if any egg chooses her._

The ancient dragon returned to her Rider, leaving Caryn looking astonished. The silver-haired elf woman spoke up.

"Niev, in the event no dragon responds to her, have her trained as a magician. Someone of her sheer talent should not be wasted."

Niev nodded and left, Caryn at his side. As the enormous doors shut behind them, Caryn looked up at Niev.

"So where are the eggs kept then?"

Niev led her to a small room about halfway down the hallway leading up to the Council chamber and pushed open the door. Inside, resting on cushioned marble pedestals, were dragon eggs of every conceivable hue. Caryn gasped in astonishment at the eggs, and made her way to the nearest one, a silvery blue egg. She reached out and touched the shell, but nothing happened. Still entranced by the sheer beauty of the eggs, she slowly walked to the next one with equal reverence and touched that one as well. Again, nothing happened, but Caryn's expression of wonder and awe remained undimmed. Niev turned to leave.

"Sorry Caryn, Kyvoster wants my help with something. I'll have him tell you where we are when you're done, alright?"

Caryn nodded silently and moved on to her third egg. Niev walked out of the castle and was greeted by a loud roar from Kyvoster. He smiled and climbed onto his dragon's back.

"So what do you need my help with, Kyvoster?"

_It's more an opportunity for you, Niev. I'm going hunting over the sea, and I was thinking you could drain the life from a shark to slow it down, and store the energy in Ajunthar's diamond. I haven't eaten properly since the last full moon._

Niev blew out an irate sigh.

"What about me cooking some thirty odd game birds by Lake Isenstar? Does that not count as a good feed?"

_Perhaps, if I was as small as you. Please, Niev?_

"Fine then, but we'll have to be quick. Caryn's testing the eggs to see if any will react to her. She really hopes to be a Rider."

Kyvoster flew into the air and was soon hovering over the ocean. Niev gripped Ajunthar tightly and looked around. Soon, the sight of dark shapes swimming in the water became obvious, and the red dragon flew lower to get ready. Niev murmured the spell to drain the energy from one such predator, and soon, a steady stream of strength poured into the clear diamond. To his mind's eye, however, the diamond was barely holding together with so much energy stored within it. He ceased the spell just as Kyvoster dived, his serrated talons and huge fangs ready to battle with the shark. With a colossal splash, the red dragon hit the ocean and slashed wildly at his intended victim. The shark responded by thrashing wildly, and biting every inch of Kyvoster it could reach. None of the wounds were serious, but Niev felt each as if it had been inflicted on him. As the water turned bloody, he glimpsed the enormous fish beneath them, and suddenly an idea sprang to mind.

"Kyvoster, slash it in the gills, that ought to kill it!"

Kyvoster roared and obliged. Sure enough, the shark bled out its life as the dragon hurled the carcass onto the rocks. Licking his lips, Kyvoster landed on the rocky beach and began tearing into the dead shark with a total lack of decorum. Niev dismounted as his dragon shook his catch like a wolf shaking a rabbit. Gobbets of flesh were flung loose, one of fair size slapping Niev right in the face. Kyvoster ceased his antics and looked at his Rider with a look of shame on his features. Niev wiped the blood and fluid off his face and sighed.

"You carry on…eating, if this is what you call eating. I'm going to get clean again."

_Are you mad at me, Niev?_

"Mad? Why would I be mad? Just because you're acting like yourself as usual. No, I'm not mad. I only wish you'd contain yourself a little when you kill something big. I know you get excited that you've made a large kill, just, try and hold your excitement in, alright? Or at least let me get far enough away that no chunks of flesh will hit me in the face."

Kyvoster nodded, but as his Rider turned to go, silently winked at him. Niev broke his irritable look and smiled back, and turned to walk back into Doru Areaba. The wind blew strongly over the island, and overhead, gulls were already descending by the dozen around Kyvoster's massive kill. Even for a dragon, a shark would be more than enough for one meal. Whether he could keep it to himself or not with so many other dragons around was an entirely different matter. As he strolled back to Doru Areaba, his mind wandered over everything from Caryn's abductors to his feelings for Kialandi. As he walked into the city, someone yelled his name, and he turned to see someone running towards him.

Sorry it took me a while to update. Does anyone have any idea what colour Caryn's dragon should be, if indeed she DOES have one? Please review


	6. Chapter 6

**Fate of the Forsworn**

**Chapter 6**

**Chosen One**

Niev turned to see Caryn running towards him, a newly hatched dragon infant in her arms. The youngster was a brilliant yellow in colour, except for its' viridian eyes. Caryn panted as she came to a halt before Niev, the dragon hatchling climbing out of her arms and onto the damp earth, clumsily walking towards Niev. Caryn smiled as she got her breath back.

"When I was about halfway through the egg cave, this one hatched for me. I can't believe it, I'm a Dragon Rider now, just like you!"

Niev smiled and ruffled Caryn's hair.

"Well, congratulations. Although you ought to keep inside for a while, at least a week, until your dragon grows a bit. Vroengard harbours a few strange creatures, and not all of them are friendly to ones as small as your dragon. Have you thought of a name for your dragon?"

Caryn scooped up her dragon, somewhat awkwardly, and frowned in concentration as she pondered various names. Finally she looked up again at Niev.

"What is the name for 'scales' in the ancient language? A descriptive name might fit my dragon well."

Niev shrugged as he ran over the name in his mind.

"Well, describing your dragon by scale colour alone may not be the best idea. If you insisted on it, and if your dragon agreed, then 'Gold Scales' in the ancient language would be 'Kuldr Skul'. But like I said, wait and see what your dragon thinks of any potential names. Kyvoster was maddening when it came to deciding his name."

A rumbling snarl came to Niev and Caryn's ears. Turning away from his meal of shark flesh, Kyvoster turned a brilliant red eye on his Rider.

_I wasn't _'maddening'_ Niev, I simply knew what I wanted_.

Caryn smiled, obviously having been privy to Kyvoster's mental speech as well. Her dragon squirmed in her grip, giving mewling cries as the young girl let it climb up to lean on her forearm. Niev smiled at Caryn.

"Take your dragon to the dining hall and see if they can spare any food. I'm pretty sure they'll have enough to…"

Kyvoster roared deafeningly, cutting off any further speech. Flying down out of the sky was Kialandi and her dragon. Kialandi's dragon roared in response, and soon landed nearby. Kialandi elegantly climbed down from her dragon, and walked silently up to Caryn, bypassing Niev pointedly. Her face showed no hint of emotion as she looked at the dragon in her arms.

"So. You have joined the ranks of the Dragon Riders."

Caryn nodded, a broad smile spreading across her face. As she was about to speak, Kialandi slapped her hard, cold anger in her eyes. Niev was between the two in an instant.

"Kialandi, what are you doing?! Caryn is a member of our order now, and not to be treated like that!"

As the two Riders argued, Caryn edged towards where Kyvoster had been eating, her dragon mentally urging her to take it to the giant steaks of meat it could see and smell. When she was close, Kyvoster snarled, frightening her, but also scaring away the multitude of gulls pecking at the loose pieces of flesh. The baby dragon sensed Caryn's pain and feeling of dejection, and reached up to her on its' skinny legs, licking the tears from her eyes. Caryn gave a hiccupping laugh at her dragon's antics, and rubbed her eyes. Satisfied that its' Rider was more cheerful, the baby dragon tore into a gobbet of shark flesh with just as little decorum as Kyvoster had. The red dragon watched, as if trying to decide whether or not he minded Caryn's dragon sharing his kill, and then resumed eating himself, taking care to eat from a part of the carcass far away from the hatchling.

Niev glowered at Kialandi, red-faced and hugely angry with both her and himself. He almost wanted to call back the elven Rider, but common sense told him not to, and Kialandi was soon a mere speck walking towards Doru Areaba. Her dragon had left long since. He sighed and walked towards where Caryn was sat on a rock, watching both their dragons eating. A red mark showed where Kialandi had slapped her, and as Niev drew closer, he could see that the youngster was crying. He sat on the rock next to her and put an arm around her waist. Caryn looked up at him and leaned in closer, sniffing as she did so. Niev looked down at her.

"Caryn, you'll have to learn to ignore or stay away from Kialandi."

Caryn spoke in a small voice.

"Why does she hate me so much? I've only just met her, and already she's willing to slap me and deride me."

Niev sighed. Kyvoster stretched his wings and resumed eating.

"I suppose you should know, since you'll be with the Dragon Riders for a long time. Bear in mind that I'm not telling you everything because it isn't my place to; the Council will assign you to a Master to learn from. Originally, the Dragon Riders consisted of just dragons and elves, mostly as a means of communication between them. The dwarves have always held dragons with a mixture of awe and fear, and never asked to be part of the pact which made it possible for dragon eggs to hatch for a possible partner. When humans first came to this land, they sought to be made a part of the Dragon Riders as well, and after a lot of thought, we were, as you can see. However, several elves had violent arguments with the ruling Council at that time, saying that humans weren't worthy of being granted this honour, and that valuable dragon eggs would be wasted on weak-minded beings. Kialandi was one such Dragon Rider, and she has always had, at best, a scathing view of all human riders."

Caryn nodded slowly, looking up at the older rider. Niev pulled the small girl into his lap and hugged her warmly.

"I won't let Kialandi push you around, Caryn. You're worth more than she is. I'll always be your friend, from the first moments of your training until the time you become a fully fledged rider like me. How does that sound?"

Caryn smiled broadly and hugged him back. Kyvoster looked up from his meal and gave a brief snort of amusement before checking again on Caryn's dragon. The youngster's belly was bulging from the amount of meat it had eaten, and looked as if it could barely stand.

_Niev, you should tell Caryn her dragon is more than a little full._

Niev looked up and saw exactly what Kyvoster meant. He nudged Caryn, who promptly looked around, and saw just how fat her dragon had made itself. Giggling, she walked up to her dragon and lifted it up.

"Let's go back to the city now, little one, we'll see if the Masters can give us a place to sleep. Who should I ask for, Niev?"

Niev was looking out over the ocean, staring as if he could see every distant land. Kyvoster snarled to gain his attention, prompting the man to turn around.

"Oh, sorry Caryn. Just go into the Council building and ask for the quartermaster, he'll point you to a room."

Caryn nodded and held her dragon a little higher up on her torso. Before she turned to walk back to the city, she walked up to Niev and kissed the older Rider on the cheek. Niev smiled at her, looking slightly embarrassed at her show of affection. Caryn smiled back.

"If it hadn't been for you, I'd have never been a free girl, or a Dragon Rider. I'll always be in your debt, Niev."

Niev gave a laugh as he mussed Caryn's brilliant blonde hair.

"Well, I try to make a difference where I can, Caryn. Kyvoster and I are just lucky we scanned the pirate nest for magicians and discovered you had such power. Otherwise, we would have just plunged straight in and ruined any chance of making a fine addition to the Dragon Riders."

Caryn smiled and turned to go. Before she had gone more than a dozen steps, she turned back to look at Niev.

"Before I go to the quartermaster, Niev, I'd like to ask you two questions. May I?"

Niev looked over his shoulder at where Kyvoster was still ravenously eating.

"Certainly, go right ahead Caryn."

"How many Dragon Riders are there in the world?"

Niev was silent for a while as he mentally tallied the numbers in his mind.

"I've been out of touch for a while, watching over Gil'ead, but the last I heard, there were just over three hundred."

"Secondly, what are you thinking about?"

The older Rider looked surprised.

"What do you mean?"

Caryn shifted so her baby dragon was resting on her shoulder more peacefully.

"I can almost sense your thoughts, although not what you're thinking exactly. I can see a lot of pain, regret, and wondering running through your mind."

Niev shrugged.

"It's nothing to worry over, Caryn."

Caryn didn't look convinced, and looked at the older Rider for a while, but eventually gave up and walked back to Doru Areaba. Soon, Niev and Kyvoster were alone on the rocky beach. The red dragon gave a loud belch and moved away from the half-eaten shark, laying himself down near to his Rider.

_Ghosts of the past haunting the halls of your mind again, Niev?_

Niev gave a brief snort of laughter and reached out to stroke Kyvoster's snout.

"I swear, every other sentence you come up with is quoted from something one of us has read. And your mind and mine are all but fused together; you should know what I'm thinking of."

Kyvoster looked up at Niev and growled softly.

_You don't have to dwell on it alone, you know._

"I know, and you know I'm eternally grateful for your companionship."

Niev's fingers began to scratch the scales on Kyvoster's long, crocodile-like snout. The red dragon visibly relaxed and exhaled deeply. For the rest of the day, both dragon and Rider barely moved from the rocky beach, in spite of the stench of rotting shark flesh, the screaming of the scavengers fighting over the carcass, and the incessant roar of the tide. Only when night fell did Niev climb onto Kyvoster's back and let his dragon carry him where he wished. As Kyvoster flew over the island, Niev dozed in the saddle.


	7. Chapter 7

**Fate of the Forsworn**

**Chapter 7**

**Fifteen years on**

Dawn broke over Vroengard, home of the Dragon Riders, amid a bustle of noise. Several dragons departed the island, roaring to one another, ignoring the inhabitants of the city as they left the massive caves that served as their quarters. The warm light of the sun painted the dark sky a beautiful cyan as a young Dragon Rider awoke.

Caryn awoke and stretched herself, almost like a cat. Curled up at the front of the cave she'd called home for the last fifteen years was her dragon, a yellow female called Sarrarra. The yellow dragon was known amongst the others as quite a beauty, with her brilliant yellow scales and jade green eyes. Her claws were, quite unusually, jet black, and two spikes jutted out from her cheeks, also obsidian in colour. As Caryn stirred in the semi darkness and began to fumble her way to the partition that served as a washroom, Sarrarra flexed herself and yawned widely. Unlike Kyvoster, who had a long snout, slim limbs and a long, powerful tail, Sarrarra had a shorter muzzle, thicker legs and a more powerful grip. She turned as Caryn went to clean herself, a look of weariness and mild amusement in her eyes. Caryn smiled back and went about the business of washing. When Niev had brought her to Vroengard to be tested before the eggs, she had been an undersized, malnourished tomboy who still bore the scars of slavery, both physically and emotionally. Now at the age of twenty-five, although even Caryn herself didn't know her exact birth date, she had changed quite a lot. Her skin was a healthy white, her eyes were the same shade of dull gold they'd been when Niev had found her, and her hair cascaded down her back in waves of vibrant yellow, almost reaching her thighs. Her ears were showing the hints of points typical of human Riders, and whilst she was not a legendary beauty, she had attracted admirers whilst on training missions for the Riders. She washed herself and dressed, waiting for her Master to arrive and give her an assignment. Two months ago she had been sent to help end a conflict near the Hadarac Desert, but to do so by not using force. A band of pillagers had been harassing the village of Bullridge by generally making a nuisance of themselves, and the Council had thought it was an ideal opportunity for the young Rider to be tested. All had gone smoothly at first, until she made the mistake of being separated from Sarrarra for too long and got herself captured by the raiders. She had been outnumbered in combat and received a horrific scar running from her stomach to her lower chest, and just when all had seemed lost, Sarrarra had arrived to rescue her Rider. On seeing the state Caryn was in, the yellow dragon had lost her temper completely and obliterated the pillagers to the last man. Caryn had been near death until another Rider could be sent to help heal her, and to her surprise and delight it had been her friend Niev and his dragon Kyvoster. Both Riders and dragons had departed for Vroengard, and Caryn had been recuperating ever since. Her sword, Kuldr, had been stolen by the raiders, and a search was ongoing for it in the area where she had been captured. A number of Riders had been to visit her since her incident, all but one wishing her the best of luck in a speedy recovery. Kialandi had shown up as well, openly stating her scorn at Caryn's failure. Sarrarra's reaction to the stuck-up elf had been little short of amusing, but Kialandi's words of scorn over the young Rider losing her weapon had really rubbed Caryn's nerves. As Caryn dressed, a man walked into the cave, pausing long enough to greet Sarrarra. Hastily, she pulled on her lamarae top and went to greet her Master. Ralforr was an old Rider from Teirm who had essentially retired from active duty, and had taken on the role of tutoring new Riders in his place. More than once, Caryn had despaired of ever earning his praise. Ralforr was a strict tutor, and his brown dragon, Kaylor, was no easier on his students either. He looked into the cave at Caryn, nodding slightly.

"Caryn, today you and Sarrarra are to return to Bullridge and use your senses to locate your sword. You have three days."

Caryn felt her jaw drop as her Master turned to go. Sarrarra could make the journey there in three days, but not there and back again. She set about saddling Sarrarra, wondering how she was ever going to manage this task. Ralforr had set numerous challenges for her before, and somehow she'd always worked through them. But making a six day journey in half the time was impossible. And she knew from experience that she could only get to Bullridge in three days if there was no inclement weather. The last time she'd attempted it, she'd been blown off course by a powerful storm near Gil'ead. Once Sarrarra was ready, she climbed up onto the young dragoness's back and held on as she walked sedately out of the cave and launched herself into the sky, flapping almost frantically to rise. Caryn held on tightly, but then a buzzing in her mind let her know to return to the ground. She leaned forward over Sarrarra's neck.

"Sarrarra, we're wanted down on the ground."

The yellow dragon gave an irritated snort.

_I hope that this is worth it. Master Ralforr might have his reasons for tutoring us in such a way, but I would not object to finding out just why he insists on such a bizarre technique._

Caryn smiled as they landed on the island again. Ralforr walked up to them both, Kaylor stretched out behind him in the dawn light, and passed his student a heavy backpack.

"In this pack are four Eldunari. You know what they are. If you can convince the dragons within to aid you, you'll be able to make it back here faster. Find Kuldr and return it in the time I said, Caryn."

Caryn pulled the backpack onto her shoulders and looked nervous.

"Master, I'm not ready to be trusted with four Eldunari. Maybe you trust me, but these dragons within don't know me. How am I to gain their wisdom and assistance in just three days?"

Ralforr had already turned and gone. Caryn sighed and tightened her hold on the four Eldunari in their bag. Several of her lessons over the past fifteen years had been about how the soul and consciousness of deceased dragons could transfer into the gem-like organ inside their body. Although new Riders generally were not told of their existence, Caryn had been an exception when one of her tasks set by Ralforr had led to her discovering one of the caves where the massive hoard of Eldunari was stored. She was so absorbed in thinking about how to gain the trust of the four Eldunari she was with that she didn't notice that Sarrarra had taken off and was flying her over the ocean. Deciding to chance talking to one of the Eldunari, she reached out with her mind and touched the consciousness of what felt like the youngest of the dragons. The dragon's mind was skittish at best, and it took almost half an hour for her to speak with him.

"What is your name, dragon?"

There was a silence as the dragon's mind pondered whether or not to respond. Finally, a whisper-like voice replied.

_Uthur. I am Uthur, Shur'tugal._

Caryn let a small smile show. So far, so good.

"I may have need of you with a task I have been set. Will you help me?"

Uthur's reply was a lot quicker this time.

_You wish for my knowledge, my strength, and my magical prowess?_

"Only if my need is dire, I wouldn't pester you needlessly."

The male dragon seemed to find this amusing. Before Caryn could speak again, she found herself looking at a scene of pure, wild beauty. Rocky mountains reached up for the sky, their slopes dotted with conifers. A massive river separated both sides of the valley from one another, and a number of small islands dotted the waterway. A loud roar caused her to look up. Flying in the clear, cold blue sky was a dragon similar in hue to Kyvoster, but much stockier and more compact than even Sarrarra was. The dragon dived towards the water below and landed on one of the islands. Suddenly the clear scent of crushed flowers reached Caryn, prompting a sigh of relaxation from the young Rider. The dragon roared below her, and suddenly the daylight was gone, replaced by a scene of impossible beauty. Stars studded the jet black sky, each as vivid and beautiful as a diamond carved from ice. But the most amazing spectacle was the shimmering curtain of light arcing over the sky high above. Caryn looked upon the wild, tranquil scene in wonder. All too soon, the illusion faded and she found herself once more on Sarrarra's back, racing to the west. She reached out with her mind to Uthur once more.

"That was an incredible sight, Uthur. Is that where you came from?"

This time, the red dragon seemed more keen to share information about himself with the inquisitive Rider.

_Yes, it is. I was not bonded to a Rider the way your dragon is, but I did come to Vroengard to gift my knowledge to the Riders and help them better themselves. My area of expertise, as you would say, was metals. I showed several human and elf smiths how to make any metal, even the soft yellow one you humans love so much, into a true weapon. Invoking the pure essence of a metal helps a lot, but from there, it is essential for it to be made as hard as possible if it is to become a weapon or armour._

Caryn listened in silence, drinking in Uthur's knowledge. After a while she spoke up.

"I have a task I don't believe can be done. I have to travel from Vroengard to Bullridge, find my lost weapon, and return it in just under three days."

Uthur chuckled within his Eldunari.

_You say you merely have to return the weapon, or do you have to be present as well?_

Caryn looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Just my weapon, I believe."

_I see. Was it stolen from you, youngster?_

"No, I was ambushed and nearly killed. In the chaos I lost my short sword."

_A shame, but if you will allow me to use your mind when we get there, I may be able to help you find it a lot faster._

Caryn smiled and thanked the wild dragon. As Sarrarra flew on, she reached out with her mind and touched the consciousness of two more of the Eldunari she carried with her. Both of them were also male, having been bonded to elven Riders before one died of accidental poisoning and the other in a cave-in. Both dragons had nearly limitless magical reserves, and the elder of the two had even gone so far as to refresh Sarrarra's aching muscles. Being such a short, stocky and overall thick limbed dragon meant that in combat, Sarrarra would be a very tough customer on the ground, but in the air, most other dragons would defeat her without a great deal of trouble. In general, there wasn't a great deal of deviation from the normal appearance of a dragon, but there were exceptions, like Kyvoster being long-snouted and generally slimmer all over. For the rest of the day, Sarrarra flew non-stop, only coming to a halt when the sun had already set. Caryn dismounted her dragon and began to look around for any kind of game she could hunt. Sarrarra scraped out a small pit to make a fire in, and gently kindled a fire whilst Caryn hunted. When it was totally dark, Caryn returned, carrying three skinned and gutted rabbits. She began to cook them over the fire, a faraway look in her eyes as she squatted next to the flames. Sarrarra looked around at her Rider, hints of concern showing in her green eyes.

_Whatever's troubling you, you don't have to suffer through it alone._

Caryn looked over at her dragon with a half smile on her face and sighed.

"It's nothing that can harm us now."

_Nightmares from your past?_

Caryn nodded once. Sarrarra lay herself down closer to the fire, although she didn't need any additional heating, and if need be, could shelter Caryn from an unexpected shower of rain. Caryn idly poked at the roasting meat, and after nearly half an hour, removed one of the carcasses from the spit she'd skewered it on. Just as she did so, a loud flapping came from behind her, someone approached her and tousled her hair playfully. Caryn gave a smile as Niev sat down beside her.

"Not having any vegetables with your meat, Caryn? What did I tell you about eating a balanced diet?"

Caryn chuckled slightly as Kyvoster sniffed noses with Sarrarra. Almost hesitantly, the female dragon licked Kyvoster's face, prompting a questioning growl from the older dragon. Caryn passed Niev a portion of the rabbit meat and ate hers in silence. When she'd finished, she turned to Niev.

"Niev, why exactly is Kyvoster such a different shape? I don't think any other dragons on Vroengard have a long snout the way he does."

Niev scratched his chin, thinking hard.

"It may be due to the fact one of his parents was part of a sub species of dragon, I forget the name, that lives in the Eastern Ocean. There, the dragons live mainly off fish rather than goats and sheep and deer. You can imagine how hard it would be for Sarrarra to catch fish with her mouth. Kyvoster is, essentially, a half-breed, and I was the one he dubbed as lucky enough to be his partner. He's also built differently from a normal dragon like Sarrarra."

Caryn shifted as the two dragons sniffed one another behind them.

"How is he built differently?"

Niev stared up at the sky.

"Well, whilst a normal dragon is armoured over their belly, Kyvoster has a much thicker hide overall. He has a lot more muscle in his wings than the average dragon, which is why he also has a longer tail; it helps to balance him and guide him in flight. But his limbs are thinner, because he spends so much time flying. A pure breed of his type spends nearly their entire life either in the air or the water, and only comes to land every three years to lay eggs and raise a family."

Caryn nodded as she finished her meat and threw the bones into the fire.

"So anyway, Niev, why are you here?"

The older Rider shrugged as Kyvoster tentatively nuzzled Sarrarra.

"Coincidence really. I knew you'd be returning to Bullridge and decided to follow you to make sure you'd be alright. Plus, the sooner we find your sword, the better."

Caryn nodded and shrugged the backpack off her shoulders.

"Won't your Master object if you take time off for something like this?"

Niev gave a slow grin.

"Since I became a full member of the order, I take my orders and missions from Vrael himself. I have no other immediate master, although Kialandi certainly feels as though she owns me, body and soul."

Kyvoster looked over at the two Riders and snorted.

_Perhaps Kialandi does not own you, Niev, but she can certainly make you come running. Especially that time when you were on a diplomatic mission._

Caryn smiled and looked from Kyvoster to Niev, who was red in the face.

"What did he do?"

_He said it was wrong for a lady to go unaccompanied to a party held at the end of their mission._

Caryn chuckled slightly and turned her attention to her food, knowing that if she looked Niev in the eye she'd burst out laughing. A slight feeling of jealousy squirmed in her chest as she thought of Kialandi dancing with her best friend, even if the elf was many years older than both of them. Although one or two other elves had Kialandi's stuck-up attitude, none of them had it nearly as badly as she did. Caryn shifted slightly and silently ate her portion of the meat she'd hunted. One issue she and Kialandi had clashed over was eating meat. Kialandi had very nearly drawn her sword on the younger Rider when she'd seen her during a banquet held at a town. Over a dozen Riders had been invited to celebrate Caryn's success on a particularly tricky mission, and much to the yellow-haired girls' chagrin, Kialandi had shown up but Niev had not. Kialandi had stated to all who would hear that Caryn was worse than an Urgal for so eagerly eating the flesh of an animal. The other Riders had dismissed Kialandi, even though three of them were elves and agreed, to a much milder degree, with her views. Caryn shook her head and finished picking at the meat skewered on the spit, absently pulling the bits off she didn't like and throwing them over her shoulder. Sarrarra lazily caught the small gobbets of roast meat and slowly rose up.

_I'm going to hunt for a while, Caryn, I shouldn't be too long. Try to keep out of mischief._

Caryn smiled and stroked Sarrarra's flank as the yellow dragon departed into the darkness. Niev shifted against Kyvoster, who was breathing slowly. Caryn looked at the older Rider closely, moving so she could see him better in the pale firelight. For all the years of being bonded with Kyvoster, he still looked nigh-on identical to how he had when he'd rescued her from the pirates. A smile crept over her face as she moved to sit next to him, silently wondering if he would object to being hugged whilst asleep. One of Kyvoster's eyes opened and watched her as she hugged his Rider in his sleep, and he let out a rumbling laugh. Niev shifted in his sleep and put an arm around Caryn too.

"You can just ask me for a hug, Caryn, I won't take offense if you do."

Caryn smiled, finding herself wishing she was a child again, free to play on the enormous beaches of Teirm, with Niev and Kyvoster watching over her. The red dragon moved slightly in his sleep, and draped his wing over the two Riders as a shower of rain fell, making the fire sputter. In the silence of the night, both Caryn and Niev fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Fate of the Forsworn**

**Chapter 8**

**High and Low**

Morning dawned cloudy and dull as Niev awoke. Sarrarra and Kyvoster were both laid down around the fire, guarding their Riders, and Caryn was still nestled up against him. The fire had all but died down by now, and just as Niev made to get up and put more wood on the dying embers, Caryn murmured in her sleep. Niev got up and pulled dried food out of his heavy rucksack and proceeded to eat slowly before Caryn awoke. As he ate, the sun slowly broke through the clouds above, shedding watery light across the wide, bleak landscape. Kyvoster stretched and yawned behind his Rider, and gently nudged Sarrarra, who returned the gesture somewhat timidly. Niev turned around to look at his dragon with something akin to suspicion on his features.

"Kyvoster, what exactly were you and Sarrarra up to last night when you vanished in the small hours of the morning?"

Kyvoster chose not to reply, merely snorting and looking over at the cloudy sky. Before Niev could question his dragon further, Caryn woke up and smiled wanly at Niev.

"Good morning, Niev. Will we be able to make it to Bullridge by tonight?"

Niev shrugged as he got up to pass food to his young friend.

"If we get going within the next half hour, then yes, we should be able to. I don't think there'll be much in the way of bad weather today. You'd best get ready, Caryn."

Caryn nodded slowly as she got up, stretching to ease the cramps in her muscles. Her dreams had not brought her any peace in the night, and all she could remember was a huge being swatting Sarrarra aside like she was nothing before trying to grind her out of existence. She winced as the scar across her waist stretched, reminding her that her healing abilities were still not perfected. As she sat down to eat, she idly wondered whether Uthur or any of the other dragons trapped in their Eldunari would aid her recovery at all. Niev extinguished the fire and climbed onto Kyvoster's back just as Caryn finished her food. Caryn flashed her idol a smile before hoisting her rucksack up onto her back and mounting Sarrarra. Niev smiled back and gestured to the land before them.

"After you, Caryn."

Sarrarra broke into a run before leaping into the air, her giant dull yellow wings beating furiously to gain altitude. As soon as she had gained a reasonable height, Caryn glanced behind her to see where Niev and Kyvoster were. To her surprise, there was no sign of them, until a movement out of the corner of her eye caused her to look up. Soaring a good hundred feet or so above her was Kyvoster, sparkling red in the sunshine. Smiling, she urged Sarrarra higher until the two dragons were flying alongside one another, heading into the west. Much of the day passed with barely a word between the two Riders, although Caryn spend much of the time conversing with the wild dragon Uthur. The other three Eldunari were more hesistant to share knowledge with her, but the more savage dragon from the high polar regions had taken a real shine to the curious, bubbly young Rider. Kyvoster began to show signs of tiredness by the time the sun was in front of them, but Caryn's four Eldunari had kept Sarrarra as fully fit as she had been in the morning. As the sun edged ever closer to the horizon, Caryn broke out of her mental conversation with Uthur and yelled across at Niev.

"Shouldn't we land soon? I'm not sure about you, but I'm parched and starving."

Niev shook his head.

"We can carry on for an hour after dark, then we'll land. We're still a good way from Bullridge."

Discouraged, Caryn lapsed into a sullen silence as their dragons flew on. Finally, when night had truly fallen, they descended towards a marshy pool a mere three miles from the Ramr river. Caryn staggered off Sarrarra, stretching her aching limbs and breathing deeply. Niev jumped down from Kyvoster's back and approached Caryn, looking concerned.

"Are you alright, Caryn?"

Caryn shook her head and began to stumble around, looking for a good spot to rest for the night. Niev turned to remove food and water from Kyvoster's saddlebags when a scream brought him to full attention. Hastily mouthing a few words in the Ancient Language, he created a floating red light about a foot across, not unlike the lanterns the dwarves were so adept at crafting, and saw the problem immediately. Caryn had wandered too close to the murky pond and was sinking out of sight in its' muddy shoreline. Already she was up to her waist in the thick, dark mud, and her desperate flailing to get out was only making her sink faster. Niev did some rapid thinking before yelling to his trapped friend.

"Caryn, shout 'Skoliro Brisingr' and pour every fibre of your being into holding that spell! Shut your eyes and trust me on this."

Caryn turned her golden eyes onto Niev, shut them, and mouthed the spell. Kyvoster roared deafeningly and spat a jet of red fire right at Caryn, followed split seconds later by Sarrarra's yellow flames. The effect was instantaneous. The fire of the two dragons boiled away the water and burned the mud dry. Signalling for the dragons to halt, Niev picked his way across the dry mud and took Caryn's hand in his. Shaking like a leaf, Caryn opened her eyes. Her clothes were scorched and filthy, mud splattered her face, and she was almost up to her neck in the mud. Niev rested a hand on her cheek as her shaking got worse. Muttering a few words in the Ancient Language soon allowed Caryn to be brought above ground level again, but the instant she regained her feet she collapsed. Kyvoster made to rejoin his Rider, but was forestalled by Sarrarra, who snarled warningly and made her way to Caryn. Niev moved aside as Sarrarra nudged her unconscious Rider. More out of a desire to do something than to cook, Niev began to build a fire for Caryn to sit by when she came to. The flames were crackling merrily within mere minutes, and Kyvoster had gone hunting to give Caryn a good meal when she woke up.

Some time later, a good-sized deer carcass was roasting over the fire. Sarrarra had been forced to remove all of Caryn's clothing and wrap her in her blankets in the absence of a proper change of clothes. Kyvoster had fallen asleep without waiting for the food to be prepared, and Niev was carefully watching the meat cook. Sarrarra hadn't said a word since Caryn had been nearly sucked into the mud, and kept shooting sidelong glances at the older Rider. Finally, Caryn stirred under her makeshift bed, coughing. She rubbed at her eyes blearily before looking around.

"Sarrarra? Kyvoster? Niev?"

"All still here. You gave us all quite a shock there, Caryn. I hope..."

_That's enough_. Sarrarra snarled at Niev, her yellow eyes glaring at him balefully. _Your trick to pull my Rider out of this mess almost cost her her sight, Niev_.

Niev sighed.

"Time was hardly on my side, and sadly..."

_I don't care if you thought you had all the time in the world, old one. You are not responsible, she is not your apprentice, and..._

Niev flared up.

"And what? Listen, if I'd tried to levitate her out, it wouldn't have worked, she would have drowned, and I'd have ended up pulling out a dead Rider. Didn't you feel as if you were choking?"

Caryn nodded slowly, her eyes welling up. The thought of losing her sight was bad enough, but of dying in quicksand was truly horrific. Sarrarra looked from her Rider to Niev and back again, then blew out a muffled roar.

_My apologies, Niev, I spoke in anger and haste. Yes, I too felt as if I was choking and drowning. Caryn is everything to me, and you know how I feel._

Niev nodded and gestured for Caryn to move closer to the fire, looking away as she did so. Just as he turned to look back at the roasting venison, a warm, moist touch on his cheek jolted every nerve in his body. He turned to see Caryn smiling before lying down next to him. He smiled back and ruffled her bright yellow hair.

Hours later, the camp lay shrouded in darkness. Niev had sent a message to Caryn's master, Ralforr, and had received news that she would be accordingly given extra time to search for her weapon. After stuffing herself with food and drinking enough for three people, Caryn was bundled up underneath one of Sarrarra's wings, out to the world. Niev was sleeping soundly, having left the remainder of the food for Sarrarra to devour. Kyvoster started in his sleep, glaring towards the south-west. Bearing his teeth, he growled deeply. Tremors shook the land every few seconds as something approached. Kyvoster let his natural magic flow as he sensed the incoming creature. Soon his growls became more of a warning snarl to stay away. Something inside him wanted to flee at the approach of this beast. Overhead, the clouds parted, and the light of a gibbous moon fell onto the marsh below.


	9. Chapter 9

**Fate of the Forsworn**

**Chapter 9**

**The Nightmare Beast**

Kyvoster reared onto his back legs, preparing to leap into the air and blast the approaching monstrosity with a torrent of fire when the beast struck, smashing into the red dragon's midriff with enough force to wind the male dragon and send him stumbling backwards, gasping for air. Scarlet blood stained Kyvoster's middle, three gouges showing where the beast had torn into the dragon's thick hide. Sarrarra and Niev were both already on their feet, the former in the air, hoping to gain an advantage over the monstrous beast. Niev looked at the imposing figure in a mixture of terror, awe and horror. It stood on two tree trunk-like legs, and had two long arms. Its' posture made it look like it was hunched with age, but beneath its' thick, corded, dark brown skin rippled muscles of a strength that could exceed even a dragon's. It had a short tail to balance out its' enormous body, and appeared capable of walking on all fours as well as on just its' hind legs. Roaring deafeningly, Sarrarra twisted aside from its' first swipe, parried the second, and gashed the monster on its' shoulders with her jet-black talons. The monster roared in pain, and reacted with surprising swiftness for so great a beast. Snatching hold of Sarrarra's tail, it bit down, nearly severing the end of it. Sarrarra gave a deafening shriek of agony as she turned her attention to trying to claw the monsters' eyes out. As the two leviathans battled, Caryn got up and stared in horror at the monster, clutching her blankets to her. Her eyes streamed tears, showing that she was sharing her partner's pain.

"Niev, what IS that thing?"

Niev drew Ajunthar in one swift movement and held the silver blade ready.

"I don't know what it is, Caryn, but it's strong. Try to keep out of sight."

Caryn turned to face Niev in surprise.

"You're not going to fight it alone are you?"

Niev nodded silently, moonlight glimmering on his sword.

"But you can't, that's just utter madness! Look at what that beast has done to Kyvoster and Sarrarra in just a minute or two! Kyvoster has gashes that may well scar, and Sarrarra almost had her tail bitten off! Even all four of us together wouldn't win against that thing without some injury!"

Any response Niev might have given was cut off by the sound of the beast wrenching Sarrarra off it and hurling the yellow dragon to the ground. Sarrarra landed painfully but managed to regain her feet just as the beast began to charge her. She opened her jaws wide and spat a jet of brilliant flame at the charging monstrosity, and for several long moments, all four of them hoped that the fire had roasted the beast and killed it. The very second Sarrarra closed her jaws, a mighty blow from the beast hit her unexpectedly around the jaw, knocking her off balance and sending her staggering to the ground, where she collapsed. Caryn gasped aloud in their shared pain, unfortunately bringing the monster's attention directly to the two Riders. Niev slowly walked forward as the monster squared up to smash its' comparitively small opponents.

"Kyvoster, I'll need your help to kill this thing, I have a plan, just wait for my signal."

_I hope it's a good idea, Niev, this foul monster is not something you can kill easily._

"Thank you for the encouragement."

_I'm here to annoy you, partner-of-my-mind._

Niev smirked at his dragon's banter, and braced himself for the magic he was about to unleash. Tapping into the energy stored in Ajunthar's diamond, he flourished the sword and pointed it at the beast.

"Kveykva!"

A thunderous blast of sound assaulted his ears a mere second later as a bolt of lightning struck the beast. For a brief instant, the monster was haloed in bluish-white light, then there was nothing. Kyvoster regained his feet and snarled a warning to his semi-blind Rider not a second too soon. A massive fist hit the ground right in front of Niev, knocking the older Rider onto his back. In spite of the three gaping wounds across his chest, Kyvoster ran into the monster, knocking it clear over as he sank his needle-like teeth into its' left shoulder, snarling ferociously. Enormous hands, tipped with claws almost as big as Kyvoster's, reached to pummel the attacking dragon. Niev regained his feet shakily, dimly recalling what he'd been told about using so much energy all at once. Ajunthar's diamond was now completely empty, and the bolt of lightning had done little more than dazzle the beast. Another blaze of light told him that Kyvoster was trying a close range torrent of fire, but the beast seemed to be immune to both fire and any magic based attacks. Caryn watched the vicious struggle in silence as she looked over Sarrarra. The yellow dragon was looking distinctly worse for wear, and the ground near her was soaked in blood. Kyvoster pushed himself off the beast and whacked it mightily with his tail. The monster stumbled and fell back a couple of paces, knocking down a few old, dead trees in the process, but soon came back into the fray. A plan began to form in Niev's mind, prompting a crafty, if exhausted, grin from the older Rider. Hastily making his way to Caryn and Sarrarra, he outlined his plan to them. Sarrarra gave an exhausted sigh as she poured her energy into Ajunthar's diamond, stopping when she was willing to give no more. Caryn donated all she could, and then Niev mouthed the spell that would hopefully kill the beast. Kyvoster kept up the fight to hopefully keep the monster occupied. Niev took a deep breath and drew on Ajunthar's pent-up magic.

"Sverd Reisa!"

The sword was fired towards the monster like a bolt from a crossbow. Kyvoster managed to shove the beast off him enough to avoid being hit, and the silver blade struck the monster on its' skull. Such was the speed the sword was being propelled at, it penetrated the skull and emerged out of the back of its head. The beast roared in agony as Ajunthar hit the ground, sticking in the dirt at a low angle, but stubbornly refused to die. Roaring at its' assailants, it charged full tilt towards Sarrarra, Caryn and Niev, its' clawed hands swiping at the ground as if to scoop them up and crush the life out of them. Caryn and Niev managed to dodge, but Sarrarra was headbutted to the ground. Groaning in agony, the yellow dragon tried to get up from the dirt, but fell back down again. Caryn yelled to her dragon and covered her face, sobbing as she tried to run to her, as the monster raised its' fist for a blow that would shatter Sarrarra's rib cage.

With a bellowing roar, a third dragon dropped out of the sky and crashed into the monster. In the confusion of the brawl, neither Rider nor dragon could tell who their rescuer was. Slowly, the beast was being overwhelmed by the newcomer, who was substantially larger than either Kyvoster or Sarrarra, and the new dragon soon managed to thrust the beast back, bleeding and missing chunks of flesh from a dozen locations. Only then did the Rider climb down. By the moonlight, Niev could see it was an elf, and female too. A sudden realisation struck him as the elven Rider proceeded to slaughter the monster. Finally, with an elegant upwards slash, the elf leapt nimbly down from the monster and sheathed her sword. Behind her, the monster toppled forwards in death. The elf picked up Ajunthar and silently walked towards Caryn and Niev. Already her dragon was nosing Sarrarra. Kyvoster made no effort to rejoin his Rider, and was fully engrossed in cleaning himself of the gore of battle. As the elf drew closer, both Riders recognised her as Kialandi. Niev mentally prepared himself for a tongue lashing and a lecture on how weak and pathetic humans were when Kialandi held out his weapon to him.

"This is yours, Niev, take it. Greetings, Caryn."

Kialandi spoke coolly, but not in her usual condescending manner. Niev sheathed his sword, thanking the elven Rider as he did so. Caryn nodded in return to her greeting, but made no move to say more. Kialandi looked from the dirtied male Rider to the younger, more scantily clad female Rider.

"You lost your clothing in the swamps, Caryn?"

Caryn nodded.

"Yes, I did, Kialandi Svit-kona."

For the first time in her life, Caryn saw what could only be described as Kialandi flushing, however slight it was. The elf turned and went to her dragon, and returned with a change of clothing. She handed the mossy green and pale cyan tunic to Caryn, before turning to Niev.

"Please grant her some privacy, Niev. I daresay you should know how to treat a lady?"

Caryn giggled a little as she discarded the blankets to pull on the lamarae tunic. Niev smiled and turned aside. Caryn examined how the tunic fitted and felt, and was surprised to feel strips of a smoother material than the felt-like lamarae on the inside, mainly around her shoulders and waist. As she turned to ask Kialandi exactly what made her tunic such a pleasure to wear, Niev walked over to Kyvoster. The red dragon was semi-dozing in the moonlight, glancing at the recently deceased nightmarish creature he had fought so hard to slay. Niev climbed onto his back and scratched just below his dragon's ears. Kyvoster growled, but the amusement and note of relaxation were easily heard by one who'd spent any time around the half-breed dragon.

"Thoughts bothering you, Kyvoster, or your wounds?"

_Both, Niev._

"Which is worse?"

The dragon snorted with amusement.

_Neither is worse than the other for now, partner-of-my-mind_

"Surely there's one thing irritating you most of all, Kyvoster? Is it Kialandi and her dragon?"

_No. And if you pester me over this matter for much longer, it'll be you who's irritating me_

At this, Niev laughed and rubbed harder. Kyvoster shut his red eyes as Niev used what magic he dared to deaden the pain around the gouges in his chest. Luckily, the beast had missed anything vital, and the three cuts were little more than flesh wounds. Reaching into the bond between himself and Kyvoster, he received the dragon's sleepy permission to use his own strength to close the wounds. Soon, there was no sign of the horrendous wounds, and Kyvoster was sound asleep. Niev got up off his dragon's back and approached Kialandi and Caryn, who were still talking. Kialandi seemed in the middle of an apology to the younger Rider.

"...I should not have acted so impolite towards you, young Caryn. My views are jaded because some human Riders have, in the past, been less than appreciative of their bond with a dragon."

Caryn shook her head, smiling.

"Please, don't worry about it, Kialandi Svit-kona."

Kialandi smiled at Caryn as the young Rider took the four Eldunari, forgotten in the madness of battle, to help heal Sarrarra. The beast's serrated teeth had almost severed the muscles in her tail, and both Caryn and her dragon were eager to undo the damage. Kialandi's huge dragon lay on the ground nearby, her wings spread protectively over Sarrarra. By now, it was approaching midnight, and all in the camp were exhausted. After finishing her healing with copious help from Uthur, Caryn cuddled down in the saddle and was asleep in mere seconds. Kialandi turned to Niev and spoke in a low voice.

"Niev, I followed you to bring you warning."

Niev looked up. Although he and Kialandi were of the same rank, at any time she could give him orders as dictated by Vrael, or vice versa.

"What is it?"

"You're needed to go to the Beor Mountains soon."

Almost immediately the human Rider knew what was coming. He sighed as Kialandi carried on.

"It's so you can complete the task your father was set over a hundred years ago. Strange beasts have emerged from there, and this creature you fought today might be one of them."

Niev nodded slowly.

"Will you accompany me?"

For a long time the elf woman was silent. Then, just when he felt sure she would decline, she agreed to and turned to retire for the night. He bedded down under Kyvoster's wing, out to the world until dawn. In the small hours of the morning, none of the occupants of the camp saw the shape of a dragonish being flying hastily south, soon followed by a second.

I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did writing it. I must confess, I was heavily inspired by The Force Unleashed, where you fight Maris Brood's bull Rancor. I did think for ages about a name for this monster, but an unknown, nightmarish monster that can give dragons a run for their money sounded equally as impressive. Next chapter coming up soon!


	10. Chapter 10

**Fate of the Forsworn**

**Chapter 10**

**Old wounds**

Kialandi frowned as she watched Caryn cast yet another searching spell for her weapon. Sarrarra was still taking things easy after the brutal fight the night before, and Niev was assisting Caryn with her search. Kyvoster had vanished some time in the night, telling only his Rider that he would be gone for some time. Caryn blew out a long sigh and ceased the flow of magic.

"There's nothing around here for miles that even resembles brightsteel, aside from Ajunthar and your sword, Kialandi Svit-kona. And I've stopped using the spell to detect your weapons now."

Niev murmured the same spell, this time without wording it so that his and Kialandi's weapons would be excluded. Slipping into a kind of trance, he scanned the landscape and froze in delight, ending the spell.

"Caryn, over here!"

He ran towards the marsh, followed by Kialandi and a very reluctant Caryn. Sarrarra shifted in her sleep, her tail flicking from side to side idly. Caryn stopped a good distance from the marsh.

"I'm not going near there again, Niev, not even with you, Sarrarra and a hundred other dragons here to guard me. What have you found?"

Niev circled the marsh until he came to the corpse of the massive nightmare beast from the night before. Already the body was rapidly decomposing, and giving off a stench that would put Lethrblaka to shame. Niev probed the corpse with his sword, smirked, and then slashed across the beast's side. The rotten flesh parted easily, and something glistened in the body. Caryn looked over in astonishment. Niev plunged his hand into the beasts' side and withdrew Kuldr, a beautiful sword smithed for Caryn by the elven smith Rhunon. Wiping it clean of the gore that clung to its' length, he walked over to the flabbergasted young Rider.

"One sword, Caryn. That ought to keep Master Ralforr happy."

Caryn took the sword in silent wonder, as if checking it was indeed hers and it was truly there. She placed the ornate weapon on the ground and woke up Sarrarra. The yellow dragoness walked over to them, snarling at the corpse of the beast as she did so. Even after healing and a good rest, her tail still bore the signs of the mauling she had taken during the fight. Many scales had been ripped clean off, and the exposed flesh was sensitive and itched badly. Caryn lifted up her newly reclaimed sword and smiled.

"Niev found it, Sarrarra! We can go back to Doru Areaba now!"

Sarrarra gave a sleepy grunt of approval and extended her left foreleg so that Caryn could climb onto her back. Caryn sheathed the sword in Sarrarra's saddlebags and turned to Niev and Kialandi.

"I can't thank you enough for helping me, you both saved my life. Hopefully one day I can do the same for you as well."

Niev smiled as he ruffled her hair, prompting a blush from her.

"I won't hold you to that, Caryn, but you're welcome. Hopefully I'll see you soon, I have a new mission to go to the Beor Mountains."

Caryn nodded as she settled in Sarrarra's saddle and waved farewell to Kialandi. Wearily, Sarrarra leapt into the air and flew into the west, towards Vroengard. Niev let out a sigh and turned to mount Kyvoster, who had returned silently whilst Caryn was leaving. Kialandi moved to mount her dragon too, but was prevented by the younger red dragon.

_Niev and I can face this mission alone, Kialandi._

Kialandi looked at Kyvoster with a slight expression of surprise.

"Your Rider wished for me to accompany you, Kyvoster. And surely after last night, it would be wise."

Kyvoster snarled as he flared his wings. Kialandi's dragon looked up and gave an amused snort as the male dragon snarled at her Rider.

_My Rider does not always know _what_ he wants, Kialandi. Leave us, we will attend to this mission alone._

Without wasting any more time, Kyvoster leapt into the air and was soon flying south to the Beor Mountains. Niev was half-asleep in the saddle, idly wondering if he couldn't have convinced Caryn to part with one of the four Eldunari she carried. Although normally heavily protected, several of the Elders on Vroengard did not object to one Rider passing their borrowed Eldunari to another. After the fight with the strange creature, the magic that saturated an old Eldunari would be most welcome to ease the aches and pains Kyvoster felt even now. Apart from the sound of the winds and Kyvoster's wing beats, the flight south was silent. Morning melted into afternoon steadily, and soon Kyvoster began to fly lower. As they neared the ground, a small lake came into view. Niev smiled sleepily as he felt Kyvoster's growing hunger, and mentally nudged his dragon, agreeing that a break would be welcome. Kyvoster gave a roar of delight and landed beside the sun-warmed lake, eagerly sniffing at the water. Niev climbed down off the saddle and set about removing it from his dragon's back whilst Kyvoster waited impatiently. As soon as the saddle and Niev were a safe distance from the water, Kyvoster waded in and began to hunt for pike and carp, his favourite freshwater fish. Although his long snout was more adapted to killing larger marine life such as sharks, it was no hindrance when it came to smaller fish. Niev smiled as he watched his dragon hunt. Knowing instinctively what he would ask of him when he had enough, he set about digging a pit with magic, although with much less speed than he usually would. After fetching enough wood to keep the fire going, he set about finding herbs and seasonings for the fish Kyvoster would soon be bringing to shore. In a mere few minutes, the red dragon emerged from the lake, dripping wet but satisfied with his catch. Niev lit the fire and took a casual look at how many fish Kyvoster had caught. In his jaws, the red dragon had a fair number of fat, juicy pike and several plump carp, as well as a few others that had seemingly caught his fancy whilst he swam underwater. He opened his jaws and dropped the fish onto the ground unceremoniously next to his Rider. Niev gave him a look of exasperation as he sapped what little life energy was left in them into Ajunthar's diamond. Kyvoster's look of perpetual ferocity shifted to that of a youngster asking for more than they knew they should. Sighing, Niev shook his head and began to gut and clean the fish, prompting a roar of glee from Kyvoster, who walked back into the lake and lay down in the sun-warmed shallows whilst he waited for his meal.

Over an hour later, Kyvoster was hard-pressed to find a care in the world. Gorged with food his Rider and best friend had prepared inexplicably well, he lay in the warm water, letting the sun warm his body. Niev sat on the adjoining field, burying the fish bones and filling in the fire pit. After such a tiresome fight the day before, playing the part of cook for Kyvoster was child's play, and far less arduous than some of the tasks his former master had set for him to have him use magic. A smirk crept across his face as he recalled accidentally setting fire to everyone's wood pile, not just his own. Whilst he initially had trouble with magic and remembering words in the ancient language, he had soon become a fairly average student. His master had tried to encourage him to do better, but Niev wasn't one to take even constructive criticism well, and as a result had fallen behind. Bizarre nightmares had dogged his dreams for years during his training, especially as he aged towards his twenties. In that time, although he had grown close to Kyvoster and befriended several other Riders, especially Kialandi, he had remained very much a loner in the wake of his father's death in the Beor Mountains. And now, by fate or design, he was heading to the very same location to partake in some bizarre mission. As if summoned by his thoughts, a blast of sound startled him out of his doze and he looked up to see a roll of parchment curled in the grass. He sat up and unrolled it, reading aloud.

"Niev. You are to partake in a mission on behalf of the dwarves. Urgals and Kull have been raiding their mines. Try to find a diplomatic solution. This was the mission entrusted to your father. Vrael."

He shoved the parchment into Kyvoster's saddlebags, his eyes flicking over to where his dragon dozed in the shallows. He knew the area all too well; he'd been privy to the scene whilst his father's dragon, Ty'roc, had disgorged his Eldunari and used his magic to teleport it back to Vroengard. Niev hadn't actually seen his father die, but he knew that no-one had dared to venture there after the avalanche that caused his death. Something about the story didn't sit right with him, even though he'd been told by Vrael himself. Admittedly, only Niev's father had been caught in the avalanche whilst Ty'roc had been elsewhere, but surely another Rider or two could have retrieved the silver dragon's Eldunari, regardless of the mission itself. For now, he decided to wait until Kyvoster awoke again, mentally giving a small laugh at how long it might take. If nothing else, Kyvoster's mixed blood could make him extremely lethargic at times. He could also fly in and out of water as if it were air, although only if he dived right in, angled himself correctly, and then swam straight up. Resigning himself to a long wait, Niev lay back in the grass near his dragon.

Night had fallen by the time Kyvoster awoke from his slumber. The moon was just rising over the mountains in the east, and clouds scudded across the dark blue sky, blocking out the stars. He gave a low rumble of satisfaction from his earlier meal and turned to look at the lake. He stretched his wings and yawned, waking Niev in the process. Niev got up almost immediately and looked up at the sky.

"We slept away most of the day? Well, I suppose it can't be helped, you _were_ pretty hurt from that beast last night."

Kyvoster tilted his head to look at Niev with a piercing eye.

_I don't need our bond to tell you were about to make some kind of remark about me having slept so long._

Niev smiled as he began to fasten Kyvoster's saddle onto his back.

"Me, sarcastic? You must have spent too much time sniffing heather again, Kyvoster."

Kyvoster growled loudly, enough to make even a seasoned soldier turn tail and flee. Several times in the past, the half-breed had torn up large quantities of heather, blown fire on them, and enjoyed a brief, pleasant jolt that the smouldering plant gave off. No other dragon had been able to detect any kind of aroma on the scale Kyvoster did, and many had put it down to Kyvoster's mixed blood. Niev had been likewise affected whilst his dragon attempted to fill his lungs with the scent, much to his infuriation. He climbed onto Kyvoster's back and held on as his dragon took to the air. For the rest of the night, Kyvoster flew towards their destination, and finally, as dawn approached, landed near a pine forest on the slope of a blasted mountain. He shifted uneasily as he looked at the mass of rocks and dirt that scuffed up the appearance of the landscape, even under the light of a near-full moon. Slowly, Kyvoster picked his way over the rocks towards the forest. Niev glanced around, wondering whether there were any Kull around, when Kyvoster suddenly stopped. A mental nudge from the red dragon pointed out exactly why. At the tip of the avalanche, where the forest had survived being buried under tons of rock, was a massive skull. Stretching back from the bleached white head was the full skeleton of an old, deceased dragon. Pale, silvery scales still clung to the corpse in places, but no hint of internal organs or flesh remained. Kyvoster turned his head to look at his Rider.

_Do you wish to be alone for now, Niev? I know exactly what you're thinking._

Silently, Niev descended from Kyvoster's back and walked up to the dragon's remains. He reached out and touched the skull with his gedwey ignasia marked right hand, as if seeking confirmation this was indeed where his father's dragon had fallen. After a few seconds he withdrew his hand, still not saying anything. He blew out a long sigh and turned to Kyvoster.

"Yes, this is where Ty'roc fell, and I imagine my father died around here somewhere too. It's one thing to dream about a place like this, but to come here and find the body after nearly a century, well, that's something else."

Pale, watery, pre-dawn light was beginning to show in the east. Kyvoster stiffened all of a sudden, flaring his wings and baring his fangs.

_Niev, Urgals are here!_

Sorry for taking so long to update and leaving you on a cliffhanger no less, work's been mental. Chapter 11 is in the works and will be here soon_  
_


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the year long gap between updates! This will NOT be standard proceedure for future chapters. Inspiration has been coming from all sorts of sources, each as unlikely as the next, but in any case, it's here now. Many thanks to all of you who have waited for this chapter

**Fate of the Forsworn**

**Chapter 11**

**Unfinished business**

Niev drew Ajunthar swiftly before the first Urgal came into sight. Mere moments later the small band came into view. Garbed in their typical armour, each Urgal was at least six foot tall. Kyvoster snarled warningly as the Urgals spread out into a crescent, making sure Niev could not see them all at once. The tallest and most muscled Urgal, clearly the leader, strode forward and gave a deep bellow. Niev didn't respond in kind, but lowered his silver sword.

"What is it you want, Urgal? This place is where my father and his dragon fell, I wish to be left in peace."

The Urgals murmured in their own tongue amongst themselves. The leader looked down at the Dragon Rider before him and spoke in a guttural, broken accent.

"My clan is here to beseech you for aid, Dragon Rider. Another clan of my race has taken to stealing the metals the short ones love so much, and they are slaughtering us all without discrimination for tribe. We ask you to stop the clan raiding the mines so that we might live alone once more."

Niev pondered what the Urgal had said as Kyvoster's warning snarl died down. A flicker of precognition ran through him, and he slashed to his right with his sword, just in time to deflect a javelin thrown from high up the hillside. Kyvoster roared as a second band of Urgals appeared, yelling a war cry. The band beside Niev responded in kind, and hefted their motley weapons. Niev looked at Kyvoster, and the red dragon jetted flame into the air. Niev hefted his sword and gestured to the second Urgal leader.

"You, bring your clan here. Defy me and you will reap my vengeance."

He turned to the bloodthirsty mob surrounding him calmly, as if this was something he saw on a daily basis.

"Put up your weapons. Do not attack them."

The clan chief who'd spoken looked astonished.

"But, Dragon Rider, they will lie and..."

Niev murmured a spell, and a spurt of red flame ran up the length of his father's sword. The Urgal chief looked at him sourly, then spoke to his followers in their own language. Kyvoster turned to Niev, his eyes smouldering.

_Be wary, that chief only told his followers to wait for his word before attacking_.

Niev nodded almost imperceptibly as the second band of Urgals walked towards them. Although larger in number than the first clan, the Urgals of the second group looked skinnier, as if famine had struck their lands. When both groups were a decent distance apart, Niev muttered a subtle spell that would drain the energy of any who tried anything seditious whilst he worked out the problem. He turned to each group and motioned for them to put away their weapons. Grudgingly, they did so. Suddenly one of the Urgals hefted a knife. Both groups stirred, but none were faster than Niev. Reinvigorated from the spell he had cast, he raised his left hand and spoke aloud.

"Jierda!"

The Urgal was slammed to the ground, his knife breaking as it hit a rock. The Urgals murmured but made no move to stop the Dragon Rider. Kyvoster looked almost amused as the Urgal got back up dazedly. Niev lowered his hand and pointed at the first clan leader.

"Tell me of where you are from, and how this group has impeded you."

Shouts of protest came from the second clan, only to be drowned out by Kyvoster's snarls. Niev glowered at the Urgals of the second group, inwardly marveling how he had gotten both groups to sit still for even this long.

"Either be silent of your own accord, or I will mete out justice to you as I see fit. I will not warn you again."

The Urgals fell silent sullenly. Niev turned back to the first war chief and listened as he told of how the second clan had attacked their small village for honour duels and foodstuffs. Nobody in the unusual gathering moved a muscle as the war chief spoke. Finally, at the end of his narrative, he took a step forward, as if to attack the leader of the other group. Niev gestured, his eyes clouding over, and a rock wrenched itself from the ground and levitated some ten feet above them all. The Urgal glowered but stepped back. Niev pointed at the second war chief. At the end of his narrative, the Dragon Rider was silent as he thought. Both Urgal groups waited, several becoming restless as time passed. Finally, Niev looked up.

"The judgement of the Dragon Rider Niev is this. None of you shall approach the dwarves again, whether you have in the past or not. Your village," he indicated the leader of the first clan, "shall not hoard more food than you need, whilst your village shall not raid them. If you want honour duels, seek out the thieves and murderers amongst the humans."

One of the war chiefs spoke up in disgust.

"Dragon Rider, there is no honour in slaying a thief."

Niev glared at the dissenting Urgal.

"I say there is. Would you not see it as revenge if he stole from you?"

Several of the Urgals gave a low chuckle. Niev released his spell, and slowly both groups began to part ways. Again, a flicker of precognition ran through him, and the Urgal who had tried to disrupt the negotiations before ran forward, his jagged shard of a knife in his hands. Niev sidestepped his headlong rush easily, and used magic to knock him to the ground. Raucous laughter emanated from the other Urgals, whilst a humiliated bellow of rage came from the Urgal Niev had just floored. The Dragon Rider spoke firmly.

"Don't."

The Urgal ignored him, got to his feet and ran at him full tilt. Niev raised one hand and strange tendrils of red and amber shot from his fingertips to connect with the Urgal. In the space of three seconds, the Urgal had been transformed from a living, muscled creature to a heap of dry bones with sparse clothing and armour. Silence reigned as the remains fell to the ground. Niev lowered his hand and walked towards Kyvoster, who looked at his Rider silently, his mood unreadable. Only when Niev turned to the meeting ground did he see all the Urgals had gone. Finally, Kyvoster spoke.

_You did what needed to be done. Blood-lusting Urgals are what started this problem, and cost your father his life. But to have done it so quickly, Niev, you could have persuaded those Urgals to move to Ilirea and become poets. Truly, that was..._

A bellowing roar cut off Kyvoster's mental speech as a smaller version of the nightmare beast that had attacked Niev and Caryn lumbered onto the scene. In daylight it looked more alien than any creature ever known, and it glowered at both dragon and rider before charging. Kyvoster leapt into the air, twisted, and slapped the creature with his tail, making it stumble and roar in frustration. The beast straightened up and made a futile attempt to swat the dragon out of the air. Kyvoster hovered as Niev hastily tightened the buckles to hold him in the saddle. Once done, he outlined his plan to the crimson dragon, and began to pour out the magic he'd gathered in Ajunthar. The beast roared again, again trying to grab at Kyvoster. With surprising agility, Kyvoster flew behind the monster and slammed it to the ground with one well placed kick. Niev spoke his spell, and a massive rock crashed on the beast's head, killing it instantly. The Urgals who had lingered gave bellowing cheers at the swiftness of the deed. One Urgal from the starved tribe, seemingly a shaman of some kind, beckoned the Dragon Rider down. Grimacing, Niev urged Kyvoster to land. The Urgal shaman walked up to them and spoke in a twisted accent.

"Many of these beasts stalk our lands, and it is they that consume our prey. One of our trackers found a breeding den for them six moons ago."

Niev's eyes flashed. He nodded to the Urgal.

"Think of the location and I will go there and cleanse the land of this menace. I will seek out your war chief when they are eradicated."

The Urgal gave a short bow, then turned and left the area. Niev gave a long sigh as Kyvoster began to talk.

_Niev, that draining technique you used on that Urgal is not one you should use. It is complicated, and can twist and rot your mind from the inside. I've seen your mind and heart, and as humans go, you are noble, courageous, kind and somewhat foolhardy. But using such methods will gain you no favour if the Council ever learn of it. I have held my silence for you, partner-of-my-mind, but consider your love of challenges. Anyone could kill an Urgal, or even one of these nightmare beasts, with such a technique. Use your more basic training to make more creative methods of defence and attack._

Niev nodded silently as he mentally shared the knowledge the Urgal had given them. Kyvoster flew into the sky, deliberately looking straight ahead as Niev looked at the remnants of his late father's last battleground. He sent a mental call to Vroengard, asking for assistance with the alleged nest of nightmare beasts. Unchecked, they had the potential to ruin entire towns.

Flying back to Vroengard, Caryn was in an unusually sulky mood. Sarrarra wasn't talking, her attempts at talking with the Eldunari had been unsuccessful, and she was now certain Kialandi held her in lower regard than most humans. Considering the elven Rider had always been a detractor of humans, it meant that Kialandi probably prefered the company of Urgals, Ra'zac, rapists and Lethrblaka. As she sat back in the saddle, a mental tingle touched her mind. She soon recognised it as Vrael himself, and hastily responded.

_Master Vrael, what may I do for you?_

The head of the Riders wasted no time with more words than necessary.

_I want you to aid Niev in fighting a nest of those strange beasts you encountered. Send back the Eldunari you were loaned and head there immediately._

Caryn gave a sigh as she drew on the strength of each Eldunari to teleport them all back safely. Sarrarra turned around, but not in the ideal direction to head to Niev. Caryn soon noticed and nudged Sarrarra.

"Sarrarra, we're meant to be going to help Niev, and he's to the south-east."

Abruptly, Sarrarra dived for the ground below, and landed at a run. She proceeded to scratch at the ground until she seemed satisfied with something, then lay down and dozed off, maintaining her silence against her Rider as she did so. Caryn repeatedly tried spurring her dragon on, but to no avail. She sighed and drew her sword from her sheath, gazing in admiration down the golden blade. She touched the topaz pommel stone and touched the repository of magic within it, such as it was. Her thoughts flicked to Niev. Somehow, he was able to channel the essence of life itself into his sword's diamond and keep it as magical energy, but no scroll, book or tome in Vroengard had given more than a hint of such a spell existing, much less how to wield it. Sighing, she stared down the beautiful weapon, her memory flicking back to when she had first met Niev. A sad smile crossed her face as she thought back to her fascination and awe at being rescued by a legend. Admittedly, she hadn't heard of Niev himself, but myths and stories painted the Dragon Riders in the role of demi-gods, heroes, protectors and the very epitome of what one person could do. She felt her eyes grow damp as she recalled speaking to him for the first time.

_"Do you think I'm magical?"_

Caryn sniffed, sheathed her sword and stood up. She walked a short distance from Sarrarra and kicked at the dusty soil, impatient to help Niev seek out the bizarre nightmarish creatures that had sprung up from seemingly nowhere. As she kicked away at the soil, a sparkle in the dirt caught her eye. Curious, she knelt down and brushed the soil away, soon exposing a small red ruby. She smiled radiantly, feeling a touch of irony. The precious stone was the same colour as Kyvoster's scales. Although there was no denying Niev's dragon was sarcastic, she knew him well enough to know that there was genuine warmth and affection in his heart for her. Climbing back into the saddle, she was about to prod Sarrarra awake and convince her by any means necessary to go to where Niev was when she truly beheld the state of her partner. Sarrarra was utterly exhausted, in more ways than one. Opening herself to their bond, she could feel the yellow dragon's fatigue, the aches and pains from the recent battle, and what was perhaps most distressing of all, Sarrarra's concern for her. Caryn reached deeper into their bond and pried her dragon into a semi-awake state. Sarrarra didn't move, but her golden eyes half-opened in an expression of immense tiredness.

_Caryn, if you're going to..._

Caryn took a deep breath.

"No, I'm not going to insist we go south now. I want to apologise. You did so much for me when I was stuck in the quicksand, and you've always such a good friend to me. I really don't deserve you."

Yawning slightly, the female dragon shifted slightly.

_Nonsense. Without _you_, Caryn, I would never have hatched. Even if someone had created somebody exactly like you, I would have not have hatched for them. You and I are one body and soul_.

Tears welled up again in Caryn's eyes at her dragon's touching speech. Before she could articulate a response to Sarrarra's love for her, she became aware that she had fallen asleep again. Smiling warmly, she snuggled down in her saddle and waited for her to awaken.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note

Sorry it's been so long since an update, inspiration has been hard to come by, and the fact I lost the entire story didn't help much. Hopefully things will move on more smoothly, but I can only promise that I'll try.

Inheritance is a really good book, although it invalidates this story by confirming that Kialandi was MALE. I got my information originally from the Inheritance Wikipedia, which stated Kialandi was a female elven Rider. But I'm going to carry on as if Kialandi was a female elf.

**Fate of the Forsworn**

**Chapter 12**

**Teamwork**

Kyvoster flew on towards the hills the Urgal shaman had guided them too, his crimson scales glittering in the sunlight. On his back, Niev was dozing lightly, relishing the opportunity to get some rest. Beneath them, they passed mostly farmland, interspersed with the occasional village. Although war was not upon the land, many of the villages had decided to take no chances and had erected walls of dirt and rock. Kyvoster looked intently at one such wall, inwardly laughing at the height. Three metres would be woefully insufficient to stop a dragon of his size and age, regardless of how much more growth he had to do. It was mid-afternoon and pleasantly cool by the time the pair arrived at the low hills, and Kyvoster silently wished they had had more time to recuperate. Already he could see two of the twisted nightmares lumbering over the land. He mentally woke Niev and hovered at a distance.

_What are we to do? Killing the entire nest is impractical without aid, and I doubt any other Riders apart from Caryn are within distance to aid us. _

Niev yawned as he awoke from his nap and looked over the rugged hills. By now, they had been noticed, and another of the hunched creatures had emerged from its' lair to glower at the intruders. Kyvoster snarled warningly as one began to approach, then suddenly broke off his snarl. Niev shifted in the saddle and rubbed at his eyes.

"Land, Kyvoster. I'll deal with this one."

Before the red dragon could comply, a torrent of green flame engulfed the nearest beast. Although it had little effect beyond distracting the hellish monster, it drew attention away from the hybrid. Kyvoster and Niev both looked to see who it was. Approaching from the north-west were three other dragons and their riders. Soon, the small group had converged upon their target, and their dragons were engaged in raw physical combat with the enemy. Kyvoster flew forward, talons outstretched and jaw agape, when suddenly he contacted Niev.

_Niev, those things are some variant of Lethrblaka! Look at them!_

The Rider did so, and saw that Kyvoster was correct. Whilst not identical to their cousins, the monsters had several of their characteristics, including their thick skin, almost segmented eyes, and brittle claws. He spared a look towards the other Riders, who had slain the first beast and were on the ground, licking their wounds. Kyvoster flew towards them and landed nearby. Niev recognised all six present. The largest dragon, Miremel, was a brown female bonded to a saturnine elf male named Rellith. The two other riders were twin humans, Charl and Arisu, who Niev had been tutored with. Both women were blonde, tall, and carried their blades with a degree of uncertainty. Even after knowing them for nigh on eight decades, he could still barely tell them apart. Charl was bonded to a pearlescent cream female dragon named Nerene, and Arisu was bonded to an emerald female dragon named Karra. Rellith looked over at Niev and made the traditional elvish greeting, surprising Niev by making the first move. Charl and Arisu were less formal, and their dragons sniffed noses with Kyvoster. All three of the other dragons looked far more like how people imagined dragons to be, compared to Kyvoster. Rellith then spoke.

"Master Vrael sent us to accompany you in exterminating these verminous beasts. We left Vroengard just after you and were directed to this area. Niev, we have been given to understand you're the closest thing there is to an expert on these monstrosities. How do we stop them?"

Niev was suddenly uncomfortably aware of seven pairs of eyes watching him. He had never thought of himself as a leader of any sort, yet here he was giving instruction on how to kill grotesque nightmare beasts to fellow riders and dragons. Just as he began to speak, one of the beasts ran at a shambling run towards Miremel and Rellith. The female dragon roared and twisted to meet her attacker head on, spewing fire as a deterrent. Just as Arisu and Charl moved to assist, prompting Nerene and Karra to do so as well, a massive rock hit Nerene in the side, breaking several ribs as well as hurling the dragon onto her side. She screamed in rage and agony, a cry echoed by her Rider, who was nearly crushed by her dragon. Arisu's eyes narrowed, and even as she unsheathed her emerald blade, Karra roared deafeningly. Kyvoster was already moving as Niev shouted orders.

"We can't kill them all, there are dozens of these things! Everyone, help Nerene heal and get airborne."

All three dragons poured their magic, guided by their riders, into Nerene's massive wounds. Whimpering, the pearlescent dragon got to her feet and took to the air as Miremel made her first kill. Nerene flew bravely, but soon fell from the sky and barely landed safely. Arisu was in a fury, and she and her dragon were in mortal combat with the nightmare beast that had thrown the rock at her twin. From the north-west came another roar, and Sarrarra's yellow form came into view, shining like the sun. Niev assessed the situation, and decided to call a retreat. Rellith and Miremel joined Sarrarra, Caryn, Nerene and Charl whilst Niev did his utmost to convince Arisu to pull back. The red dragon joined in her vicious attack, his serrated claws ripping through the beast's hide as if it were parchment. Niev tried reasoning with Arisu as Karra lunged for the beast's spinal cord.

"Arisu, if we stay, we'll get overwhelmed. Look at how dangerous these monsters are! We HAVE to pull back and make a decision on how to kill them all. I promise you can have your revenge, just not yet!"

Karra severed the beast's spinal cord, killing it. Arisu's eyes locked with Niev's, her sword stained with the enemy's blood.

"I will hold you to that, Niev. But don't go back on your word."

Karra and Kyvoster snapped at a venturesome beast smaller than the rest, and both dragons leapt to the air. Roars followed them as the beasts mingled around, unsure what to do. Soon, Karra, Arisu, Niev and Kyvoster had landed at their makeshift camp. Nerene was still in agony, and almost mewling at her wounds. Rellith had already used his magic to lift water from the ground, and was dabbing at Nerene's bloodied body. Relatively fresh, Sarrarra was keeping an eye on the beasts' lair, but fortunately none seemed eager to come any closer with four dragons and five angry riders so close at hand. Charl was mercifully unhurt, and crouched beside Nerene, muttering healing spells. Arisu looked from her twin to Nerene and then to the shambling beasts who had brought a dragon low in so little time. Niev dismounted Kyvoster and walked to where the pearlescent dragon lay, moaning in pain.

"We can't afford to stay here. Night is falling, we need to put about five miles between us and this place. Charl, will Nerene be able to make it?"

Charl looked up at the older Rider, her eyes waterlogged.

"Niev, Nerene is barely hanging on. One of the ribs punctured her lung; she's choking on her own blood."

Niev, Arisu, Caryn and Rellith all cursed on hearing how badly Nerene was hurt. Caryn approached, leaving Sarrarra to keep watch with Kyvoster, holding a book in her left hand.

"We may be able to heal her enough to get her to move. I know better than anyone how you feel, Charl. Don't forget what happened to me at Bullridge. But Niev's right. The further we are from here, the better chance Nerene has at healing fully. I may be able to do something for her in the meantime though. I need your permission to talk with Nerene."

Charl nodded and moved away from her dragon's side. Nerene growled, but soon acquiesed and lay still. Caryn drew her golden sword and began to draw on the energy stored in the topaz pommel stone. Catching on, Niev, Rellith and Miremel all funnelled what energy they could into Caryn's spell. Shutting her eyes, Caryn mentally probed Nerene's body for the crucial wound. She soon found what she was looking for; a three inch long tear in her right lung. Using the energy in Kuldr's stone, she fixed the cut and emptied the lung of the blood that had poured in. Finally, she withdrew from mental contact with Charl's dragon and almost collapsed onto Arisu. Charl hastily spoke with Nerene, then turned to an exhausted Caryn, beaming.

"You helped save my dragon's life, Caryn. I won't ever forget this."

Caryn smiled blearily and shook her head.

"Anything for a fellow Rider, within reason."

Arisu looked from Caryn to Niev in mild amusement.

"Exactly how long did Niev tutor you for before Ralforr was assigned to be your master? Only he is that sarcastic."

Caryn smiled again and walked back to Sarrarra. Kyvoster looked over at his Rider, fixing him with one huge red eye.

_Will Nerene be able to move? Those beasts are pressing their luck, and I don't especially want to kill something like that again, they taste disgusting._

Niev sighed and shook his head.

"Typical, Kyvoster, always thinking with your stomach. Nerene is exhausted, and unless we all exhaust ourselves trying to get her to fly, we will have to stay put."

_So I will not be getting fed tonight? I'll be standing guard all night long I assume?_

"Not quite all night, no. But we need to sort things out."

Niev beckoned to Caryn, who joined the assembled group of Riders and dragons, and began to talk.

"We're not going to be able to do things the easy way after today's misfortune, and we'll have to camp right here. Rellith, can you stand guard for two hours after sunset?"

The elf nodded silently. Behind him, Miremel flexed her wings and yawned. Niev nodded in thanks.

"Can you also have Miremel join Sarrarra and Kyvoster? If those things see three dragons menacing them, they might reconsider attacking us. Arisu, I know you don't want to leave right now, but we need you to bring back any food you can get your hands on. There was an old farm about a mile south. Take Karra and see if you can negotiate for any supplies. Pay them whatever they ask for."

Arisu got up silently and mounted the green dragon. In mere seconds, the two were airborne and flying towards the farm nearby. Rellith lit a fire with a spell, and Charl and Caryn continued doing their utmost to heal Nerene. Soon, the pearlescent dragon was nearly fully healed, but totally exhausted and unable to do more than raise her head. Niev walked over to Kyvoster, Sarrarra and Miremel, and watched as the light dimmed in a fiery sunset. As it got dark, the beasts became more and more active. Arisu returned with Karra, the dragoness gripping several dead deer in her talons. On smelling the food, the three dragons on watch looked over before resuming their vigil. Surprisngly, Kyvoster nudged Niev's mind.

_Offer to season Nerene's food for her. It may help her, even if I can't eat. When this mission is over, we are returning to Gil'ead and you, my Rider, are going to show me exactly how good your talent at cooking is._

Smiling, Niev approached Karra, Arisu, Charl and Nerene. The emerald dragoness had been considerate enough to skin the carcasses. Not surprisingly, Rellith had opted to move to another part of the camp to be away from the raw meat. Just as Nerene was starting on her first deer, Niev held up a hand.

"Charl, please ask Nerene if she'd like me to season her food for her. I always do it for Kyvoster, and he loves it."

Charl looked at the older Rider in some confusion, but complied regardless. Moments later she looked up after conversing with her dragon.

"She says to do it on one of the carcasses if you want to, but not to take long about it."

Niev nodded, and soon had several dried herbs stuffed into one of the deer carcasses. By the time he was finished, he was covered in gore up to his elbows and Nerene had almost finished eating. Rellith looked up at the hills nearby, his hand resting on his sword. Nerene looked at the carcass Niev had prepared, and sniffed it quizzically. She began to eat the raw venison, and had soon finished. Niev had turned away in the meantime to wash himself, and was soon approached by Charl. He looked up as he released the spell to levitate water.

"Nerene thanks you for your concern, she enjoyed that."

Niev smiled.

"Anything for a friend, within reason."

Charl gave a chuckle and turned to sit with her dragon. Already, Nerene was fast asleep. The leftovers from her meal were divided among the other four dragons equally. Miremel and Karra both ate their frugal meal without preamble, but Kyvoster and Sarrarra were almost romantic with the way one dragon would feed the other, similar to how a mother hawk would feed a chick. Rellith and Arisu watched the two, much to Caryn's embarrassment. It was no big secret that she harboured some romantic feelings towards Niev, who had saved her life multiple times, but she had never suspected Sarrarra's emotions would reflect hers. As the light faded entirely, the dragons' play died off as terror set in. Despite Rellith's ability to see in the dark, a trait that the human riders also possessed, the beasts had made it a habit to lunge at one side of the camp and even throw smaller rocks towards the assembled dragons. Nerene had long since been roused, and was not healing as well as hoped by the constant interruptions. Kyvoster and Karra's tempers were both at breaking point, and at one point the two dragons had floored one of the beasts in a vicious brawl. Neither dragon had killed the monster, but four gouges in its' chest proved that it had not been for lack of trying. Eventually, around midnight, Rellith, Arisu and Charl used a spell over the camp to silence any noise not made by a human to give Nerene some peace. The pearly-white dragon finally dozed off, but the night-time harrassment continued until a shower of rain broke out some two hours later. The beasts retreated to their lairs, and Niev and Caryn casted a second spell to shield them from the downpour. A damp chill pervaded the air as the temperature dropped rapidly, waking those who had risked a nap. Although Charl, Arisu, Karra and Miremel soon fell asleep again, Sarrarra was more than irate with the inclement conditions and being unable to do anything. Rellith sat with Niev as Caryn dozed beneath Miremel's wings, quietly discussing the order's plans on what to do with a sect of cultists who had emerged near Dras-Leona. Thus far the cultists had done little more than build a bizarre obsidian cathedral, but word from spies had suggested they worshipped the hideous mountain Helgrind, and were abducting people for sacrifices every full moon. Also, a Lethrblaka nest that had been discovered in the vicinity, containing no less than five eggs, had been emptied by the cultists. The idea that humans could willingly feed others to Ra'zac was a horrific idea, but hopefully if it was culled in time, it would not become a proper religion.

Dawn broke over the camp, the sun shrouded in grey rain clouds. Kyvoster and Sarrarra alone remained awake, each looking at the hills with expressions of ferocity. Charl got up and shifted closer to the dying fire, muttering to make it flare up again. The fire flared white, and resumed burning. She looked over at her sleeping dragon, and silently wondered if a night's sleep would be enough. Nerene opened one blue eye and looked right at Charl.

_What is it that troubles you?_

Charl sighed and stretched, yawning.

"It's everything. We can't abandon this mission, you're hurt, these beasts are impervious to magic and your fire. We're against monsters that are close to our equal. Also, I don't think they came about naturally. No scroll ever suggests such monsters exist."

Nerene flexed her white wings and yawned, scratching at the dirt she lay on. For some time she was silent before speaking again.

_Study our foes for us all, Charl, and we will find their weakness_.

Rellith awoke and got up, and began to murmur healing spells to Nerene. The white dragoness stayed totally still as Rellith's healing spells took effect, and slowly eased her aches and pains. Charl frowned as she considered what her dragon had said, and suddenly an idea hit her. Ignoring the fact it was still early, she went and shook the other Riders awake. None looked too happy on being awoken so early. Niev yawned and looked at her.

"What is it Charl? Is Nerene in more pain?"

Charl shook her head.

"No, but thank you all for what you've done for us. I think I may have a weakness to use against those beasts."

Instantly, she had the attention of everyone, human, elf and dragon, in the camp. Rellith broke the silence.

"We all tried magic when we killed that first beast yesterday. It didn't work."

Charl smiled inexplicably.

"No, it didn't, but while those things are immune to magic directly, what about things we can do indirectly? For example, did anyone notice when they retreated in the night?"

Caryn's yellow eyes widened as the others spoke among themselves.

"Are you saying that strange monsters who can wound even mighty dragons are scared of getting wet?"

Charl nodded.

"Exactly. Niev told us all that they are at least part-Lethrblaka. They have their weaknesses too."

Niev coughed slightly, drawing attention to him.

"I'm not doubting what you say Charl, but there is one fault in this plan. There's little water around here; we probably took up most of it when making camp. And I doubt even all of us together," He gestured at all of them, "can pin down one of those things to drown it."

Arisu shook her head.

"Maybe we can, maybe we can't. But what if we were to use magic to hold water in the air, and do to them what they did to Nerene? Force the water into their lungs. Whilst they choke, they'll be unable to fight back, and then we can strike back."

Instantly there was a buzz of approval in the camp, coming from both Riders and dragons. Sarrarra loped over to the camp, nudged Karra, who had fared best of all during the night, and promptly fell asleep. The emerald dragoness rose and shook herself, and turned to face Kyvoster, who had stubbornly stayed up all night. Charl turned to her fellow Riders with a smile.

"So shall we try it then?"

All four of the Riders agreed. Niev quickly mounted Kyvoster, just as Arisu climbed onto Karra. Although the red dragon seemed more than slightly weary, Karra was eager to begin. Charl made to climb up behind her sister when a mental nudge from Nerene prompted her to stop. Yawning, the pearlescent dragoness poured strength into the diamond that rested in Charl's silver blade. Unusually for a Rider, Charl's blade was mounted on a pole, not unlike a dwarven huthvir. Rellith conversed quietly with Miremel, his longsword clutched in one hand. The brown dragoness leapt into the air suddenly, hovering majestically over the hills. One of the beasts had ventured close to the camp, and silently Charl gave the sign to attack. All five Riders moved in perfect synchrony. Caryn and Rellith yelled in tandem as the brown dragon dived for her prey.

"Adurna reisa!"

Two orbs of water almost a foot across rose out the ground, clumps of dirt and grass visible within them. Miremel collided with the shambling beast and knocked it flat on its' chest. Caryn took a deep breath as Karra also took to the air.

"Ganga fraka!"

Her water orb smashed into the nightmare beast. The effect was instant. The beast roared in agony as it felt the water on its thick hide. Caryn frowned and focused on not only splitting the orb, but forcing each half to go down the creature's nostrils. Karra had lured out a second beast, which was being forcibly restrained by Miremel whilst Rellith coolly dispatched it. Caryn inexorably forced the divided orb into the creature's snout, watching with a somewhat troubled air as the water drowned it from the inside. With a last roar, the beast ceased its clawing, twitched twice and moved no more.

Throughout the rest of the morning, the five Riders eliminated nearly all of the beasts. Sarrarra joined in at mid-morning, allowing Kyvoster to take a rest, although Karra and Miremel kept on going. Finally, only one of the beasts remained. Three times the size of the others, it was physically a match even for Miremel. Niev and Charl stood by their sleeping dragons as the titanic monster glowered at them all. It raised a fist into the air and slammed it into the ground, seemingly feeling no pain. The tremor from the impact woke Kyvoster and Nerene, and a sense of foreboding fell over the Riders as the ultimate challenge lunged for them.


	13. Chapter 13

Happy New Year!

**Fate of the Forsworn**

**Chapter 13**

**Depths of Darkness**

Karra and Kyvoster snarled menacingly as the giant nightmare beast spread its' muscled arms and roared. Miremel and Sarrarra flew to remain near Nerene, in an effort to give the recuperating dragoness some measure of protection. Niev and Arisu both brandished their blades from their dragon's backs, catching the beast's attention. Over the noise of the wingbeats, Niev called to Arisu.

"Here is your chance for revenge, Arisu. Make it count."

Arisu grinned ferally, and Karra dived towards the monster at her urging. Summoning up his strength, Kyvoster spewed a jet of bright red fire at the beast. Arisu cried out, "Skoliro Brisingr," protecting her and Karra from the flames. Although the flames themselves had no effect on the creature, the light seemed to dazzle it for a precious handful of seconds. That was all the time Arisu needed. Incredibly, she dismounted Karra, leapt onto the beast's skull, and with two swift slashes, had rendered it blind. The beast roared deafeningly in agony and tried to swipe Arisu off its' head, only to miss. Karra seized one of the beasts' arms, and Kyvoster, cottoning on, did likewise with the other. All but immobilised and blinded, the beast roared in frustration. Arisu flourished her sword and was about to hack into the skull of the creature when it stumbled under Karra and Kyvoster's weight. Cursing, she slipped and let go of her weapon. Niev swapped Ajunthar from his right hand to his left, and yelled.

"Arisu, catch!"

He hurled Ajunthar with all his strength. Arisu held out her right hand and cried out.

"Letta!"

The silver blade halted in midair. Arisu plucked the sword out of the air and sliced into the monster's skull, soon exposing the wrinkled flesh of its' brain. Drawing on all the power Niev had stored in Ajunthar's diamond, she hacked at the monster's brain and then screamed, "Kveykva!"

A shimmering bolt of emerald lightning struck the beast on its' critical wound. The result was little short of explosive. Hunks of raw flesh were flung in every direction, and gouts of blood fountained into the air. Arisu was coated in the greenish thick blood from head to foot, and flung off the creature's ruined head. Karra and Kyvoster released their grip as the monster fell down dead, and Charl hastily yelled a spell to slow her twin's fall. As she was lowered slowly, Ajunthar fell from her grip, and she began to claw at the thick blood engulfing her. Spitting and coughing, she managed to clear the foul liquid off her face, and took several deep breaths to regain her energy. She looked at the dead beast, wearily got up, and walked to where her emerald blade lay. Charl, Caryn and Rellith hurried over to her. Rellith examined the filthy Rider and shook his head in admiration.

"You did well in slaying the queen of these beasts, Arisu. But our job is not over yet. We must seek out any eggs or young and destroy them."

Arisu nodded tiredly, droplets of the vile blood falling from her blonde hair as she did so.

"I understand, Rellith-elda. But first, let me get changed. I'm hardly at my best right now."

Niev gave a smirk as Karra approached her rider.

"Oh, I don't know about that Arisu. Compared to that time..."

He broke off as Arisu glowered at him. Kyvoster walked towards the lair of the beasts and sniffed tentatively. His snort of disgust was enough to draw Niev's attention, who got up and wandered towards the cave opening. He felt a strange tug at his mind, and recognised it as Kyvoster trying to share what he'd scented in the cave. Relaxing his grip, his mind melded with Kyvoster's as the red dragon sniffed the air. Although to the dragon the smells were not that bad, had Niev detected such powerful aromas in his own form, he would have passed out. The overpowering stench of rotten flesh was ever pervalent in the opening, but another odour was detectable, one that neither dragon nor rider could place. Kyvoster released his hold on Niev's mind and shook himself.

_Shall we get one of the others to come with us? I'm almost ashamed to say this, but this cave worries me. Deeply._

Niev looked back at his companions. Nerene was obviously out of the question. Miremel was too large to fit in the cave. Karra and Sarrarra could make it, but both dragonesses were tired from the battles they had been fighting all morning. Rellith would stay with Nerene to help the white dragon to heal, regardless of how urgent it was to destroy the eggs. Caryn looked on the brink of collapse from doing her best to restore the energy in Kuldr's topaz hilt. Arisu was trying to change after slaying the queen of the beasts, leaving only Charl. It was more than likely Charl would want to stay with Nerene, but Niev decided to chance asking her to help. He walked up to where she sat, drawing her gaze as he did so. She smiled wanly.

"Are you alright Niev?"

Niev shrugged.

"Considering all that's happened to us, I cannot complain. I wanted to ask you if you'd like to come with Kyvoster and I to destroy these eggs in the caves."

Before he'd finished speaking, Charl was on her feet.

"Count me in. Throughout this mission I've been a liability, not an asset, because I slipped up and didn't watch after Nerene as she watched after me. Hopefully this will make up for things."

Niev shook his head as Charl plucked her weapon off the ground.

"No, you aren't a liability Charl. That could just as easily have happened to any of us. We can't all be as fortunate as Laetri was when she survived slaying a Shade."

Charl brandished her weapon and smiled.

"Well I'm ready to go. Nerene's going to get some sleep. We shouldn't be in there for more than an hour. Go in, smash the eggs and destroy any young, and come out again. What can go wrong?"

The older rider groaned and shook his head.

"Charl, I don't even want to _think_ about what might go wrong."

Smiling broadly, the two Riders walked towards Kyvoster. Behind them, Caryn was sleeping beside Miremel and Sarrarra, Arisu was taking a bath, and Rellith was healing Nerene. Karra had gone hunting for them all once again, leaving the task of emptying the nest to Niev, Charl and Kyvoster.

Five minutes later, Niev was leading the way into the maze of tunnels, his wards protecting him and Charl from the horrific stench in the nightmare beasts' catacombs. A red werelight illuminated the passageway in front of them, but the darkness seemed almost alive, as if it was doing all it could to smother the light. Kyvoster padded along behind them, his thin lips raised off his needle-like teeth as he snarled viciously. Every so often, the trio would encounter the remains of some unfortunate slain by the monsters. Mostly they were animal remains, but amongst them were dwarf, human and Urgal corpses. Even though the beasts had been wiped out, it still seemed as if their roars and the screams of their victims echoed throughout the labyrinth. Suddenly the passage widened, and before them was a vast cavern. In one corner was a slab of rock shaped like a crude altar. Stood in front of the altar was a robed figure over six feet tall, all features covered. Charl and Niev unsheathed their blades and stood ready as the person spoke in a flat monotone.

"You have fought against the rightful owners of this territory, and slain the queen of my creations. It is only right that you heretics die for the horrendous crimes you have commited."

Niev's eyes narrowed as Charl took a firm hold on her weapon. He knew what was coming, and reacted with liquid speed as the robed man yelled "Jierda!". Shoving Charl aside, he took the attack head on. Beneath his robes, the man seemed to smile on seeing a Dragon Rider floored so easily. As Niev's concentration faltered, the werelight went out, plunging the room into total darkness. The robed man gave a cry of surprise and yelled "Brisingr", lighting various torches around the room in blue flame. He drew a sword as Charl ran in with her weapon held high. Whilst it was awkward to wield, Charl's halberd had twice the range of any normal sword, and with her speed and agility, she could easily launch surprise attacks. Surprisingly, the man managed to block her attacks for almost five minutes before he began to tire, leaving the Dragon Rider fresh and unfazed. Sensing victory, Charl pressed her attack, and soon the man's pale sword was sent spinning out of his grip. Spinning the blade slightly, she swept her opponent's legs out from under him. Even as he landed on the rocky floor, she flicked the point of her weapon up to his throat. Spitting blood, the man glared at her with naked hatred.

"You will never be forgiven for the atrocities you have committed. More of my work shall rise, and I shall have all of you Dragon Riders slain by my hand. You cannot hope to compete with me."

Charl snorted.

"Be silent. Keep your mouth shut."

The man's expression darkened further.

"How dare you speak to me in such a tone! I am far superior to you, and..."

Behind them, Niev got up and approached the two combatants. Drawing Ajunthar, he pointed the silver sword at the man's forehead.

"Well isn't this a small country. I never thought I'd have the misfortune to see you again, Kallath. So, these pathetic creatures are the result of your insanity."

Kallath glowered at Niev and reached inside his robes to grab a weapon. Charl wasted no time and swiftly beheaded the man. Niev blew out a sigh as Charl straightened up.

"Well, lets find these eggs and destroy them. If nothing else, Kallath there believed in making many of something so that one might survive where others didn't."

Charl wiped her blade on the dead man's robes and nodded. As they walked through the cave, searching for the eggs, Niev explained about the late insane magic caster.

"Kallath was from the village of Carvahall, and was tutored in magical arts for some twenty years in Teirm. He was fascinated with necromancy, and studied from books even though the subject is widely forbidden. His tutors did all they could to sway him, but to no avail. When he tried to hybridise a wild dragon egg with the corpse of a Ra'zac, I was called on to intervene. I saved the egg, but Kallath vowed revenge and it seems that these beasts are what he created to try and slay the Riders."

Charl looked up as she pushed aside a pile of debris.

"But how could you merge a living creature with something dead?"

Niev shrugged as he called to Kyvoster and they set off down one of the passages. Charl hurriedly followed, and for the next two hours, all three searched in silence for the eggs of the monsters. As they turned a corner, the red werelight Niev had summoned flickered dangerously, and soon the eggs were revealed. Almost totally round, unlike the typical oval shape of a dragon egg, the eggs were pitted and scratched. In the middle of the room lay a pile of corpses, giving off a horrendous stench enough to make both Riders stumble. Niev drew his weapon and smashed the nearest egg. A viscous, dark purple fluid flooded the floor, revealing a half-formed monster within. Charl looked at the ruined egg, winced, and retched all over the floor. Niev went to Kyvoster, retrieved a bottle of some kind of fruit juice, and passed it to Charl.

"Drink this. If you want, I'll destroy these eggs. Wait with Kyvoster, I won't take long."

Charl nodded and washed her mouth out with the juice. Although she knew she had to wash her mouth out after being sick, she was loathe to waste any of the juice. She sat near Kyvoster, who looked increasingly edgy at being underground for so long. Some ten minutes later, Niev had finished his grisly task, leaving only one egg intact. He muttered a spell Charl could not hear, and then voiced a second one. After waiting for a minute or so, he gave a tired sigh and smashed the last egg open. He walked up to Kyvoster, mounted the red dragon, and indicated for Charl to do likewise. As the red dragon hybrid walked out of the cave, Niev explained what he'd been doing.

"I used magic to familiarise myself with the monster in that egg, then used another spell to see if there were any others in the area. There's only death and rot down here, and it's time we rejoined our companions on the surface."

Charl nodded silently as Kyvoster carried them both out. After some minutes, they arrived at the entrance and emerged into the brilliant sunlight. Despite being so cloudy and miserable earlier on in the day, it had brightened considerably, as if to celebrate the extinction of the strange monsters. Incredibly, stood near the three dragons and four Riders were two bands of Urgals. Upon seeing Kyvoster, both Urgal leaders gave roars of welcome. Niev blinked in the strong light and dismounted Kyvoster, shortly followed by Charl. Rellith and Arisu approached them as Sarrarra again sniffed noses with Kyvoster.

"They turned up not long after you had gone into the cave, and demanded to speak to you. Have you made these Urgals any promises, Niev-finiarel?"

Niev sighed as Rellith questioned him.

"Only that I would do my best to eradicate these beasts, and then inform them when it was done. Why, do you think I did wrong?"

"No, I do not. I merely wished to be sure of the situation."

"How is Nerene doing?"

"Master Vrael teleported two Eldunari to us, and they have all but healed her and restored her strength. She should be able to fly later today."

Niev walked up to the Urgal cheiftains and explained what had happened. A bellowing roar of approval rang out without warning. Summoning up his authorative air, he spoke again to the Urgals.

"Remember what I have told you. Duel among yourselves if you wish, but do not bother the dwarves."

Slowly, the horde of Urgals began to leave. Kyvoster watched intently, hoping none would attempt to slay his rider again. The Urgals vanished without incident, and soon the camp was empty except for the five Riders and dragons. Nerene slowly got to her feet, yawning. At her feet were two Eldunari, one purple and the other deep viridian. Both pulsed brightly, even in the strong sunlight. She flexed her glittering wings, showing no sign of discomfort. Charl smiled broadly and patted her dragon affectionately.

"I'm glad to see you're better now, Nerene."

The pearlescent dragoness turned to look at her rider, warmth in her white eyes.

_You worry too much. I was not going to roll over and die like some helpless fowl. But I'm glad you care so much for me._

She leaned closer and touched Charl with the tip of her snout. Arisu smiled at her sister and turned back to where Karra was taking a nap. She had changed into a red and black lamarae tunic with black leggings. The green dragoness wearily said something to her privately, and shifted to sleep better. Behind her, Rellith was sorting out his possessions and was preparing to leave. Miremel flexed her wings and snorted smoke at the elf.

_Come, Rellith, we are needed in Ceunon. Formora cannot handle this by herself_.

Rellith packed the last of his belongings into Miremel's saddlebags, bid farewell to the human riders, and mounted the brown dragon. Miremel took off, and was soon lost to sight. Caryn dozed in the crook of Sarrarra's leg, out to the world. Unseen by the others, Niev had gone hunting, and returned with a wild boar. He smiled as Charl and Arisu both looked up.

"I hope you two are hungry. Otherwise I'll have to share this with Kyvoster."

The twin riders both smiled. Kyvoster raised his head from where he'd been laid down and snarled.

_Remember Niev, when we return to Gil'ead, you're cooking for me until I can eat no more_.

Niev smiled at his dragon, who snarled again, but there was an undercurrent of amusement in the otherwise vicious noise. For the next several minutes, Niev prepared the noontime meal for the riders, and soon the fire was roaring, ready for the steaks of meat. He looked up at Arisu, keeping an eye on the fire.

"Arisu, can you pass me the frying pan?"

Arisu frowned ever so slightly.

"What's the magic word?"

"For what?"

"Getting me to pass you this pan." She held up the frying pan.

"Arisu, just pass it here, we don't want the meat to be ruined. Come on, give it to me."

He looked down at the fire and nudged one of the logs into a better position. Suddenly a flare of pain burst through his head as Arisu smacked him in the back of the head with the frying pan. Wincing, he glared up at her. She smiled sweetly back at him.

"This isn't funny Arisu! I ask you for the frying pan, you try to give me a concussion?"

She placed the pan next to him and smiled again.

"'Try' being the operative word here."

She walked back to where Charl sat with Nerene. Kyvoster was giving a rumbling snarl, laughing at his rider's misfortune. Glowering at Kyvoster and wondering what gods he had offended, Niev began to cook their food.

It was early afternoon by the time the riders had finished their meal. Arisu leant back against Karra and gave a contented sigh. Full to bursting and glad to have completed such a challenging mission, she decided to sleep along with her dragon. Nearby, Caryn and Sarrarra were also sleeping soundly. Charl and Nerene however were little short of ecstatic. After sheathing her halberd in the saddlebags on her dragon's back, Charl was sat in the saddle, rubbing her dragon over several sore spots. Nerene snorted as her rider found various spots where her pearlescent scales had been torn away by the impact of the thrown rock, exposing the tender skin beneath. A light gust of wind was enough to make the dragoness tremble.

_Are you sure you know of no spells to make scales grow back faster? Losing one is nothing. Losing a dozen is a trifling matter. But losing four and sixty? Especially such big ones._

Charl smiled and looked at the chinks in her dragon's natural armour. The skin beneath was a pale white in colour, and in some places looked sore. She ran a hand over the gaps and tried to think of an appropriate spell when Niev came up to her. She smiled at the other Rider.

"Nerene's lost some scales, Niev, do you know what might work to replace them?"

Niev frowned thoughtfully as he looked at the tender exposed skin. At his summons, Kyvoster approached.

"Well I know they can be irritating to lose, but is it that bad? Kyvoster lost several too, see."

The red dragon arched his left hind leg, exposing several spots where the red scales had been torn away. Niev touched one, but the dragon didn't respond in any way. Nerene looked from her bald spots to Kyvoster's and back again.

_I'd prefer it if you could replace mine somehow._

Niev put his right hand over a small spot, one of his fingers touching the sensitive skin underneath, and braced himself.

"Waise heill."

Slowly, the skin seemed to bubble under his touch, and soon a new scale had grown. When he removed his hand, it was as if Nerene had never lost anything there. Wincing slightly at the drop in energy, he showed Charl what to do and how to apply the spell, and soon the pearlescent dragoness was free of the blemishes. Nerene flexed herself and nudged Niev gently.

_Thank you for your aid_.

Kyvoster yawned widely and spoke unexpectedly to his Rider.

_You should seek out someone more like your friends here, and not that elf. All Kialandi ever does is sting your heart and soul._

Niev sighed and turned to his dragon.

"Why bring up Kialandi now, Kyvoster? Can't I just rest briefly?"

_Because she approaches._

Niev groaned as Kialandi's purple dragon descended, waking up Arisu, Caryn, Sarrarra and Karra. Unexpectedly, Nerene snarled warningly at Kialandi's larger purple dragon, who was taking the opportunity, as she always did, to belittle Kyvoster. Kialandi walked up to Niev, and wasted no time with any kind of greeting, and launched into a tirade about how the mission to eradicate the nightmare beasts had gone badly from the start, Niev had risked the life of a dragon, and various other issues. Shoving back the larger purple dragon, Kyvoster approached Kialandi, and mentally broadcast to all in the area except her and her dragon.

_Deaden your ears._

Before the assembled Riders could do more than obey, Kyvoster roared at Kialandi deafeningly. The sound certainly caught the elven rider by surprise, and her dragon snarled warningly. Kyvoster ignored both Kialandi's dragon and Niev as he gave the elf a proper tongue-lashing.

_Keep your jaded opinions to yourself, Kialandi. Every one of us here did far more than YOU in eradicating these monsters. Just why, exactly, are you belittling my Rider? Are you jealous that he was chosen to lead this mission instead of you? You could have done no better, and likely much worse. Now go. We will speak with Vrael ourselves. None of us here are subservient to you, and neither are we hatchlings struggling to catch mice._

Kialandi's eyes narrowed. She glared daggers at the red dragon, who met her gaze unflinchingly.

"I will remember this insult, Kyvoster. I swear it."

Turning, she mounted her dragon and was soon lost to sight. Kyvoster turned to look at Niev, his cyan eyes regarding his conflicted rider with concern.

_Do not let her rule your emotions. Come, lets go home, partner-of-my-heart._

Niev gave a wry smile as he began to pack.

"You're saying that so you can be fed quicker, aren't you?"

Kyvoster made no response, and flexed his wings experimentally. Soon Niev had loaded everything onto Kyvoster's saddle, and he walked to each of the others in camp to say his goodbyes. The three dragons were relatively solemn, but their riders were considerably more emotional. Just as he turned to climb onto Kyvoster, Caryn hugged him suddenly around the waist. Surprised but flattered, he prised her loose and hugged her back properly. He smiled at the young Rider.

"Come and visit me, if Ralforr doesn't drive you to distraction."

Caryn smiled back and nodded. Niev waved to the six friends as he climbed onto his dragon, and the humans waved farewell as their dragons roared. Kyvoster leapt into the air, flapping hard, and soon they were airborne and heading north to Gil'ead.


	14. Chapter 14

**Fate of the Forsworn**

**Chapter 14**

**New neighbours**

Kyvoster's wingbeats were the only sound Niev was truly aware of as the hybrid dragon flew him back to Gil'ead. In a state of semi-awareness, the Rider dozed on his dragon's back, flitting in and out of sleep. Kyvoster flew on, undaunted by the battles he'd fought recently. For most of the day, Niev was silent, and it was only when the barracks and houses of Gil'ead came into sight that he finally spoke to Kyvoster.

"Land by the keep, and then I'll go hunting for you."

Kyvoster gave a triumphant roar and accelerated through the air. However, as he approached the keep, another roar sounded. His eyes widening in shock, Niev's hand went to Ajunthar as another dragon took off from the keep. The other dragon was stockier and more muscled than Kyvoster, but had a much shorter tail. The dragon was a brilliant cyan in colour, and from Kyvoster's warning growl, seemed to be an unfamiliar female. As the two dragons neared one another, both slowed down. Sat on the back of the cyan dragon was a woman seemingly of Charl and Arisu's age. She wore dark blue all over, and looked assessingly at Niev and Kyvoster. The cyan dragon sniffed at Kyvoster, prompting a tired snarl out of the weary dragon. The woman shrugged, and at her urging, manuevered out of the way of the older Rider. Niev reached forward to scratch at the soft skin behind Kyvoster's ears, and nodded courteously to the woman. The cyan dragon flew downwards, landing easily on the turf. Kyvoster landed near a tavern Niev often visited and yawned, his long jaw parting and showing off his needle-like teeth. Niev dismounted his dragon and began to walk to the lake, in search of food. Soon, Gil'ead was far behind, and the abundance of life on the plains was evident. Mentally bracing himself, he located several game birds in the long grass and killed them using one of the death words in the ancient language. The others that he'd left out took to the air in alarm as he walked to pick up the carcasses. For the next several minutes, he set about preparing the birds for Kyvoster to eat. Unbidden, several memories of his now deceased family came to mind, and how his parents had reacted upon hearing one of their children was to become a Dragon Rider. He had kept in touch with his family, but it had been over twelve years now since his last relative had perished. He smiled at the memory of a very young, but no less sarcastic, Kyvoster struggling to follow him around. Even from hatching, the red dragon had been a fast learner. In only two weeks, not only was he redefining sarcasm as Niev knew it, but he was able to mentally broadcast to any select person within several hundred metres. He had been unable to control the time he spoke to a certain person for, however, leading to some very confusing conversations for the young dragon. Getting up, Niev decided that he had enough food to keep his dragon happy, and he craned his neck back to look at the azure sky. Flying over Gil'ead was the cyan dragoness, seemingly enjoying the activity. Smiling, Niev walked back to the outskirts of his home city.

Seven hours later, Kyvoster was full to bursting and utterly content. A roast boar sat untouched next to the red dragon as he scratched at the thick, rich soil, trying to settle down enough to sleep off his meal. Niev frowned as he looked at the untouched meat and spoke to his dragon sternly.

"The people of Gil'ead got you this as a gift, and you won't even touch it? Don't play the 'I'm too full' card with me, Kyvoster, I know you all too well."

Kyvoster opened one cyan eye wearily.

_For your information, Niev, I _am _full, and I'd like to sleep. I thank you for what you did._

Sighing, Niev covered the last of the bones with soil and was about to remove the boar when the other Dragon Rider appeared. She nodded quietly to Niev.

"So you're Niev then. The people of Gil'ead say a lot about you."

Niev nodded.

"Yes, I am. What have they been saying about me now?"

A slightly mischeivous look came to the woman's face.

"That your dragon Kyvoster thinks every human, elf and dwarf is an idiot, and that you are hopelessly in love with Kialandi."

Kyvoster gave a sleepy rumble of laughter. Glaring at his dragon, Niev turned back to the new Dragon Rider.

"So who are you then? I've seen you before on Vroengard, and maybe in passing, but I don't think we've ever done more than that."

She shrugged casually.

"I doubt we've even done that much. I'm Jess, and my dragon is Arareal. Where she is, I'm not sure."

Niev held his hand out to Jess, but when the other Rider did not take it, he withdrew it.

"So how come you're here in Gil'ead? Am I to be repositioned?"

A frown came to Jess's face.

"Kialandi beat Arisu and Charl to Master Vrael regarding the incident with those strange beasts. Her version of the story convinced Master Vrael to double the Riders assigned to cities, and to set others around small villages in case other nests of those things exist. I didn't want to come here. Really, couldn't you have done better in combat against those monsters? Charl's dragon Nerene almost died! It's been six years since a dragon died, Niev!"

Niev's looks darkened. Behind him, Kyvoster stirred.

"Kialandi needs to learn to keep her mouth shut. Rellith, Caryn, Arisu and Charl were all there with me. We were fighting unknown monsters, their weaknesses unknown to us, and their strengths all too apparent. These aren't some slightly odd things you can kill with a few words. I used every scrap of power I had to cast a lightning bolt at one, and all it did was dazzle it a bit. They were immune to magic AND dragon fire."

Jess looked aside on hearing a distant roar. She turned back to Niev, looking less hostile.

"Well, you don't seem to be a liar, so I'm sorry. I can't really comment, I wasn't there. I've been recuperating from a rare illness on Vroengard for the last three years, so I was hardly battle ready. Arareal has been living wild."

Behind them, Arareal flew through the sky with a grace Kyvoster could never hope to aspire to. Jess sighed.

"Well anyway, I'll leave now. Farewell, Niev."

Niev started forward and put a hand on her shoulder. Jess looked at him with a blank expression on her face, a slight undercurrent of threat colouring her features.

"What?"

"Call down your dragon, she may want this roast boar. It was for Kyvoster here, but as you can see..."

Niev indicated the sleeping dragon. Although it was not easy to tell, the red dragon had stuffed himself completely. Jess smiled as she saw how much he'd eaten. After a minute or so, Arareal landed near the larger dragon and was tearing into the roast boar hungrily. In a matter of minutes, she had finished. She turned to look at Niev out of one icy blue eye.

_You have my thanks, Niev, for allowing me to eat Kyvoster's food._

Niev bowed courteously to the cyan dragoness.

"No thanks are needed, but you're welcome."

Jess looked at Niev, her hand moving to her sheathed sword. In one smooth movement, she had tugged the weapon out of its scabbard and was running her free hand up its' length. She then turned back to Niev, her eyes seeming to flicker.

"Draw your weapon, Niev. I want to see how good you are."

Niev gave a cocky smile as he drew Ajunthar and murmured, "Geuloth du knifr" in preparation for the duel. Soon the silver sword's edge was properly dulled, and he held it in a peculiar stance, horizontal to his jawline, his left hand held out straight in front of him. He nodded slightly to Jess, who didn't seem to move. Suddenly, a high-pitched scream from behind him jolted him out of his ready stance, and he turned to see what it could be. As he turned, he realised his mistake, and hastily swung at where he thought Jess might be. More by chance than design, his blade caught hers a glancing blow, ruining her thrust. Jess kept a focused demeanour and followed through with a sweeping blow aimed at Niev's left leg. The enchanted sword point left a nasty welt on the older Rider's leg, but if Niev felt the pain, he didn't let it show. Stepping back, he lowered his sword and beckoned Jess in. Taking the bait, the younger Rider moved in, only to be met with an upwards slash that bruised the outside of her left wrist. Eyes narrowing, Jess's blows became more and more violent, forcing Niev to go on the defensive. The clang of ringing metal prompted Kyvoster to wake up and watch as both Dragon Riders fought. Niev used Ajunthar to weave a web of blows around Jess, although such a display did not seem to impress the younger Rider. She placed both hands on her weapon and slashed upwards mightily, catching Niev by surprise and nearly knocking Ajunthar from his grip. Tightening his hold rapidly, Niev attempted a counter-attack, only to be driven back by Jess's fury-fueled attack. After several minutes of letting the younger Rider drive him back in an attempt to tire her, Niev could see that she had far more power than he'd anticipated. Taking a two-handed grip on his sword, he caught Jess's cyan blade in a lock, prompting a look of surprise from the younger Rider. Calling up his last reserves of strength, he began to push, and soon had her in a perfect lock. Jess's surprised expression cleared as she smiled at him, let go of her weapon and headbutted him in the face. Wincing, he recoiled, giving Jess all the time she needed. She regained her weapon, seized his right hand in her left, forcing his sword hand out to arm's length, where he couldn't counter from, and almost lazily flicked her sword up to his neck. Niev nodded and dropped Ajunthar.

"You win."

Jess gave a feral grin, and let go of Niev's wrist.

"You're not that bad. Keep practicing and perhaps one day you'll be half as good as me."

Niev returned her smile.

"Only half?"

Jess sheathed her sword and walked up to Arareal. Kyvoster looked over at his Rider, laughing. Niev glowered at his dragon, gingerly dabbing at where Jess had headbutted him as he walked up to him.

"What do you find so funny?"

Kyvoster stretched and yawned before answering.

_I find it funny that you were trounced so soundly. Don't feel bad; Jess herself said you weren't an awful fighter._

Niev rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Not an awful fighter? Remind me to never seek your advice when we're talking someone out of suicide."

Kyvoster snorted, the tip of his tail twitching and finally touching Niev's boot.

_Oh cheer up. Think of it as a goal you can achieve without reverting to that flesh-rot-magic you learned._

Niev shrugged as he scratched at the bruises from his duel.

"I suppose you're right. Maybe next time you could use your mind to control my body and duel Jess yourself. I'm serious; apart from Rhunon and the swordmaster in Du Weldenvarden, she is the strongest sword-fighter I know."

Jess sat at the top of the keep of Gil'ead some hours later. A pale crescent moon lay low over the horizon, and the first stars were emerging in the sky. In both hands she held her sword, glinting in the faint light of the evening. In the distance, an owl called in a soft, flutelike voice, bringing a faint smile to her face. In the sky above, Niev's red dragon was flying, working off his meal from earlier. Her eyes flicked up to the hybrid dragon for a few seconds before returning to the waxing crescent. Her eyes drifted shut as a vision flashed before them.

An immense being that could only be a dragon, yet somehow was not a dragon, roared over the sea as her blade hacked through its' tough hide, spraying the cold salt water with drops of dragon blood the size of her fist. A purple blade flashed in her vision as she dueled an elf on the back of the unnameable beast. Arareal roared as, in the distance, another figure raced towards them, its' mind strange and full of thoughts of revenge and pain and sorrow. Thrown from the back of the beast by an underhanded trick, Jess reacted with molten speed and stabbed her weapon into the beast's leg, prompting a deafening roar as she hung on.

Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, it was meant mostly as an introduction for Jess and Arareal. Next one is up soon!


	15. Chapter 15

**Fate of the Forsworn**

**Chapter 15**

**Bait**

Charl walked from the council chamber at a brisk pace, wanting to get back into the open air of Vroengard, even though her new mission would take her to, of all places, the Marna mountains. Recently, a seditious group had been terrorising the locals, using suspiciously advanced weaponry and a well trained cadre of magicians. Privately, she thought that sending only one Dragon Rider to such a group was taking them too lightly. Nerene was a formidable foe, but even dragons could be overcome. As she reached the open air, she caught sight of Nerene at their quarters, munching on a brace of snalgli. Already, the pearlescent dragon was saddled and Charl's bags were packed. Tucked into the back of the saddle was her long handled sword. She smiled as Nerene finished off her meal, silently thanking her dragon for sparing her the sight of eating meat. Although she had during the battle with the nightmare beasts, then it had been a matter of necessity. Now it was no longer compulsory to indulge in an animal's flesh, she had happily reverted to her usual diet of plants and other foods. Nerene turned to look at her Rider as Charl approached, and flexed her wings in preparation for flight. Charl climbed up to sit in the saddle and had barely finished buckling her legs into the straps when Nerene leapt into the air, her massive wings beating deeply. Charl swayed slightly but kept a tight hold as her dragon finished gaining altitude and began to fly to the east. Behind them, the noise of Vroengard diminished as they passed over the easternmost point of the island and began to journey over the open sea. Charl reached into one of Nerene's saddlebags and pulled out a scroll detailing everything the group had been seen with. Most of the weapons were fairly basic, but mounted wheeled ballistae were something new entirely. She thought for a long time as to the best method to defeat such weapons when Nerene's mind touched her own.

_With any luck at all, these raiders will panic and disperse once they see us. How many men will not lose heart at the sight of a dragon? This mission will be simple, Charl._

Charl gave a half-hearted smile as she replaced the scroll in her saddlebags.

"I daresay the Rider Council thought eliminating those monsters was a simple task too. Look what that almost cost us. There has to be more to this than we can see."

Nerene was silent as they travelled over the open water. As the afternoon wore on, the western shoreline of Alagaesia came into view. Broken forest was the primary terrain, dotted with small ponds here and there. Birds flew up from the trees in panic as Nerene approached. The pearlescent dragon snorted and flew higher, going into a shallow dive to save energy. For hours, neither dragon nor rider spoke as the day wore on. As the sun began to set, their temporary destination came into sight. Laid out on the plains below was the village of Yazuac. Charl gently touched Nerene's mind, and the pearlescent dragon landed near the outskirts. Yawning, Nerene kneaded the dirt beneath her to make herself comfortable.

_Go find your lodgings, my Rider. But if any human so much as..._

Charl smiled and placed her right hand on Nerene's side.

"I'm certain I'll be fine. Besides, we're a long way from trouble."

_I believe you said something similar before Master Vrael sent us to slay those monstrosities Niev discovered._

"Yes, but here there are no such beasts. I'm certain I'll be fine."

Nerene snorted and began to doze. Shaking her head, Charl walked into the village, heading for the tavern. As she approached the doors, a group of four men looked up at her from where they stood. By their very posture Charl could tell they meant trouble, and she hastily unsheathed her soot-stained dagger, her eyes narrowing.

"I have no wish to start a fight. Move."

The men laughed. One spoke up in a surprisingly high voice for a man of his years and stature.

"Hear that, the little woman wants to be left alone! Well this is our village, and in this village, warriors do as they please. And we are warriors."

An assortment of weapons appeared in the mens' hands. Sighing, Charl mentally woke Nerene to ask for her intervention. Mere moments later, a jet of white fire illuminated the twilight, followed by a loud roar. Two of the men dropped their weapons and fled, whilst the other two flanked Charl. Unable to keep both in her line of sight more than peripherally, Charl flung her blackened knife at one of the men and wrested the short sword from the other before he quite knew what had happened. She glowered at them both and pointed to the way out of town.

"Get out of my sight."

Soon enough, Charl was walking to the tavern again, having destroyed the weapons and reassured Nerene that she was alright. Entering the tavern, the sounds of merriment and singing assailed her ears. Mentally making a note to cover her ears to avoid drawing unwanted attention, Charl approached the bar and spoke to the bartender, who was fortunately available.

"Do you have any rooms for the night?"

The man nodded and spoke in a thick accent.

"Shure do. That'll be firty gold coins, ma'am."

Charl reached into her coin pouch and paid the man, and was soon shown to her room. She did her best to keep her expression neutral as sounds of carnal gratification came from one of the rooms near hers. The room was tiny, with enough room for a bed, a table and a small window. She entered her room and promptly opened the window to let out the smells of the tavern and let in the night air. Taking several deep breaths, Charl disrobed and climbed into bed. Within moments of touching the mattress she was sound asleep.

Just prior to dawn, Charl woke with a start. A stench of smoke wafted to her, and in seconds she was awake and pulling on her red dress and black boots. She coughed as she scooped up her few belongings, and kicked at the door. It opened readily enough, showing the extent of the damage. An inferno blazed behind the bar, and so far nobody seemed aware of it. Muttering a spell to keep the smoke away from her, she inhaled and yelled at the top of her voice.

"EVERYONE, WAKE UP! THERE'S A FIRE!"

The tavern owners rushed down from the second floor and out the front door before Charl could do more than blink. Taking hold of her knife, she picked the locks and then voiced a spell to make the nails for the door hinges fall out, letting the doors open. Unfortunately, in all of the rooms, the occupants were already dead. Belatedly, Charl remembered that in fires, most people died long before the flames ever reached them. Deciding to make sure everyone was indeed dead, Charl searched the rooms, when the sound of coughing reached her. Her pulse racing, Charl hastily searched for the lone survivor even as the flames tore upstairs. In moments, she saw him; a small boy no older than seven with straw-coloured hair. He looked at her in fear, reaching out to her with a small, grubby hand. Pushing her way into the room, Charl took his hand and pulled him upright, muttering another spell that would enable the child to breathe clean air as well. She scooped the boy onto her back, kicked open the window, and leapt into the street below, the child giving a yell of fright. Already a crowd had gathered to look at the mess, among them the four men who had threatened Charl the night before. Letting go of the boy, she turned her attention to the burning building, and began to chant. Drawing on all the moisture in the soil for fifty metres around was a colossal task, but within seconds, much of the blaze had subsided. Suddenly Charl found herself in the dirt, the back of her head throbbing with pain. One of the men who had threatened her stood over her with a short club. As he made to strike her again, the boy Charl had rescued ran at him and punched him in the groin. Wincing, the man turned his wrath on the child. A solid blow knocked the boy to the ground, despite protesting cries from the villagers. As the man raised his club to strike the boy again, Nerene appeared, snarling ferociously enough to terrify anyone. She roared as Charl began to stir.

_ENOUGH! My Rider has saved your building, and risked her own life to preserve this hatchling, and you condemn her? The arrogance!_

Charl sat up, groaning slightly. The boy looked from Nerene to the man who had struck him, and scuttled over to Charl, cowering behind her.

_If it were not for the fact there are children amongst you, I would slay these murderous scum myself and spare you the trouble of tolerating them. However, I shall punish them here and now._

Nerene's eyes seemed to shine, and the men who had threatened Charl collapsed to their knees, screaming. After perhaps half a minute, Nerene let up her mental torture and loped over to her bruised Rider.

_Get on my back, these peasants are thinking of revenge._

Charl nodded and stood up. Before she could mount Nerene, she felt a tug on her dress. Looking down, she saw it was the boy she had saved.

"Can I come with you? There's no-one here for me now."

Even as he spoke, the child burst into tears. Charl picked up the boy and mounted Nerene, thinking back to how Niev had found Caryn in a smiliar fashion. The boy looked at Nerene in utter terror, and grabbed Charl around the waist with surprising strength. Charl sighed and turned to the orphan.

"Listen, I'll take you with me, but you have to let me breathe. Let go a little. Nerene has never dropped anyone yet."

The boy trembled.

"But she'll eat me."

Charl smiled and ruffled his singed hair affectionately. The pearlescent dragon looked back at her extra passenger, a twinkle in her eye.

_I am not so hungry I will eat little humans. Hold still, child._

The boy held on tight as Nerene took off, his eyes widening at the realisation he was flying. Charl smiled reassuringly at the boy, silently wondering what to do now. Although the boy's weight would not slow Nerene down, she could hardly take a seven year old child with her to root out the raiders. Thinking hard, she barely noticed the day go by. Mostly, the child was quiet, humming tunes to himself and once or twice risking a glance at the ground below. Around mid afternoon, he turned to look at Charl.

"Can we land please? I have to pee."

Charl smiled.

"Very eloquently put. Ok, hold on a minute."

Charl relayed his request to Nerene, and soon they were on the ground. The boy hurried behind a tree to relieve himself, leaving Charl to stretch. Nerene gave herself a shake and yawned widely. Charl looked over at her dragon.

"You're not tired are you? I realise we've been flying since before sunrise."

Nerene turned to look at her with one white eye.

_Do not worry, I am not fatigued. But this child puts us in a tricky spot. Maybe we should see if Niev can look after him. We're fairly close to Gil'ead, and it's hardly out of our way._

Charl nodded silently.

"I just hope he doesn't take it the wrong way, us dropping him off with some stranger. And after those monsters almost killed you, there are now two Dragon Riders at Gil'ead. Even if he takes to Niev, there's no..."

A scream of agony cut Charl off. Seizing her long handled sword, she ran to where the boy had gone. As she approached she heard a loud hissing. As she rounded the tree she quickly took stock of the situation. Sprawled on the dirt was the boy, and not two feet away from him was a large snake. Blood showed on his leg where he'd been bitten. Charl lunged with her sword, missing the snake by a mere inch, and then flicked it a good dozen metres away. The boy was breathing fast, a look of terror on his face. As Charl made to pick him up, mentally summoning Nerene, he began to talk.

"I was just peeing and then the s-s-snake b-b-bit me."

He began to tremble violently. Charl cursed as the child's convulsions got worse. She ran through her vocabulary of the Ancient Language, and took a deep breath.

"Hold on for me. Take my hand."

The boy wrapped his hand around hers with surprising strength for one so young. Nerene began to channel energy into her Rider as Charl spoke the spell to draw out the poison. Merely healing the puncture wounds would not save the child.

"Adurna doku."

At first, the only thing that happened was Charl began to tire. Then, ever so slowly, two thin strands of venom rose from the wounds to fall in the ground. The boy panted and gasped as the poison was drawn from his blood. After perhaps a minute, no more poison came forth. Charl ended the spell and murmured, "Waise heil," to repair the wounds. The boy looked at his leg in wonder, and then smiled brightly up at Charl. Charl smiled back and carried him to Nerene, who lay down to allow them to mount quicker. Minutes later they were flying over Lake Isenstar, which prompted a cry of delight from the boy. For nearly half an hour, the three traveled in silence. Without warning, a loud roar shook them from their reverie. A titanic splash sounded, prompting an irate snort from Nerene. Suddenly, a large red dragon erupted from beneath the water, several fish grasped in his talons. Charl gave a smile as she recognised the dragon.

"Kyvoster, of course."

The boy looked at her.

"Who's Kyvoster?"

Charl explained about her fellow Rider and dragon as Kyvoster noticed them. Turning towards Gil'ead, he flew off slowly, allowing Nerene to catch up. Soon, they were all around a bonfire. Niev was roasting several fish for Kyvoster, who dropped his fresh catch and crouched near the flames, his tail twitching with youthful excitement, despite the fact he was almost a century old. Approaching from the city itself was another dragon, blue in colour. As Nerene watched the other dragon, she gave a roar of excitement. Charl looked up as she dismounted and waved at the newcomer.

"Arareal, Jess, I had no idea you two were stationed out here!"

Jess walked up to Charl, her eyes on the young boy.

"We were dispatched out here to reinforce Gil'ead in case more of those strange monsters are still around. Who's the boy?"

Charl turned to where the boy was looking in open awe at Arareal. She smiled as she called him over.

"I pulled this little guy out of a fire in Yazuac. We stopped here in the hope Niev would look after him, or maybe someone else in Gil'ead."

Jess turned her gaze on the boy. Slowly he looked away from the blue dragoness and met the eyes of her Rider. He gave a timid smile, edging closer to Charl as he did so.

"I'm Peter from Yazuac. Your dragon is very beautiful."

Jess continued to stare at the boy. Peter's smile faded as the Rider looked at him, and then finally smiled slightly in return.

"Thank you. Charl, we have enough room in the keep for this youngster. What exactly does he have?"

"You're looking at it. Peter left Yazuac with literally just the clothes on his back. Everything else he had was burned in a fire at the tavern there."

Jess looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding once.

"Rest assured, we'll take good care of him. Come, Peter."

Behind them, Nerene was doing her utmost to take a portion of Kyvoster's fish. The hybrid dragon was having none of it, however, and jealously defended his small pile of cleaned and seasoned fish steaks. Nerene gave a surprisingly high-pitched whine, prompting Charl and Jess to look at her and Kyvoster. Niev was sat near the fire, his eyes focused on a shallow bowl of water. Jess coughed loudly enough to pull him out of his reverie.

"Niev, tell Kyvoster to share some of his food. Nerene's flown a long way."

Niev's eyes flicked from Arareal to Jess quickly before the older Rider sighed in defeat.

"Kyvoster, share please."

Snarling, the red dragon shoved a small number of fish steaks to one side, his tail flicking slowly. Before anyone could voice an objection, he gulped down the few he had pushed aside and stalked off, his blue eyes glittering. Charl looked at Kyvoster's retreating form in surprise.

"What's wrong with him? I know he likes to gorge himself, but he's never objected to sharing before."

Before Jess could talk, Niev spoke up.

"Master Vrael sent the..." He looked at Peter guardedly, then carried on, "Of Ty'roc here. It seems my father's dragon doesn't approve of some of Kyvoster's choices."

Charl looked between both Riders in confusion.

"What's Kyvoster done that's so wrong?"

Jess looked about to speak, but said nothing in the end. Niev made no move to talk, but eventually he acquiesed.

"A wild dragon challenged Kyvoster last week. They fought over some of his kills, and Kyvoster blinded the dragon in her left eye. Soon, we have to go and seek out this dragon. It's only because of Master Vrael this dragon hasn't descended on Gil'ead with her entire pack. Most of the Rider Council are furious with what Kyvoster did. He and Sarrarra getting close hasn't exactly helped matters."

Jess beckoned to Peter, who timidly approached the stoic Rider. After bidding Charl farewell, after demanding that she come to visit after her mission was over, Jess, Peter and Arareal left for Gil'ead. Nerene mentally summoned Charl, leaving Niev by himself. Kyvoster had taken to the air and was nowhere to be seen. Charl called goodbye to the older Rider, but Niev was so deep in his meditative state he didn't respond.

As night fell, a large circle of lights became visible on the near-horizon. Nerene began to fly lower to land when several things happened all at once. A piercing scream, like that of the Fanghur in the Beor Mountains, rent the air, almost dislodging Charl. She clapped a hand to her ears, thankful her eardrums had not shattered. Even as Nerene shook her head to clear the sound from her ears, a massive javelin shot seemingly out of nowhere, piercing the pearlescent dragon through her flank. Roaring in pain, Nerene soon spotted the offender and spat a jet of white fire. It was an attack only a dragon could do, and one that should have incinerated the wheeled ballista to ash in seconds. But two metres from the machine, the flames winked out of existence. Snarling, Nerene dived to crush the machine with physical force, when another barbed lance pierced her side, very close to where the nightmare beast had hurled a rock at her. Charl cried out in shared pain as Nerene fell from the sky and the world went black.


	16. Chapter 16

**Fate of the Forsworn**

**Chapter 16**

**Incarcerated**

Charl woke up slowly, a vile taste in her mouth. As she coughed, she became aware of her predicament. She was still dressed in her typical travelling garb, but now wore a metal chestplate with chains and bars attached to it. Her arms were forced out away from her torso by the chained bars, and her legs were chained slightly too short for her. A metal cuff was welded shut around her wrist, and from it ran another chain, linked to her long-handled sword. She staggered upright, shaking her head to try and dislodge the helmet narrowing her vision and impeding her senses. Just as she got to her feet, a man approached her, smirking triumphantly.

"So, my _Shur'tugal_ friend, I trust you like your armour."

Raucous laughter sounded from around her. Growling behind the gag in her mouth, she mouthed a spell to stop the man's heart from beating. It was only then that she felt nothing. Her access to magic had somehow been blocked. Even worse, she could not feel Nerene through her bond. Her eyes widened in horror at the thought her dragon might be dead. The man smiled wickedly.

"You and your dragon won't be causing US any trouble if either of you wants the other to live. Allan, take the lady's gag out."

Behind her, Charl could hear a catch being pulled. The offending gag swung forward, allowing her to speak.

"You bastards! What did you do to my dragon and partner!"

Her captor glowered at her menacingly.

"Your feeble dragon is alive. Once she was informed we had you, she submitted. Come, I'll show you I'm not lying. Bring her, men."

Charl was shoved forward by several pairs of hands. As they travelled, she could see they were in an arena of some kind. Passing through one of the exits, she gasped in horror on seeing Nerene. The pearlescent dragoness was chained and muzzled tightly. On hearing her Rider, Nerene wearily looked up. The wounds had not been treated, although the lances were no longer embedded in her flesh. Charl felt something in her break, and she whirled on her captor.

"What have you done this for, you scum-sucking bastard! Let Nerene go, and me!"

Her captor responded by kicking her hard in the iron armour. Charl staggered but kept upright somehow. She glared at the man, who signalled for her to be silenced again. Despite her best resistance, five minutes later she was gagged and unable to talk properly. The men dragged her back into the arena and pushed her to a rough bench. All but two of them left, and the remaining two did little beyond check her restraints. Then, just before they left as well, one threw a bucket of some foul-smelling substance over her, and both men ran off, laughing. Charl gave an angry snarl when she noticed something was being let into the arena with her. A rangy young wolf trotted into the arena and began to sniff around. Abruptly, it stopped and looked straight at Charl. Baring its' teeth, it ran at her. Charl didn't stop to debate the issue of killing a living being. She gave a jerk on her armour, caught her sword handle, and delivered a scything blow that killed the wolf instantly. She sighed as she looked at the dead creature, and spoke softly despite the obstruction in her mouth.

"I'm sorry."

She went to sit back down, and had been resting for maybe two minutes when a wild boar was pushed into the arena with her. Squealing in a disconcerting manner, the boar charged her. Regretting what she was about to do, Charl lunged before the rabid animal reached her, and soon it too was dead. For the next hour, several more boars were sent at her, but Charl kept a cool head and managed to fight them off with little effort. The crowd in the arena were yelling, but whether or not they were yelling for her she couldn't tell. A large gate opened, and an Urgal emerged, brandishing a metal club. Charl braced herself as the Urgal ran at her. When he was only two metres away, she let go of her weapon and swung her restraints as best she could. Attached to her wrist, her sword swung too, bisecting the Urgal cleanly. However, her weapon carried on going and cut the back of her leg. Despite all her years of training, she screamed in pain, amidst cheers from the crowd.

The day grew almost unbearably hot, and Charl was given no reprieve as the competitors came on in ones and twos. By now she was tired, but had amazingly sustained no further cuts. Her armour was dented and a reckless Urgal warrior had somehow dislodged her gag before being killed, but aside from her fatigue, she was still going strong. She took a deep breath as her last opponent fell to the ground.

"You're running out of executioners!"

Catcalls and jeers from the crowd drowned out anything else she might have said, but at that moment, the largest cage yet was opened. Inside was a massive Shrrg from the Beor Mountains. Charl swung her blade in readiness, accidentally scuffing the sandy soil as she did so, when she heard the sound of glass breaking. Abruptly, her magical powers were restored. Her eyes widened in amazement, and she glanced around to see if there was anywhere the vials of potion might be. No-one in the crowd had yet seen what was going on, but still Charl couldn't contact Nerene. Summoning up her strength, she broadcast a mental plea for aid as loud as she could. The Shrrg was looking at her with interest, but displayed no real effort to kill her. Excited cries from the crowd began to die down, and one person even raised his voice, yelling "Fifty crowns on the Dragon Rider!" Charl began to pace the edge of the arena, and soon found the edge of the next barrier. Glancing at where the remains of the vial were, she made a quick calculation and began to slink towards the next one, before stumbling and hitting the sand hard. The Shrrg was watching her, but seemed disinterested at best. The sound of glass breaking made her smile, and over the next twenty minutes, she proceeded to break every vial in the arena. By now, she had calmed the mind of the giant wolf, and the predator was growling at her by her suggestion. She held her ground as it ran towards her, and brandished her weapon, falling to the ground in the process. Just before the wolf was on her, she yelled out a spell that shocked the crowd.

"Jierda!"

Her armour broke as if it were dry straw, freeing her. Getting to her feet, she hastily healed herself and looked around at the guards rushing to subdue both her and the Shrrg. Just as the first guards approached her, a loud, furious roar sounded from above. Charl alone smiled as the Shrrg fled and the men froze in horror.

Descending at tremendous speed, Arareal and Jess entered the arena, both in rages of total fury. As Charl protected herself, Arareal scorched the arena floor. When her torrent of sapphire flames had ended, only Jess and Charl remained alive. Charl smiled wearily at her friend.

"That was...not what I..."

She fainted from exhaustion, despite Jess's attempts to wake her. She strapped her friend into Arareal's saddle, drew her own blade, and walked in search of Nerene. Hordes of guards ran at her, yelling threats and implications, but Jess's dark blue sword flashed like a blade of light, hacking through armour and flesh with equal impunity. Arareal snarled as a small number of guards tried to needle her with their spears, and responded by lashing out with magic, sending each and every offending soldier flying back. Jess sheathed her weapon and turned her attention to the heavy wooden gate that barred her exit. Shutting her eyes, she reached into her repository of magic, including the energy stored in her sword's sapphire, and yelled, "Jierda!" The gate collapsed as if a giant dragon had kicked it, and only fragments remained as she walked on through, Arareal behind her. In the blue dragon's saddle, Charl began to awaken, and by the time they were out of the arena, she was fully awake. Jess, Arareal and Charl cursed aloud as they saw the gruesome spectacle outside. The surviving guards had actually hacked away at the scales on Nerene's neck, exposing the tender skin beneath. One of them was the leader, and he turned to smirk at the pair of Dragon Riders.

"Not leaving without your dragon are you, Shur'tugal scum?"

Charl's eyes flashed with murderous intent on seeing Nerene so badly hurt. Compared to this, her wound against the monsters Niev had fought with seemed like a light cut. Nerene was awake and giving low moans of pain through her muzzle. She fixed Charl's gaze with one huge eye, enough to make the Rider halt. She had been bonded with Nerene for almost nine decades, but never before had she seen her so defeated-looking and tired. As she lowered her head, she gave a muffled roar at the pain wracking her body. Jess glanced at Arareal, as if debating what to do. Charl dismounted her friends' dragon and fled into the small array of huts nearby. Jess's eyes widened in shock at Charl deserting her dragon, and she unfastened her sword and scabbard and dropped them. The gladiators watched with interest as she walked forward, unarmed. Arareal snarled but did not move. Their leader fixed Jess with an unnerving stare.

"And is this where you offer to take the place of that cowardly Rider if we ignore her?"

Arareal roared loudly.

_Jess, what are you thinking? I don't know what Charl had in mind when she fled, and I doubt that she was abandoning Nerene, but you can't walk into the jaws of their trap here, you'll be killed. We have to find a way out of this that doesn't involve the sacrifice of an illustrious Rider like you, partner-of-my-heart._

Jess smiled as she held her arms out in front of her.

"Sometimes, a painful route is the only one you can take."

Several of the gladiators moved to take hold of Jess. In seconds she was bound and on the floor amidst the jeers of the surviving gladiators. A gentle touch on Jess's mind prompted her to smile, and she obeyed the mental urging without question. Mere seconds later, a noise like the scream of a Lethrblaka sounded throughout the area. Jess's spell protected her, but the gladiators were not so fortunate. Several collapsed, blood pouring from their ears, whilst others yelled in pain. Arareal shook her head vigorously and descended on the incapacitated gladiators. Soon, only their leader was left alive. Approaching at a dead run was Charl, her weapon in both hands. Jess smiled and got up, having already used her magic to free herself. She picked up her sword and began to hack through the chains binding Nerene. Charl glared murderously at the man who had inflicted such pain on both her and Nerene, and raised her weapon meaningfully.

"Normally I don't wet my swordblade with the thin blood of cowards like you. But today I'm going to make an exception."

She swung down to hack the man's head off, but her weapon was suddenly halted by Jess's sword. Charl's eyes widened as she looked at her friend.

"Jess, what are you doing? This man deserves to die, look what he did to me! Look what he's done to Nerene, most of all! She may never be the same again," Her brown eyes filled with tears, "And I wasn't there for her when they were hacking away at her neck. Look at her! Can you say you'd keep your cool if this had been done to Arareal?"

Jess sighed deeply as she moved aside.

"Charl, only you and Nerene can decide. But killing in cold blood? Is this what the Charl I know and admire does? You're better than this. In any case, this man isn't long for the world."

Jess tugged the man's bronze hauberk off, revealing a gash that ran right over his heart. The man glared up at the two Dragon Riders.

"I don't need your pity, _Shur'tugal_. I have no regrets for torturing your dragon and hearing her mind scream when she thought you were dead. I would do it all again, a hundred times over, to show you're no better than me."

Charl's eyes simmered with rage, but she shook her head and passed her weapon to Jess.

"No Jess, you're right. I almost let my anger get the best of me. Lets get out of here."

Behind them, Nerene had clambered to her feet, wincing at the pain her wounds were causing her. Charl walked up to her dragon and spoke quietly to her, soothing her as she prepared to heal the wounds. Nerene growled fiercely and swung her tail around as if to strike Charl, but a sudden thud told Charl that Nerene had just saved her life. The gladiator who had tortured them both was face down in the dirt, dead. With his last ounce of strength he had thrown a knife at Charl, only for it to be stopped by Nerene. Jess walked up to her friend and passed her back her weapon.

"It's not many people who could let go of their hatred so well and refuse to kill such a vile opponent. You should be proud of yourself, Charl."

Charl took her weapon and pulled Jess into a close hug.

"Perhaps, but it was YOU who reminded me what the right thing was."

Jess smiled as they parted.

"Anything for a friend. Within reason."

Charl smiled back at her.

"I can tell you've been spending time around Niev. I swear that's his catchphrase. What do you think of him?"

Jess shrugged.

"He's alright I suppose. Keeps either to himself or Kyvoster. But he did give up his quarters in Gil'ead when I arrived there."

Charl turned to begin healing Nerene.

"Sounds like him. He never was one for interacting with others. About the only Riders he's ever grown close to besides the ones he was schooled with are Kialandi and Caryn. Kialandi he's been infatuated with since Kyvoster hatched, and Caryn wanted to be his student for a while, which she was before Ralforr and Kaylor took over."

Nerene hummed softly as her wounds were healed. The sheer amount of damage was too much for Charl's reserves of strength, so she drew on Nerene's as well. Cottoning on, Jess too began to heal the pearlescent dragon when Arareal's voice came to her. She turned to see her dragon looking eager. She touched her dragon's mind with her own and spoke.

"What is it? Have you discovered prisoners or slaves?"

Arareal looked almost timid as she swept a tent aside with a swish of her tail.

_I found enough meat to feed both Nerene and myself._

Jess nodded as she looked at the piles of venison, rabbit and boar meat.

"Is there food that Charl will like? You know she's not a meat-eater except when it's absolutely necessary."

Arareal turned and indicated another overturned tent.

_In that one there are fruits and plants and breads. I think she'll be content with those._

Jess turned back to Nerene and Charl. The two had finished healing, although Charl looked on the verge of collapse. Jess beckoned them over and soon the fatigued Rider and dragon were with them.

"Charl, Arareal's discovered some, well, dragon food and something you're more likely to enjoy. Hungry?"

Nerene responded eagerly and followed the blue dragoness to the stored meat. Charl smiled and swayed slightly. Both Dragon Riders left to eat their fill.

It was late evening by the time Charl awoke from her nap. The sky was clear and the sun was sinking into a glorious sunset. Through her bond, she could feel that Nerene was asleep and content, and nearby, Jess was also asleep. Getting up, she walked over to an empty hut for a short time, then returned to where Jess slept. A light mental touch assured her that Nerene was also awake, and preparing to get ready to fly. Flexing her wings, she yawned widely, accidentally waking Arareal in the process. The blue dragon playfully bit at Nerene as she awoke, preparing to leave for Gil'ead. Charl walked up to Jess and shook her gently. Almost immediately her friend was awake.

"Charl, I need to ask you something. In a week, I have to go with Niev to try and apologise for what Kyvoster did. Are you on assignment at the moment?"

Charl shook her head, looking puzzled.

"Can you stay in Gil'ead whilst I go on this mission? Besides for Niev, for little Peter. He's been missing you and won't stop talking about you."

Charl smiled as she left the tent.

"Yes, I'll wait in Gil'ead whilst you go with Niev. But why do you have to go with him?"

Jess got up and fell into step with her friend.

"Several reasons. One, the dragon Kyvoster attacked was female, and dragon society, especially in the wild, is female dominant."

Charl gave a sly smile.

"Only sensible."

Jess laughed.

"Secondly, there's no guarantee that a wild dragon won't attack if only Niev and Kyvoster go in. And thirdly, Kyvoster is a half-breed. He may not be taken seriously or even listened to if he's on his own."

Jess nodded as they approached their dragons.

"Do you know what the name is of the other half of Kyvoster's species?"

Charl shrugged.

"Not off the top of my head, no. Ask Niev when we get back. If we leave now we should be back at midnight tonight."

Both Riders mounted their dragons. Springing into the sky, Arareal and Nerene breathed gouts of fire into the arena and then veered east towards Gil'ead.


	17. Chapter 17

**Fate of the Forsworn**

**Chapter 17**

**Uncertainty**

Sarrarra twitched in her sleep as Caryn silently poured more energy into Kuldr's topaz pommel stone. Against all odds, she had impressed her master with her performance in the battle against the nightmarish beasts near the dwarf lands, enough for her to be promoted to a full Dragon Rider. She had been thrown a banquet in her honour, along with an elven Rider who had also been promoted, but her mind had been elsewhere during the festivities, and she had gone a mere hour after arriving. Ralforr and Kaylor had offered her their warmest congratulations, and in way of a gift had presented her with a woven belt studded with specially dulled pieces of topaz to act as a repository of energy. As she looked into the beautiful golden blade, it seemed to waver. Suddenly she found herself stood in her old sleeping cave when she was Ralforr's student. Another Rider was running towards her, but speech was almost beyond her capability. A deafening roar sounded from outside as a dragon landed. She felt herself pulled into someone's lap, and she smiled weakly. Words came from her, but what they were she couldn't say. Using the last of her strength, she reached up and kissed the other Rider full on the mouth before her senses fogged and she fell back to the ground. She shook her head, wondering if she'd seen a vision of the future or if she was just tired and still depressed. Kialandi had turned up at her celebration, and the stuck-up elven Rider had declared that no true Dragon Rider would need something as trivial as a celebration. What had really got under her skin was the way Kialandi had openly congratulated the other Rider immediately after deriding her, which had made her lose her temper. She had thrown a bottle of wine at Kialandi, yelled at her that she still remembered how she had treated her when Sarrarra had hatched, and declared that she was a prejudiced bigot. Vrael himself had come to settle the issue, and Kialandi had been sent away. Caryn had been taken aside and spoken with. Her jaw tightened at the thought of getting friendly with the first elven Dragon Rider she'd ever met. She ran a finger over the flat of Kuldr's blade and sighed.

"Can't sleep, child?"

Caryn jumped as the elven smith Rhunon walked into her new cave. Upon realising it was not Kialandi she smiled. In spite of her trucelent manner and short temper, she had always liked the elderly elf. Rhunon shuffled over to her bed and sat herself down. For a couple of minutes neither spoke. Finally Rhunon broke the silence.

"Well, out with it child. What's bothering you? And don't say it's nothing, I know that isn't true."

Caryn fidgeted and stared at Sarrarra. She spoke up quietly.

"I think I just had a vision of my death. I couldn't see Sarrarra here, and I was in my old cave. I was greivously hurt, and the last thing I did was kiss a male Rider."

Rhunon gave a grunt.

"You're probably just tired, youngster. You were pretty angry at your celebration two nights ago."

Caryn flushed but remained silent.

"I had reason to be, after Kialandi ruined it for me."

Rhunon got up and looked at Caryn before poking her.

"Don't let any emotion cloud your head, my girl. Strive for non-attachment in the mind, always keep your thoughts neutral, and you'll become less prone to such things bothering you."

Caryn blew out a long sigh.

"So now that I'm a fully fledged Rider, where do I go? Am I to be assigned a village to guard like Niev guards Gil'ead?"

Rhunon walked out of the cave, leaving Caryn alone with Sarrarra. Unlike her Rider, the yellow dragon had feasted to the point of bursting at their celebration. The only time Sarrarra had feasted more was less than an hour after she hatched. Caryn smiled at the memory of the tiny hatchling gorging herself on one of Kyvoster's kills. Her smile died away, remembering that then was when Kialandi had slapped her for being a match with a dragon. No other human students had been derided by Kialandi, and she was beginning to suspect the elven Rider was foul to her more often than not because she had formed such a close bond with Niev, whose interest in the elf had waned significantly since she came on the scene. Her smile returned as she recalled the six months she had spent as his pupil. Although he had been under partial instruction himself at the time, he had relayed Caryn's request to the Rider Council, who had voted in favour of Niev tutoring the young Rider. Niev's training had finished, and for six months he and Kyvoster had taught all they knew to both Caryn and Sarrarra. Sarrarra had not chosen a name for over three months, which was quite a long time to remain nameless even for a dragon. Niev had been a lenient tutor, allowing his young pupil to make mistakes so she could learn from them, provided they would not be fatal ones. A mere month into her training, Rhunon had interrupted their swordplay and taken over, and had decided on the shape of the yellow Rider's sword. Whilst her weapon had been as spectacular as any other Rider's blade, Rhunon had complained vehemently about naming the sword 'gold' in the Ancient Language. However, beneath the complaints, Caryn knew she secretly approved. She held the sword out and looked into the blade again, as if hoping to find the secrets of the world inscribed in some archaic language. Just as she made to sheath the weapon, another Rider walked in. Garbed in a dark tunic with short sleeves, black leggings and black boots, Arisu nodded courteously to the younger Rider. Caryn smiled back. She had been nervous of other Riders for a long time after being belittled by Kialandi, and on first meeting Arisu had dropped her exercises and run to hide behind Niev like a child. The older Rider had laughed, assured her that Arisu was a friend, and urged her to make an effort to know her. Arisu had been the first Rider besides Niev she had befriended. She spoke up, looking at the wall.

"What brings you here, Arisu? Can I do anything for you?"

Arisu smiled slightly and drew her green sword. It was the same hue of vibrant green as Karra's scales, and glittered in the light of the lanterns illuminating Caryn's cave. The younger Rider sighed.

"Is it really necessary to duel?"

A slow lunge at the yellow Rider gave her all the answer she needed. Sighing, she feinted back, drawing Kuldr as she did so. Arisu slowly moved her sword away, giving Caryn ample time to gain her feet. With agility on the wrong side of the impossible, Caryn rolled off her bed, swept Arisu off her feet, and disarmed the green Rider in one liquid movement. To add to the impressiveness of the feat, Caryn muttered a spell to stop Arisu hurting herself as she fell. Arisu's eyes widened in astonishment.

"How the...?"

Caryn smiled and helped her up, passing her sword back to her. Arisu took it quietly, still looking at Caryn in surprise. She had known that Caryn was gifted with swordplay, something she had known when she had been tutored by Niev for a mere two months, but to be defeated so quickly was mind-boggling. As Arisu sheathed her weapon, Caryn scowled a death glare.

"You!"

Kialandi walked into the room as if it were hers and fixed the younger Riders with a superior, haughty glare. She sat on the bed and laid her hand on the coloured onyx stone that rested in the pommel of her blade. After some time she began to speak.

"The two of you are to leave immediately for an island six days travel from here. A strange plant is wanted for inspection by the Rider Council. You will bring back a number of these plants alive and still growing."

Caryn glowered murderously at Kialandi as the elf woman got up. Despite her hatred of the old Rider, she knew all too well Kialandi was not making up this mission. Once, she had made the mistake of assuming that because Kialandi had borne the message, it must be a fake, and had been lectured by the Rider Council severely for defying orders. As soon as the elf was out of earshot, Caryn turned to Arisu.

"I suppose we'd better pack. This mission might just be serious."

Arisu nodded and began to help the younger Rider pack her belongings in various saddlebags. As they worked, they discussed everything from their recent team battle against the strange creatures in the south to an old Eldunari spontaneously exploding. After half an hour of packing, the two Riders carried the bags to Sarrarra and fastened them into her large saddle. The yellow dragoness snorted as she awoke from her doze and touched the minds of both Riders.

_Greetings, Arisu. Caryn, what's going on?_

Caryn filled in her dragon as Arisu checked that each travelling bag was securely fastened. Sarrarra was silent throughout their exchange and turned to look at Arisu with one yellow eye.

_You have my thanks for helping the partner-of-my-heart, Arisu, but this mission is not so urgent we must leave at midnight. Caryn has yet to rest. We shall depart for this island in the morning or noon tomorrow._

With a jolt of surprise, Arisu checked the time and soon saw it was indeed close to midnight. Chuckling to herself, Sarrarra soon fell into a doze as Caryn moved to lie down in the saddle. Outside, Doru Araeba was very quiet and dark. Arisu said her farewells and left for her own cave. Caryn shuttered the lanterns with her magic and fell asleep on her dragon's back, knowing she'd have to get used to doing so for almost two weeks. In mere minutes, the only sounds in the cave were the breathing of the dragon and very light snoring from Caryn.

It was noon by the time Sarrarra awoke. As she exited the cave, she was met by Arisu and Karra. The larger dragoness hummed in greeting, almost seeming to laugh at Caryn still sleeping on the yellow dragon's back. As Arisu mounted Karra, Caryn awoke and blearily began to tie herself into the saddle. Karra studied the younger Rider in amusement.

_Stay alert in our flight north._

Caryn nodded and yawned widely.

"Oh, I will, I just don't like the idea of sitting still for twelve days whilst you and Sarrarra exhaust youselves flying north."

Karra snorted.

_Do not fret so much, youngster. What you were told about the distance of this island was not true. The island is a mere two days travel, three at most. Were you not told?_

Caryn frowned.

"Kialandi said six. She said it in the Ancient Language."

_I'm sure she did. However, she probably meant six days total travel, not each way._

Caryn braced herself as Sarrarra bunched her muscles and flapped hard, propelling her and her Rider into the air. Behind them, Karra and Arisu followed suit and began the long haul north to the strange island. Since this was not likely to be a combat mission, neither Rider had been given any Eldunari. Wild dragons of Sarrarra's age could typically fly for at least three days without stopping, whilst those of Karra's age often had the stamina to fly at speed relentlessly for six days. However, Sarrarra was built differently from most dragons, and her compact, stocky build was more indicative of a dragon with physical strength as opposed to strength in flight. Sarrarra flew alongside and slightly below Karra, both their Riders silent. Soon, Vroengard was lost to sight and the only thing to be seen for miles around was the restless ocean. For hours the two dragons flew together. As dusk fell over the sea, Caryn straightened up from where she'd been laid down all day, silently pouring more energy into Kuldr's stone. Stretching, she grimaced at the aches and pains that stabbed at her. She looked at the setting sun when a dull rumble sounded over the ocean. Karra snarled maliciously and stopped heading north, hovering slightly. A mass of dark cloud all but blotted out the southern skyline, and as the Riders looked, a bolt of lightning illuminated the entire cloud briefly. Arisu cursed.

"That's all we need. A storm will slow us down."

Karra was studying the storm through her viridian eyes, and spoke to both Riders and Sarrarra.

_That storm will be more of a help than a hindrance. A wind is blowing towards us and will carry us high, so we can ride the higher thermals to this island._

Even as the green dragon spoke, a gust of wind from the south caught both dragons. Flapping hard, Karra was soon thousands of metres high, and it wasn't long before Sarrarra joined her. So high up, the air was already bitterly cold, and both Riders began to pull on extra layers. All night long, the dragons flew together in the silent skies.

It was over a day after the storm that the island was first seen. Wearied by the constant travel, Sarrarra landed on the rocky beach and remained still. Less exhausted but still weary, Karra came to a stop next to her. Arisu and Caryn both dismounted from their dragons and walked onto the beach. A man stood at the top of a nearby sand dune, silently watching them. Arisu and Caryn approached the man and spoke politely, enquiring about the strange Seithr plants they had been sent to collect. Soon enough, the two Riders were being led to a small village nestled between the walls of a steep gulley. Four watchtowers rose around the village, and on the peak of the low hill nearby was a fifth tower. Caryn looked around in awe, but Arisu kept silent as they were surrounded by curious locals. Caryn turned from her gazings and made a beeline for the herbalist in the small marketplace.

"Excuse me, we've been sent to bring back living Seithr plants to take before the Council of Dragon Riders. Can you show me where the plants grow?"

The elderly woman turned slowly to look at Caryn. She gave a creaky laugh and used her gnarled blackthorn staff to push herself upright.

"You want living Seithr, my young one? Yes, yes, the mighty Dragon Riders can take as they wish from my fields of herbs. Leaves of this plant give an oil that makes pearls of the sea grow lustrous and strong. Follow me, my young one."

Caryn frowned slightly at the elderly woman, but fell into step behind her as she began to shuffle out of the village. Arisu caught up with Caryn and soon they were in a field full of plants. The old woman came to a halt near the far end and poked the ground with her staff.

"If the Dragon Riders want the plants, they must unearth them themselves. I can no longer do it, and my assistant is with her child. Go on, take them!"

Caryn and Arisu exchanged a puzzled look and began to chant a spell that would unearth the plant. Much to their surprise, as the Seithr plant was unearthed, it withered and wilted. By the time it was fully out of the ground, it was a shriveled wreck. The old woman gave a cackle of laughter.

"Can you not do it, little ones? Seithr plants cannot be broken out of the soil, no, no, there is a technique involved. The taproot of the Seithr plant is what keeps it alive in the winters here, and can _taste_ magic being used, it can. When you break the plant to the surface like you just did, it stretches the root, and the life is pulled into the taproot. No, you must unearth them by hand."

The old woman drew a circle around the next healthy plant with the butt of her staff, and prompted Caryn and Arisu to excavate the plant by hand. After a lot of digging, cursing and advice from the old woman, one of the Seithr plants rested above ground level, its' fat taproot untouched. Caryn gave a groan as they set to work on excavating more for the return trip to Vroengard. By the end of their dig they were both exhausted, hot, muddy and sweaty, as well as irritable. Twenty five Seithr plants sat on the ground, each packaged in old sacking. Arisu gave a sigh as she looked at Caryn.

"All done. That was pretty tiresome, doing it all by hand. I'm going to bathe in the sea and get changed. If any of those village boys try to spy on me, well, it might get messy."

Caryn smiled and gave a short laugh. Once, on a mission, she had made the mistake of bathing in a pond that was the property of an earl, and had been seen stark naked by his entire garden staff. Sarrarra had been borderline insufferable for days after Caryn had screamed for help, and it was the one story she had never shared with Niev. As Arisu walked off, she thought once again about her blurred vision as she dusted herself off. Glimpses of the future were not entirely unheard of, and Vroengard was saturated with residual magic from so many Riders and dragons living there, making them more common there than anywhere else in Alagaesia. A tendril of thought touched her mind, and Sarrarra landed in the grassy plains beyond the field. Caryn smiled as her dragon loped towards her, soon laying down in the grass. A number of shouts of awe reached their ears, and soon a crowd of village children were rushing up to Sarrarra. The yellow dragon lifted her lip enough to show her fangs, but made no move to snarl or otherwise threaten the youngsters. Caryn began to carry the bagged plants to her dragon, placing them in the large saddlebags, whilst the children gazed in awe at the glittering yellow dragon. Sarrarra yawned widely and flexed her stocky body, her ebony spikes flaring on her back. Several of the children tensed as if to run, but soon began to move closer to the lethargic dragon. Caryn placed the last plant in the saddlebags and caressed Sarrarra's snout. She snorted softly and nudged her Rider gently before settling in for a nap. One of the village children walked up to Caryn, and pulled on the Rider's tunic. Caryn turned and smiled at the boy.

"Yes?"

The boy looked at Sarrarra again before speaking.

"How big is your dragon?"

Caryn gestured behind her to where her friend lay napping.

"That big. About as big as two or three of your houses."

Several murmurs of surprise came from the small crowd. A girl put her hand up, bouncing on the balls of her feet before Caryn laughed and pointed at her.

"Yes, what would you like to know?"

The girl pushed to the front of the crowd and spoke in a high-pitched squeak.

"Is your dragon hundreds of years old?"

Caryn laughed, prompting a sleepy grunt from Sarrarra.

"No, no, Sarrarra here is actually not much older than you. She hatched for me when I was ten. She's fifteen years old."

Another hand rose into the air and Caryn, realising the children were probably going to ask her every question conceivable about dragons, braced herself for a storm of curiosity.

"Yes?"

This time, the questioner was a small girl with dark skin.

"Do dragons lay eggs, or do they have babies?"

Caryn shook her head.

"No, they lay eggs like birds do. The bigger the dragon, the bigger the egg. If Sarrarra was to lay an egg, it would be about this long," She held her hands roughly a foot apart. "If a dragon a hundred years old was to lay one, it would be about the same size. But if a dragon a thousand years old laid an egg, then it would be THIS big."

She held her hands three feet apart, prompting a chorus of 'Ooohs' from the assembled village children. One turned and ran towards the tower on the hill, whilst the others began to ask what dragon eggs looked like. Smiling, Caryn led the children away from Sarrarra, and answered what she could. Whilst Eldunari were a guarded topic, discussion with the public about dragons in general was not discouraged. As the children questioned her, making her wonder where Arisu and Karra were, the child who had run off before returned, carrying a burlap sack. He placed it on the ground, opened it, and held up a foot-long ovoid object.

"Is this a dragon egg?"

Caryn was shocked into silence. Sure enough, the ruby item held by the child was indeed a dragon egg. She nodded mutely, then found her breath.

"Where did you get that egg?"

The boy pointed to the tower on the hill nearby.

"It was found in a field two years ago and put there for safekeeping. Will it hatch?"

Caryn approached the boy and held out her hands, silently asking to hold the egg. The boy retreated, hugging the egg to him.

"No, it's our egg! You can't take it!"

Caryn gave a sigh.

"Listen, dragon eggs are incredibly special. Do you want someone to steal it and break it? That's what'll happen if it stays there. Let me and my friend take it to our island. We'll look after it for you, and when the baby hatches, we'll tell it all about you."

Murmurs broke out from the crows, mostly in favour of keeping the egg, although a few children argued that Caryn should take the egg with her. Finally the boy holding the egg came forward.

"If I let you hold it, you have to promise to give it back."

Caryn sighed and nodded. The boy pointed to her sword.

"Let us hold your golden sword then."

Caryn unsheathed Kuldr and passed it to a child before taking hold of the egg. She murmured words over it, and soon read the sad truth of the matter. No life seemed to exist within the red egg, and she passed it back to the boy in exchange for her sword. The boy smiled.

"When is it going to hatch?"

Caryn sheathed her weapon and shrugged. Sarrarra shifted in her nap and touched her mind gently.

_That egg is not dead, Caryn, the youngster within is hiding his thoughts very well indeed. Let this one remain here._

Caryn opened her mouth to talk when a chorus of yells came from the children. She looked to see what had caused such alarm, only to relax on seeing it was Karra and Arisu. The green dragon landed behind Sarrarra and stretched luxuriously. Several of the children gave yelps of fright as Karra looked them over, viridian eyes glinting. Arisu dismounted and walked up to Caryn.

"It's best if we rest for the remainder of the day and go south tomorrow. Did you get everything packed? Does Sarrarra know not to use magic until we've unloaded those plants?"

Caryn nodded and turned to her friend.

"Somehow, an egg is on this island. What should we do? Sarrarra thinks it best to leave it here."

Arisu frowned and approached the diminished crowd. She looked over the children and sighed.

"Sarrarra's right, Karra thinks so too. There are many other eggs on Vroengard alone. This one will not finish our order even if it does hatch and go astray."

Caryn nodded and turned to walk back to her dragon. Arisu smiled as the children began to bombard her with questions.

By the time morning dawned the next day, Sarrarra and Karra were both preparing to leave. A cow each had gone a long way towards easing their hunger and restoring their strength. Arisu and Caryn had told the villagers they had no plans on taking the egg, and had slept well in the village inn. Just as the two Riders made to leave, both dragons gave a nervous growl as the air itself grew cold in spite of it being a clear, warm day. There were no clouds in the sky besides wispy ice clouds high above. Sarrarra looked up at the sun and gave a loud roar unexpectedly. Karra began to copy her as the sunlight dimmed. Suddenly, understanding gripped the two Riders as the sun's light continued to fade. An eclipse, of great magnitude if not total, was blocking the sun's light. The dragons both stopped roaring as premature night fell over the island. Soon, the sun was hidden, and replaced by a breathtaking aurora of golden light around where the sun had been. After perhaps three minutes, a glint of light appeared on one side, rapidly brightening into a gem-like point of light that looked like a diamond ring, before the sunlight returned properly. Karra and Sarrarra both hummed as the light brightened, their Riders struck dumb by the beauty of the spectacle they had just witnessed for the first time. Elven, dwarven and human scholars knew of eclipses, but saw little point telling the rest of the world about them. Arisu broke the silence.

"We should go. The Council will want to see these plants."

Caryn nodded silently as the dragons broke into a run and flew up high. People in the village waved as the two Dragon Riders grew ever smaller in the sky, finally vanishing as they flew to Vroengard.


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note: Many thanks to for so many reviews! Glad you like Kyvoster, his species will be revealed in this chapter. And the trip to get Seithr plants was wholly innocent in spite of how it may have looked. The Riders' just wanted to examine them and see if any malicious products could be made. Cue dramatic music...

**Fate of the Forsworn**

**Chapter 18**

**Tension**

Kyvoster snarled as he bathed in the shallows of Lake Isenstar. It was dark, and he knew he should be resting for journey tomorrow, but he was unable to sleep. Niev had done all he could to calm him down, as had Jess, Arareal, Charl and Nerene, but the hybrid dragon remained surly and tensed up. With help from the others, Niev had even gone so far as to hunt for him and season his food the way he liked it best, just to prompt something resembling a positive reaction out of his dragon, but Kyvoster had been uninterested at best. Only the fact that Charl had helped prepare the meat despite her following an almost elfish policy of vegetarianism had made him eat anything at all. All day long he had paced back and forth, unable to settle on anything to do. He blew a short jet of flames into the water when a human voice came to him.

"Don't feel like resting, Kyvoster?"

Jess walked into view, her sword sheathed at her side. Kyvoster snorted and looked at her through one blue eye.

_I wish to be alone, Jess._

The female Rider smiled slightly.

"You need your strength for the trip tomorrow. Arareal is resting. You know we're both coming with you."

_Leave me be._

"No, I won't. Niev is uneasy too."

Kyvoster looked at her down his long snout.

_He has said as much to you?_

Jess shook her head.

"No, but I can tell. You should talk with him on the journey to the wild dragons. He's more than uneasy; you not talking with anyone is making him depressed."

Kyvoster looked away, thrashing his long tail in the water. He stayed silent as Jess sighed and turned back towards Gil'ead. Throughout the night, the hybrid dragon mused on his actions. About the only thing to spark even a glimmer of interest from him over the last week had been his idle curiosity three days ago when the sun had inexplicably dimmed then brightened again. He decided to try and talk with Niev, but realised how late it was, and reluctantly lay down to sleep on the small sandy beach.

Around mid-morning, Kyvoster was jolted from his rest by Niev tying his saddle onto his back. Nearby, Jess, Charl, Arareal and Nerene were saying their goodbyes. Stretching, the red dragon spoke to them all.

_I'm sorry I've been such bad company, I should have done more to help you both, Charl and Nerene, when you returned from those barbarians. And Jess... I thank you for talking with me last night. _

Jess nodded towards Kyvoster.

"Don't worry about it. Nerene and Charl are staying here in our place whilst we make the trip east. Are you ready?"

Kyvoster got to his feet as Niev sat in his saddle.

_Lead the way._

Arareal launched herself into the sky, her blue scales glittering in the sunlight. Kyvoster followed suit and both dragons roared in farewell to Nerene and Charl. Abruptly, Arareal veered eastwards, closely followed by Kyvoster. For hours, the two dragons flew in silence. As the sun set behind them, Arareal showed no sign of slowing down. By now they had covered a huge distance and were over the fringes of the Hadarac Desert. Finally, Arareal spoke.

_Those hills over there will serve as our roost for tonight. Tomorrow we will go to the wild dragons._

The quartet made their descent into the hills, the residual heat of the day making both Kyvoster and Arareal croon slightly. Niev dismounted the hybrid dragon and began to set up camp. Jess stretched and walked a short way to relieve herself, and both dragons left in search of food. Half an hour later, Niev was roasting a brace of rabbits over the fire, watched by Jess. Kyvoster and Arareal had yet to return from hunting. Jess sat in silence on the other side of the fire, staring into the flames. Niev nodded slightly at the cooking meat and looked over at Jess.

"Where is it you come from, Jess?"

The blue Rider looked up.

"You mean my home city?"

Niev nodded. Jess shrugged.

"There isn't a lot to tell that you don't already know. I was also born in Gil'ead, some years after you, and I'm fairly sure you and I were tutored together on Vroengard for a while. After I became a full Dragon Rider I helped teach new students aerial combat, then three years ago I caught that odd disease, and then after those beasts emerged, I was chosen to guard Gil'ead with you."

Niev plucked the roasted meat off the fire and passed half to Jess. She nodded slightly and tucked into her meal eagerly. High overhead, a shooting star flared in and out of existence. Deciding to waste no time, Niev lay down to rest.

Morning dawned chilly in the Hadarac Desert, although the temperatures soon began to rise. Kyvoster and Arareal had returned during the night and were surprisingly close together. Jess woke first, yawning hugely and stretching like a cat. Niev was leaned against his rucksack, out to the world. Just as Jess made to relight the fire, she became aware she was being watched. She looked around and suddenly heard the characteristic sound of a thunder of dragons approaching. No less than fourteen dragons descended around their camp, not one of which was smaller than Kyvoster. Niev, Ararael and Kyvoster awoke, and from the red dragon, both Jess and Niev could sense great fear. Loping forward came a cobalt blue dragoness easily twice the size of Arareal, her left eye covered with a scar. She bared her huge fangs and snarled viciously. Mentally, she spoke to Arareal and Jess.

_You two, leave immediately. This is a quarrel between myself and the Violta dragon hybrid._

Jess looked intimidated but did not move.

"We will not leave. Either you speak to us all, or none of us."

The wild dragon's snarl intensified.

_I will tell you one final time. Leave._

Jess's eyes flickered as she got up.

"And I will answer the same way. No."

Four of the wild dragons exchanged glances. Finally, the cobalt dragon gave in.

_Remain then, Argetlam, but do not interfere._

The massive dragoness turned to Kyvoster, baring her fangs again. Kyvoster snarled warningly but made no move to attack. The wild female spoke menacingly to the smaller red dragon.

_You attacked me for feeding on your old kills, and blinded me in my left eye. You must be punished for your actions._

Kyvoster's snarl became even louder and more intimidating as he retorted to the wild dragon's accusations.

_I never denied it, but what you appear to have left out is the fact that you attacked me first. When I retreated under the urging of my Rider, it was _then_ that you ate my kills and challenged me. When I did not respond, you attacked me again, and it was then that I retaliated, giving you your scar. Did you tell your pack that?_

The cobalt blue dragon glanced at her packmates, who were seemingly in discussion with one another. She snarled and turned back to Kyvoster.

_We shall settle this in combat. You, without your Rider to aid you, against me, alone, over the desert. Neither of us shall attempt to kill the other. If you do kill me, it will go badly for you._

Kyvoster gave a snort.

_Whereas if _you_ kill _me, _it will all be shrugged off as an act of being caught in the moment. Very well, you and I shall fight, with claw and fang and our powers alone._

Both dragons loped away, Kyvoster warning Niev to stay back. By now it was early morning, and the heat of the day was already starting to reach uncomfortable levels. The other wild dragons settled down to watch, and Niev, Arareal and Jess remained at their campsite, blocked from reaching the sandy plains by the dragons. Kyvoster was half the size of the wild female, which meant that his blows would not be as powerful. His naturally thicker hide might protect him from slashes and bites, but the older a dragon got, the more powerful their fire became. Kyvoster's massive long jaw would likely be an asset if he could get in position to use it. The cobalt female roared loudly and lunged for Kyvoster, swiping at him with a huge taloned paw. The hybrid collapsed, although to Niev and Jess, it looked suspiciously like a feint. Kyvoster seemed to recoil in on himself, shrinking in size as the wild female came to the attack once more. The hybrid dragon snarled, but seemed to have something stuck in his throat as he did so. Jess, Arareal and Niev exchanged curious glances. Kyvoster had done many strange things in his time, but this was bizarre even for him. The wild dragoness did not stop, and blew a torrent of fire at the hybrid dragon. When the dark blue flames died away, Kyvoster was still in a recoiled position. Suddenly he lurched forward, the antennae-like horns on his head pointing skywards, and a torrent of red sparks tinged with blue shot forward, similar to a bolt of lightning. Caught completely by surprise, the wild female collapsed, whimpering. Kyvoster snarled viciously and seized her wing in his fangs.

_Submit. I have won._

The wild dragons were silent as the female tried to regain her feet but failed. Finally she glowered up at Kyvoster.

_Your mixed blood serves you well. Very well, you have triumphed._

Kyvoster released her and stepped back as she got up, the sunlight glinting off his scales. The cobalt dragoness strode past the red hybrid and approached Niev.

_Your dragon has strong blood, Argetlam. Be sure to guard him well._

Niev nodded slightly as the wild dragons began to leave. The cobalt dragoness snorted and took to the air. Soon, the only sound was the thundering noise made by the departing wild dragons, and not long after, not even that. Kyvoster approached his Rider and began to preen himself, his barbed tongue making light squeaking noises against his hard scales. Niev walked up to him and put a hand on his side.

"Clearly, the world has yet to run out of ways to surprise me. Neither have you, Kyvoster. How is it you managed to unleash that lightning bolt of an attack?"

Kyvoster snorted as he looked at his Rider.

_Use of such an attack is common in pure blooded Violta dragons, Niev. But since only my father was one, it is a lot harder for me to perform such a feat. Still, it is not impossible._

The red dragon resumed preening himself as Jess began to pack up their belongings. Kyvoster yawned hugely, his lower jaw arcing over a hundred degrees of a circle back. Arareal snorted in surprise and moved to lie down in the warm sand. Soon, Jess was finished and mounted her dragon. She turned to face Niev and Kyvoster.

"I'll see you back in Gil'ead, whenever you return. I'll talk with Master Vrael about how this situation was handled. Be glad that you weren't sent here with Kialandi, Niev."

Kyvoster gave a choked growl.

_Had he been sent here with Kialandi, he'd have been too busy trying to win her love to even notice me battling a hundred dragons._

Niev scowled at his dragon, and Jess laughed.

"Well I was refering to how Kialandi twisted the words of your mission against the nightmarish monsters you fought, as well as other times she's derided you. But yes, be thankful it was me here for that reason too."

Arareal launched herself into the air and was soon lost to sight. Kyvoster snarled to gain Niev's attention, and soon the over-heated Rider was massaging the thin skin his dragon could not scratch easily. The red dragon gave a crooning sigh and spread out his wings in the late morning sun, his blue eyes drifting shut as Niev scratched away his aches and pains. All but undetected, he began to feed a stream of energy into Ajunthar's diamond. The magical residue held by a Rider's sword naturally varied from weapon to weapon, but to actually fill the diamond in Ajunthar's weapon to the point it could hold no more would take roughly seven years if performed by Niev and Kyvoster alone. Some of the elder Riders had enough power amassed to provoke a volcanic eruption from the seabed itself, and an ancient dragon had once done just that many years ago. The day passed slowly, and after having done all he could to ease Kyvoster's itches, Niev quietly crept under one of his dragon's wings and fell into a doze. Kyvoster glanced at his Rider and snorted.

_I see now where I get my laziness from_.

Niev frowned and punched Kyvoster in the side lightly.

"Oh that's right, blame me for your talent for gorging yourself silly while you're at it."

Kyvoster growled in laughter, and was about to lie down when suddenly he tensed. A small bang sounded, and a scroll lay before the red dragon. Niev got up wearily and read the scroll, his dark eyes shooting wide open with horror. Kyvoster touched his mind but did not ask what the problem was.

"No. Not AGAIN. How could a Rider ever cause this to befall us?"


	19. Chapter 19

**Fate of the Forsworn**

**Chapter 19**

**Traitor**

Kyvoster nudged Niev with the tip of his snout.

_Read the scroll to me, partner-of-my-heart._

Niev shook his head and read out loud.

"To all Shur'tugal. One of our number, the Dragon Rider Ardepp, has deserted our ranks and stolen a number of eggs. She has already slain six of our best warriors and was last seen in the vicinity of Yazuac by a wandering mage. If she is seen, take great care. Teams of Dragon Riders will be organised to find her and attempt to undo the damage she has caused. May the stars watch over you all. Vrael."

Niev fell to his knees, dropping the scroll. A Rider and dragon deserting their order was not unheard of, although since the order began, only nineteen had left by choice, now twenty with Ardepp's betrayal. Most of the Riders had gone to live alone far away, and a few had caused chaos in Alagaesia. Kyvoster snarled loudly, enough to snap Niev out of his shock.

_Write a letter back to Master Vrael. Have him send Arisu, Caryn and Rellith to join us at Gil'ead. We triumphed against those monsters, perhaps the six of us can bring down this traitorous egg thief._

Nodding silently, Niev hastily scrawled a message on the back of the scroll and soon teleported it back to Vroengard. He gathered his belongings and mounted Kyvoster. Barely had he settled in his dragon's saddle when Kyvoster launched himself into the air. Grabbing the saddle for dear life, Niev tied himself in as Kyvoster hastily flew back to their home. All day long, the hybrid flew at a speed Niev had rarely seen from him before. As the afternoon waned towards evening, the keep of Gil'ead came into sight. Soon, Arareal and Nerene could be seen on the outskirts of the city. Fortunately, there was no sign of any attacks, which was good news indeed, considering how badly Nerene had been mauled when Charl had been kidnapped. Kyvoster landed near the two females, and sniffed noses with them. Niev untied himself from the saddle and dismounted, heading into his new living quarters. He had opted to take accommadation in one of the taverns in the outer reaches of Gil'ead, much to the delight of the owners. Just as he reached the door, the sound of an approaching dragon came to his ears. Looking up, he smiled warmly. Descending towards him was Caryn and Sarrarra. The yellow dragoness landed nearby, and Caryn saw him, smiled shyly, and approached. Sarrarra shook herself and made a beeline for the lake, after quickly greeting Niev. Caryn was blushing bright red as she walked up to the older Rider, and dropped her bulky rucksack.

"I'm glad to see you again, Niev. I spoke with the Council before your mission, and not only have they calmed down about the possibility of Kyvoster mating with Sarrarra, they want to make you a member of the Council itself."

Niev looked at his young friend in amazement.

"ME? A Rider Council member?"

Caryn smiled warmly, her golden eyes seeming to shine like the sun.

"I don't know why you're so surprised, you've always been a good Rider. I remember when we first met, I thought you were a legend come to life."

Niev picked up Caryn's rucksack and walked inside, greeting the tavern owners warmly as he did so. He headed upstairs, unlocked his room, and sat on the bed with Caryn.

"Yes, but when I met you, you were a half-starved slave who was likely expecting to be either sold, beaten or killed, or all three. I'm not saying I dislike how you view me; quite the opposite. It's just at the time, well, you WANTED a hero, didn't you?"

Caryn shifted nervously.

"Well, yes, I'm certainly not sorry you rescued me. But I'd heard of Dragon Riders before I met you, and you were everything I expected one to be. More, in fact."

Niev smiled and hugged Caryn, noticing how her entire face was red by now. He turned and faced the open window and stared out at the placid countryside for a long while. Finally, he turned back to Caryn, who was still leaning against him.

"Did you bring any information on Ardepp? All I know is she's an elf, and I can't say I've ever done more than see her in passing. For all I know, she could be about to fly overhead."

Caryn smiled and nodded.

"Well there are four dragons here, I doubt she'll come to us. But here's what I was told by Komeran. Ardepp's been a Rider for three and a half centuries, and has a silvery-blue male dragon called Revar. Revar is bigger than Kyvoster and Sarrarra, and doesn't seem to be special in any way. Ardepp was always clever at twisting words, but few took her seriously when she said she was going to look at the eggs she stole."

Niev nodded in agreement. Outside, Arareal had taken to the sky and was keeping a close look out for any other approaching dragons.

"How many eggs were stolen?"

"Eight. All freshly laid, and the mother was one of the six dragons Revar killed. Her Rider did not die, but is in a catatonic state in Doru Areaba. The other five Riders were not so fortunate."

Both Riders were silent for a while, thinking how just one of their own had done so much damage. A nesting mother dragon was hard enough to kill, but five fully armoured dragons with their Riders were quite another matter. Just as Caryn was about to speak again, a roar from outside caught their attention. Niev leapt to his feet as Caryn scuttled to the window, but their alarm was unnecessary. Arisu and Rellith had arrived together. A tendril of thought touched Niev's mind from Rellith's brown dragon Miremel.

_Come to the lake, Niev. Master Vrael has said you are to be in charge of this group to capture or kill Ardepp._

Niev shook his head in disbelief but walked out of the tavern towards Lake Isenstar. Caryn followed as Karra and Miremel landed, leaving her bag behind. Some minutes later, he stood with Rellith, Arisu, Jess, Charl and Caryn. As the elven Rider was the only one there older than him, Niev addressed him first.

"Can you tell me exactly why command of this mission has been given to _me_? I'm not a leader, Rellith."

The elf shrugged.

"Master Vrael ordered it, not me. Besides, you did well last time."

Niev gave a snort of disbelief.

"Last time I was in command, Nerene here was almost killed! We know the capabilities of Ardepp and her dragon far better than we did of those monsters we all killed, but I still don't think I'm ready for the job."

Jess sighed and approached the older human Rider.

"Maybe you aren't, maybe you are. We have to play the cards as they have been dealt us. If you take command, it's a possibility one or more of us may die. But if you DON'T, well, could you live with yourself if we were ALL slain?"

The other Riders gave murmurs of acknowledgement. Niev sighed again and shook his head.

"No. I don't want to see any of my friends die because of me. But this may all be an academic conversation anyway. We have no way of knowing when Ardepp will attack us, if she ever will."

Arisu spoke up.

"Perhaps we can arrange for her to do so."

All Riders and dragons turned to look at Charl's twin. Miremel spoke first.

_What do you mean, young one?_

"Simply this. Ardepp really wanted those eggs she stole. Perhaps if we were to spread rumours that one of our dragons, if not more than one, had laid eggs recently, she would come to us. We can then spring the trap on _her_, rather than waiting."

The assembled Riders and dragons began to converse over Arisu's plan. Rellith and Jess in particular agreed with it, as did their dragons. Only Niev had anything to say against her idea.

"We need to hide the Eldunari of Ty'roc then, and arrange a place where nobody will go. There's a ruined village about two miles from here, we could go there. The last thing we need is for Revar to torch Gil'ead to the ground."

Everyone agreed on the plan, and Arareal, Miremel and Sarrarra took to the air, heading for the ruined village. Jess, Caryn and Charl all headed into the city and began to spread the rumour that the three dragons would soon be mothers. Rellith and Arisu went to find lodgings in the keep, and Karra approached Nerene and began crooning to the wounded dragon. Abruptly, Niev was left alone with Kyvoster. The red dragon studied his Rider through one huge cyan eye.

_Don't fret so much Niev. I can tell how churned your thoughts are. Even if Revar and Ardepp do appear here, six dragons all at once will be more than enough to force them to submit. Also, it's likely Ardepp does not know of Ty'roc's Eldunari. If we could hide it, we could use it as a surprise weapon should the battle shift in their favour. And she certainly does not know of my lightning attack or your flesh-rot-spell._

Niev looked up at Kyvoster in surprise.

"Are you suggesting I should use that dark magic to slay them?"

_It is a tool, Niev, like my claws and fangs. I know all too well you don't wish to use it, but against a threat of this size, you may have no choice but to use it to save the lives of others. Besides, the energy we have stored in Ajunthar ought to be enough to create the diversion I have in mind._

"Diversion? What diversion?"

Kyvoster seemed to grin as he laid out his plan to his Rider. Soon, Niev lost his worried look and smiled also.

"Kyvoster, that's a risky idea, but it's crazy enough to work! We still have to create something that will pass for a dragon egg though, so lets get started on that."

The hybrid dragon appeared to twitch, but shook himself and waited for Niev to climb onto his back. As he settled into the saddle, Kyvoster launched himself into the darkening sky, heading for the distant shore of the lake. An hour later, the red dragon landed on the muddy beach and looked around.

_Yes, this will do perfectly for decoy eggs._

Niev watched quietly as Kyvoster scratched up large balls of mud and deftly rolled them into ovoid shapes not unlike dragon eggs. He smiled slightly as he recalled when Kyvoster was young, and how he had once made a heap of grass, soil and sand, tried to burn it all, and settled on it with the intention of making a nest. Soon, the mud shapes were baked by Kyvoster's carefully regulated fire, and the ones that looked best were scooped up by the red dragon. Once again leaping into the sky, Kyvoster flew in the night as quietly as he could. After twenty minutes of silent flying, he landed at the ruined village devastated by a tornado so many years ago. Arareal, Miremel and Sarrarra had all scraped out makeshift nests in the ground, and Kyvoster began to deposit the baked eggs. Miremel accepted five, Arareal took two, and Sarrarra took the last one. As the yellow dragoness took her fake egg, she nuzzled Kyvoster. Niev smiled and dismounted from the hybrid dragon.

"Why don't you spend the night with her? I'll find somewhere to sleep among the ruins."

Kyvoster looked around at his Rider.

_Truly? You would allow this of me?_

"Of course I would, Kyvoster. You and I are joined, and I know you enjoy Sarrarra's company. Besides, it'll add to the illusion that there are real eggs here."

Kyvoster sent a warm glow of affection to his Rider and followed Sarrarra to her nest. Niev sighed and entered the least ruined of the old homes, thinking back to when he and Kyvoster had evacuated the area. Soon afterwards they had found Caryn. Niev gathered together some dead wood and vegetation and heaped it into the old fireplace. Striking flint to tinder, it wasn't long before the century old Rider had a fire burning merrily. Opening his rucksack, he soon found his cooking items but belatedly remembered he had brought no food. Ducking out of the ruined hut, Niev ran onto the plain and was soon back with a rabbit he'd killed. After skinning the animal, he set it over the fire to roast, and stared into the flickering light as he did so. After some time, he removed the cooked flesh, and was about to make a start on it when he heard the sound of someone approaching. Turning, his free hand on Ajunthar, he soon saw it was Caryn. Smiling, he moved aside and gestured for her to sit down. Caryn sighed and nodded, staring into the fireplace as if hoping to see her future written in the fire and flames. Niev nudged her and passed her a portion of his meal. Caryn silently accepted it and began to eat. Niev could tell she was thinking deeply, but made no move to break the silence until she was ready. Finally she spoke.

"Niev, I think I've seen my death coming."

Throwing the last fragments of his food into the fire, Niev sat upright.

"Tell me what you saw, Caryn."

Caryn turned to her oldest friend, and for a moment, she resembled the scared youngster he'd rescued, not the adult she was now. She moved and leaned up against Niev, shutting her eyes as she spoke.

"It was a few days ago on Vroengard. I saw myself in my old cave, badly wounded. Sarrarra was too, and was outside. Someone ran in, took my weapon, and held me, telling me that they could heal me. I reached up, kissed them, and then everything went inky black. Before I died, I heard the person vow venegeance on my killer."

Niev hugged Caryn gently, waiting for the ideal time to speak.

"Visions aren't always true, Caryn. And whoever that person is, they'll have to wait. I will avenge you when you die, Caryn, even if I must summon spirits to do so."

Caryn gave a contented sigh and lay down on the ground with her own bag as a makeshift pillow. Niev smiled at her, gently playing with her hair as she made herself comfortable. Caryn looked up the older Rider and gave a warm smile.

"If I should die, please don't forget about me."

Niev's dark eyes widened, and he leaned down to Caryn's level.

"Never. I could never forget you Caryn."

Just as Caryn made to respond, a loud crash sounded from out on the plains. Cursing, Niev got up and ran out of the hut, Caryn hot on his heels. A huge silvery blue dragon sparkled in the starlight, and on his back was an elven Rider. Niev and Caryn cursed aloud as Ardepp screamed a spell to the heavens.


	20. Chapter 20

**Fate of the Forsworn**

**Chapter 20**

**Midnight battle (part 1)**

Ardepp dismounted her dragon and approached the two Riders, a manic grin distorting her features. Her hair was the colour of quicksilver, her eyes seemed to shine with bloodlust, and her very demeanour spoke of someone on the verge of insanity. Miremel, Sarrarra and Arareal all roared challengingly, only to be drowned out by Revar's response. Kyvoster took to the air, silently draining magic from Ajunthar's diamond to create his trap. Ardepp drew her sword and leered at them both.

"Pass over the eggs I have come to claim. If you do so, I will not kill you like vermin."

Caryn's eyes narrowed as she drew Kuldr from its' sheath. Her sword was at least two foot shorter than Ardepp's, but she had tremendous confidence in her ability to fend off the craven elf.

"How about if YOU leave, we won't kill YOU like vermin?"

Ardepp glowered at Niev and yelled to the heavens.

"Malthinae!"

Instantly, Niev was immobilised. Ardepp sniggered, then kicked Caryn in the waist. The younger Rider staggered backward but kept her feet. She glared hatefully at the elf.

"I will not be pushed around by a traitorous elf. Ever again."

Kyvoster roared as he dived to attack Revar. Ardepp slashed with her sword at Caryn, who saw the attack as a feint with admirable speed and moved aside from where the true attack was coming from. Sarrarra, Arareal and Miremel were leaving the decoy nests and also moving to attack the silvery-blue dragon, and from Gil'ead came the shapes of another two dragons, doubtlessly bearing Rellith, the twin Riders and Jess. Revar gave a ferocious growl and lunged seemingly too early to catch Kyvoster in flight, but caught the hybrid's wing in his fangs. Kyvoster gave a scream of agony as the larger dragon attempted to tear his wing off, and reacted with astonishing speed. Recoiling in on himself as he hid the dirt, he fired off an electric attack that shocked Revar. Suddenly released. Kyvoster roared in pain and fury and delivered a powerful slash to the other male's flank, tearing off a number of scales. Giving a deep growl of hatred, Revar struck Kyvoster with astonishing force, knocking the half-breed out cold. Ardepp had already fought Caryn to a standstill, and was struggling to overpower her smaller foe when she felt herself being driven back. Caryn gave a fierce grin as she pushed Ardepp back towards Niev. Suddenly, the traitorous Rider grinned, drew Ajunthar and slashed at Caryn's left arm. The yellow Rider screamed in agony as Niev's blade cut a deep groove into her upper arm, dark blood spraying the ground. Above, Sarrarra howled in shared pain and spewed fire at the combatants. Caryn swayed, but was soon steady again. Ardepp scoffed as she shielded herself from the fire and slapped Caryn around the face with the flat of her blade, prompting another yell of agony. Smirking, she lunged with Ajunthar, and scored two deep gashes on both of Caryn's legs. Caryn yelled in agony and collapsed in a puddle of her own blood. Ardepp sniggered and pressed the heel of her boot to the fallen Rider's neck.

"Let me hear you beg before I crush the life from you. You are not the first Rider who has dared to stand against me."

Caryn was in too much pain to speak, but she expressed her disdain for the traitor's idea by spitting at her. Ardepp pulled Kuldr from her grip and held the golden blade over her.

"Now I shall kill you too."

She scythed down with the gold blade, only to be intercepted by a green one. Ardepp glowered as Arisu gave a smirk and bowled her over with a blast of magic, making her lose her concentration. Behind them, only Nerene was not fighting with Revar. Kyvoster was still out cold, Karra was unfazed from the fighting, but the silvery-blue male had dealt some severe punishment on his assailants. Sarrarra had been bitten on her front right leg deeply, Arareal had a huge gash up her back that nearly exposed her spine, Miremel was gouged in six different places, and Karra had a scar on her muzzle. In exchange, two of Revar's ribs were exposed and he was cut where Kyvoster had gouged him. Niev grabbed his weapon and was about to assist Arisu when he saw just how badly Caryn was hurt. Running to his friend's side, he eased her out of the gore and began to murmur spells to deaden her nerves temporarily as he went about the business of repairing her wounds. Caryn smiled weakly as Rellith joined in the business of fighting Ardepp. Charl was using her proficiency with magic to try and keep Revar distracted. The sky was brightened by the bursts of fire from the fueding dragons, some of which had started bushfires. Caryn spoke in a voice barely creditable as a whisper.

"Perhaps I...don't need to worry...so much...about the Council...being upset with Sarrarra...and Kyvoster. Niev...please...let me die."

Niev shook his head vehemently as he struggled to heal his former student, his brown eyes shining with unshed tears.

"No, this is not going to happen. I won't lose ANY of my friends, not to any Rider. Please Caryn. Work with me. I loved you as a friend, then a student, then as the woman you have become. Please! Don't die!"

Caryn shuddered violently as her cuts were healed. Niev wept as Arisu was floored by Ardepp, leaving the two elves to duel. Breaking free of assailants, Revar snarled and launched an attack at Charl. An expanding shockwave of magic floored the pearlescent Rider, before the traitorous dragon was set upon again by Karra and Miremel. Roaring in dismay, Nerene limped to Charl's side. Pulling himself out of his grief, Neiv ran to Charl.

"Charl! Charl, please get up! You can't die too!"

Nerene turned to Niev.

_She is merely unconscious. Arareal has notified the nearest party to help us quell this traitor, and Jess will be here soon. Let me take my Rider back to Gil'ead, Niev_.

Niev nodded and helped to strap Charl into Nerene's saddle. By now, only Karra was in any state to continue fighting. Miremel was too heavily injured to continue, Arareal had gone to get Jess, and Sarrarra was also unconscious from Caryn's pain. Niev went back to where Caryn had been felled and picked up Ajunthar. Drying his eyes, he charged at Ardepp just as the female elf knocked Rellith aside. Lunging, scything and battering at the elf with every trick he knew, Niev was able to make no headway against her. Off to the side, Rellith collapsed. Niev took a deep breath and shouted his secret weapon out loud.

"Morior Auctorita!"

Tendrils of red danced from Ajunthar's diamond to connect with Ardepp. For a brief moment, he dared to believe that the dark magic he knew would fell her the way it had a dissenting Urgal. When one tendril touched the pommel stone, it began to drain the stored energy, but as soon as the elf moved it aside, the boost wore off. Ardepp cackled insanely and went on the offensive once more. Some way away, Karra had also been felled by Revar. The huge silvery-blue male snorted in disdain. Niev fought with all he had, when a blast of magic flung him aside like a leaf caught in a tornado. He collapsed on the plain, unconscious. Ardepp cackled madly, looking at her fallen foes. Of them all, Rellith was the least wounded, and he was no threat at present. Ardepp turned to the ruined village and began to pilfer the three nests, her bad mood reaching unprecedented levels when she saw that not one of the nests seemed to contain a genuine egg. Screaming in frustration, she smashed the muddy decoys, yelling a mixture of elven and Urgal curses as she did so. Revar snarled in anger and glowered at the four fallen dragons. Ardepp walked back to the churned and bloodied battleground and looked at each and every one of her enemies.

"Oh well. At least I can kill several more foolish Riders who are just tools of the Council to use as they wish. I'll be doing the world a good deed to slay an unworthy half blood. Revar, kill them all."

Revar gave a triumphant roar that abruptly turned to a scream of pain. Dropping her sword, Ardepp clapped a hand to her eye and echoed her dragon's scream. Before she quite knew what was happening, another dragon had landed and was snarling with pure venom. A Rider dismounted from the dragon's back, a blue sword shining in the firelight. Pushing himself upright, Rellith gasped.

"Jess?"

Jess held her beautiful blue sword ready, her eyes narrowed in concentration as she went on the attack. Whilst Rellith had used pure liquid grace to attack, and Arisu had used her strength, and Niev had used unpredictability, Jess incorporated devastatingly powerful blows with a mixture of unprecedented acrobatics, throwing her foe off balance. Arareal charged Revar on his blind side, any sound she made mysteriously muffled somehow, and grappled with the larger dragon, her fangs tearing more wounds than all of the other dragons together had been able to. Weighing Revar down, Arareal gashed at his nostrils and viciously resumed attacking the male. Jess had landed over a score of wounds on Ardepp, although she had not escaped unscathed either. Snarling as much as her dragon, she managed to push Jess back briefly before calling to Revar. Freeing himself from Arareal's onslaught, Revar shambled hastily to his Rider's side and kept Jess at bay as she climbed onto his back. Jess mentally summoned Arareal to follow as the traitors attempted to flee. Smaller and lighter than Revar, Arareal soon caught up and was making flight very difficult for the wounded male. She flew upwards suddenly, then dived down, gashing the whole right side of his face. Roaring in agony, Revar landed on the large roof of Gil'ead Keep. Arareal landed elegantly, and growled in warning as Ardepp and Jess dismounted to conclude their duel.


	21. Chapter 21

**Fate of the Forsworn**

**Chapter 21**

**Midnight battle (part 2)**

Jess held her sword easily at her side, frowning in concentration as Ardepp dismounted Revar. The blue Rider stared at her foe, determination shining in her eyes as she began to walk towards her at a calm, unhurried rate. Behind her, Arareal snarled warning at Revar, as if to remind the male dragon that it was her who had torn out his eye. Revar snarled back, but the pain of his wounds caused him to stop halfway through. Ardepp held her sword out as Jess approached, and began to look afraid. Here was a warrior who would not lie down and accept defeat. With an animalistic yell, the elven Rider flung herself at Jess, slashing at her maniacally. Jess blocked each and every strike with seeming ease, walking slowly towards the elf, her blue sword never in a position it did not need to be in. Ardepp found herself on the back foot against Jess, her hazel eyes slits of fury as she increased the speed of her attacks until it seemed a dozen swords were striking at Jess from various angles simultaneously. Jess ceased moving forward, but remained unscathed in the panicked assault. She swung at Ardepp with her sword, and caught the elf's sword just under the crossguard, keeping her from attacking. Jess's eyes took on an almost glacial calm as she twisted with the weapon and sent the silvery-blue sword flying. Suddenly a deafening roar sounded as Revar lunged unexpectedly at Arareal. The female dragon was taken by surprise as his talons coursed through her side, prompting a yelp of pain. Jess winced as she too felt the searing pain, giving Ardepp the opportunity she needed. Twisting Jess's own sword out of her grip, she brought the pommel down hard on her skull, drawing blood and almost knocking the blue Rider out cold. Resting the tip of the blade on her throat, Ardepp gave a wicked smile.

"I cannot deny you fought well, Jess, but your time has come. Make peace with your human gods now."

A blast of sound, similar to thunder but much louder, sounded from the far end of the roof where Arareal had been fighting Revar. Between the two was a battered and bruised Kyvoster, his posture suggesting he'd just used his peculiar lightning-like attack. Jess took full advantage of the distraction and seized her blade, wresting it free from Ardepp's grip. Hastily taking it in both hands, she delivered a mighty slash with the weapon, severing all the fingers on both of the elf's hands. Ardepp screamed in pain, echoed by Revar's roars, and fell at Jess's feet, her eyes showing true panic now she was unable to wield a weapon. Jess looked down at her foe, indecisive as to whether or not to finish her off, but a sudden weight on her mind decided the issue for her. Ardepp was mentally assaulting her, and already the elf was beginning to erode her defences. Snarling in frustration, Kyvoster began to pour his strength into Jess's defences, enough to keep her mind clear and her choices her own. Arareal charged as Revar made to finish off the hybrid dragon. She lunged for his neck but only tore off a number of scales. Ducking back, Kyvoster bared his fangs and bit deep into the silvery-blue dragon's exposed neck, ripping through the jugular. Revar's eyes flashed as he attempted to maul the younger dragon, but the blood pooling in his lungs muddied his mind, and it was mere seconds before the older dragon collapsed and moved no more. Ardepp gave a scream of pure rage and began to pour all her energy into a titanic explosion that would eliminate her foes. Without giving her the chance, Jess thrusted with her sword, slaying the elven Rider. The unspoken spell flickered and died as Ardepp collapsed to the floor, her blood painting the stones red. Jess took two steps back before falling to her knees. Arareal growled at Kyvoster, who took the hint and flew from the keep roof as the cyan dragoness approached her stricken Rider.

_You did what you had to do, Jess. Had she unleashed her spell, I doubt even an Eldunari's magic would have shielded us._

Jess shook her head and got up.

"It's just, I know Ardepp was a traitor who has slain nine members of our order, but killing another Rider was difficult at best."

_If we leave now, we could recuperate from our grief in seclusion._

Jess blinked as she looked at her dragon.

"We could?"

_Yes. You know full well I will always be at your side to support you, my Rider. Out of all the people in Alagaesia, I chose _you_ to bond with, did I not?_

Jess gave a wan smile as she stood up.

"We'll see how the others have managed first. Kyvoster at least seemed badly hurt."

Arareal turned to let her Rider climb onto her back.

_Niev's dragon is wounded in body and soul, and has not gone back to the others._

Sure enough, Niev's red dragon was speeding away from Gil'ead at a speed only Arareal could hope to outpace. Jess shook her head sadly.

"He needs time to heal. We should go to everyone else first."

Arareal flew her Rider down to the churned-up battlefield. Of all the combatants, it was hard to say whether Caryn or Miremel was more injured. Niev was lacking any physical injuries, and at his side was the white Eldunari of Ty'roc. When she'd flown to fetch her Rider, Jess had brought the Eldunari with her, healed her dragon, and then teleported it to Niev. The male Rider was knelt over Caryn, shaking as he wept. Sarrarra was nuzzling him, making a soft crooning noise as she looked at her critically wounded Rider. Caryn was still bleeding at a frightening rate. Arareal landed nearby, enought to prompt a look up from Niev. Jess dismounted and approached. Niev spoke in a hoarse voice.

"You should have been the leader of this attack group, Jess. Look at the mess from me taking charge."

Jess frowned and slapped the older Rider. Niev recoiled but did not move otherwise. Rellith, Charl and Arisu all looked over at them as Jess spoke sternly to him.

"YOU did none of this. Ardepp's and Revar's strengths were known to us, just as the powers of those strange beasts you all fought were unknown to you. None of us were fully prepared for the horrific strength they had. These things happen, Niev. Ardepp and Revar have both been slain, and none of us perished."

Niev indicated Caryn, who was unmoving.

"Tell that to Caryn."

Jess shook her head and put one bare hand on Ty'roc's Eldunari. The old dragon within twitched and touched her mind, racing through the emotions in it before channeling a great deal of raw energy into her. She spoke in the Ancient Language, binding together her wounds and healing her. For a while, Caryn did not so much as move. Finally, the bleeding ceased and the youngest of the assembled Riders twitched and opened her yellow eyes. She stretched and yawned, and tried her utmost to get up, but Niev held her down, his words still garbled from his grief.

"Tr-try and lie still, Caryn. You took one hell of a thrashing."

Caryn gave a weak smile as Jess moved to heal Sarrarra's wounds with Ty'roc's Eldunari.

"I'm alright, seriously. It's you who's aching, Niev, I can tell."

Niev gave a shrug as Sarrarra was healed.

"Kyvoster has severed his mental bond with me, but I still know how he feels. Hearing Ardepp's screams when he killed Revar, no doubt feeling a dragon die and their bond breaking like brittle glass. Kyvoster is wounded inside, I can't begin to describe it. He wants both my companionship and total solitude, and I can only give him one or the other. I know where he's likely to be, but going after him may not be wise right now."

Caryn sat up and looked at Niev long and hard.

"Niev, you and Kyvoster are bonded, just as all of us here are with our dragons and our Riders. You must go to him. I can understand that he's miserable, and rightly so, but you _need_ him just as much as he needs you. Alone, his grief, sorrow and anger will only swell, but with you by his side, he will heal much faster."

Niev sighed and got to his feet. Sarrarra barred his way, snarling as her mind touched his.

_I will take you to Kyvoster, Niev. Of us all here beside you, he shares the deepest bond with me._

The male Rider nodded and thanked both Caryn and Sarrarra. He said his farewells to his companions, mounted the yellow dragon, and was soon lost to sight as Sarrarra followed his thoughts to where Kyvoster was. Jess looked up as he vanished, gave a sigh, and moved on to helping Arisu to heal. By now it was early morning, and Rellith, Charl, Caryn, Karra and Arareal were taking the time to rest. Nerene was doing her utmost to help Jess heal Arisu, as she had received little in the way of wounds. Miremel had refused treatment for her wounds and was hunting for everyone far from Gil'ead. A muted throbbing noise came over the air to them all, unmistakably that of a flying dragon. Jess looked up to see none other than Kialandi approaching on her massive dragon, larger even than Miremel. The purple dragon landed nearby and proceeded to glower at all the assembled Riders apart from Rellith. Kialandi dismounted and approached Jess, her face haughty and proud.

"So. Ardepp and her dragon Revar are dead."

Jess could feel her patience fraying as she healed a wound in Arisu's side.

"Have you come to tell us what we know already, or do you want to belittle us _human_ Riders again? Despite what you preach, Kialandi, your kind are far from perfect. It was an elf who wrought such destruction here. Leave us to heal."

Kialandi's eyes blazed as she struck Jess in the abdomen, knocking the wind out of her.

"Is that how you address a superior Rider? My point remains; elven Riders would not have presumed to kill one of our order and their dragon. And keep your poisoned..."

Kialandi got no further as Arareal roared and lunged towards her.

_Enough meddling, elf. I do not care if my Rider spoke out of turn, we are battle-weary and wish for nothing more than to rest._

The elven Rider turned to Rellith.

"What of the eggs Ardepp stole?"

Rellith returned her gaze stonily.

"She did not bring them with her, and we do not know where she was prior to coming her. Now please, leave us be."

Kialandi walked up to Caryn, her eyes malicious slits.

"Don't think I've forgotten how you insulted me, Caryn. I do not take kindly to having a bottle of wine smashed against my head."

Caryn's frustration boiled over and she got to her feet in less than a second.

"And _I _don't take kindly to having _you_ turn up to spoil every moment of my life. _I _don't enjoy being slapped because Sarrarra chose me as her Rider. _I _don't like being called 'no better than a Ra'zac' for eating meat. And I certainly don't like being told my elevation to the status of a full Rider was both undeserved and frivolous by a bigoted elf who then goes on to say that a Rider similar to me in every aspect, apart from the fact he was of a differing species, earned it far more than any human ever could. Is that _really_ what you think, Kialandi? Or are you merely jealous because Niev no longer comes running when you send for him?"

A hush descended over the assembled Riders and dragons. Kialandi turned and walked to her dragon without saying a word. As she climbed onto her dragon's back, she spoke.

"No Rider can ever replace another. I shall search for the eggs."

Minutes later, they were both gone. Jess wordlessly returned to the task of healing the wounded among them as Miremel returned, several deer in her claws. She roared in greeting and proceeded to divide up the food equally. Charl gave a light tremble as a hunk of venison was dropped before her by the brown dragoness. Nerene saw and promptly ate her portion for her. Miremel growled at the pearlescent dragoness.

_That meat was for your Rider. Have you no consideration?_

Nerene recoiled slightly but spoke up nevertheless.

_My Rider dislikes eating flesh._

Miremel turned to Charl with something approaching surprise in her expression.

_Truly?_

Charl nodded. The brown dragoness apologised and set about giving out the rest of the meat. For a while, there was no sound apart from the dragons eating and the Riders cooking their meal. Ever the curious one, Caryn turned to Charl.

"Is there a reason you don't eat meat?"

Charl looked up from her meal.

"Yes, but I'd rather not discuss it."

Caryn nodded and turned back to where she'd lit a fire. By now, her piece of venison was nicely cooked. She plucked the meat off the spit, picked up the flat, clean rock that she had been given in lieu of a plate, and began to tuck into her meal eagerly, taking care to do so in a way that Charl couldn't see. As it got ever closer to noon, the sky began to darken as an enormous thundercloud swelled up over the plains. Shortly, a rumble of thunder was heard. Having been the first to finish her meal, Jess was disposing of the remains when she looked at the swelling thunderhead and felt her blood chill to ice-water. Poking down from the base of the cloud were a pair of tornadoes. She gulped nervously and then turned to her comrades.

"We have trouble. Worse even than Ardepp, Revar and Kialandi put together."

Caryn was still eating and made a noise of disbelief.

"Now come on, lets not exaggerate."

Arisu laughed lightly, but stopped at the look on Jess's face.

"Try looking up, Caryn."

Caryn gave a gasp of shock as she looked up and saw the distant tornadoes. Charl and Rellith muttered curses. All four dragons snarled warily as another rumble of thunder was heard. Jess spoke quickly to her dragon.

"Is there any way we can divert those tornadoes?"

Rellith answered instead.

"No, nor can we tell which way they're going. They could last an hour, they could last only a minute or so. We had better warn the people in the city."

Jess nodded and hastily mounted Arareal. The other Riders did likewise, except for Caryn, who looked uncertain what to do before Charl beckoned her to climb up behind her. Smiling, Caryn dropped what was left of her food and clambered up onto Nerene. The four dragons flew towards Gil'ead at haste, and were there in a mere two minutes. Roaring loudly, they soon had the attention of the entire city. Jess magically amplified her voice with a spell and yelled down to the inhabitants below.

"People, this is an emergency! Two tornadoes are headed this way. Head into the lower levels! I say again, head into your lower leves!"

Below, the panicked citizens began to stream into their wine cellars and the sturdy stone keep. By now, it had begun to hail. A bolt of lightning briefly cracked the sky in two. Jess called to the Riders and assigned a quarter of the city for each of them to scan in case anyone had been left behind. Caryn dismounted from Nerene and climbed into a watchtower to get a better look at the portion she had to scan, and proceeded to do so. Arareal looked up at her Rider with pride.

_You are a born leader, my Rider._

Jess smiled when she suddenly saw trouble. Out on the plains, almost a mile away, was none other than little Peter, running towards Gil'ead. Cursing under her breath, Jess urged Arareal forward to rescue the child. In less than a minute Jess was soaked to the skin in the torrential rain, and when Arareal landed, she slipped in the mud. Peter looked up at Jess, shaking with cold and sniffing. Her reprimand died on her lips as she gestured for the orphan to climb onto Arareal's back. A dull roar grew ever louder as the two tornadoes grew ever closer. Peter scrambled up Arareal's leg hastily, but slipped on the wet scales and fell to the ground below. An unpleasant snap confirmed Jess's worst fears as she leapt down, scooped the boy up, and saw the facture above his knee. By now the tornadoes were a mere half mile away, and the noise was deafening. Jess mounted Arareal with Peter in her grip and immediately the cyan dragoness took off, only to be buffeted by the powerful winds. Struggling with all her might, Arareal flew to the western edges of Gil'ead, where the tornadoes were less likely to pass. Even as she landed, the larger of the tornadoes began to waver. The other began to weaken, and to their joy, had soon worn itself out altogether. But the remaining tornado began to tear into the easternmost section of Gil'ead, shredding homes as if they were made of tissue. There was no sign of the other Riders, which hopefully meant they had made the wise choice and gone to ground. Jess and Arareal could only watch in dismay as the tornado tore through part of Gil'ead, flinging debris everywhere. It lasted less than five minutes, but to the blue Rider, her charge and her dragon, it felt like millennia.

It was late afternoon when the Riders assembled on the devastated plains. The citizens had emerged from hiding, but the storm had taken its' toll with a vengeance, and over a hundred people had perished when sheltering in a church had turned into a death trap. Karra and Miremel had promptly begun to dig for survivors, but there were none there. Caryn, Arisu and Rellith had begun to organise clean-up efforts, but little progress had been made. Jess had taken Peter to be healed and then called the meeting. Everyone looked at the blue Rider, feeling truly exhausted.

"All of you have done well today. First with Ardepp, now with this. Messages have been sent to the nearby towns and cities for aid, and for now, we must rest. We'll do nobody any good if we collapse, so eat, drink, get some sleep, and we'll do what we can come morning."

The Riders and dragons separated. All four dragons returned to the decoy nests to the south to sleep whilst the five Riders entered the keep. The streets were full of people made homeless by the disaster, but there was surprisingly little hostility to the Riders, who were acknowledged as heroes for warning the city and calling everyone to shelter. Once in the keep, Jess headed for her quarters, formerly Niev's, only to find that Peter was there, clutching her pillows. She gave a long sigh, too tired to argue with the orphan.

"What is it Peter? I'm very tired."

Peter turned and Jess gasped in amazement. There, in the hands of the orphaned child, was Ardepp's sword. He hopped down off her bed and passed it to her.

"Is this weapon yours?"

Jess took it from him and shook her head.

"No. This used to belong to a Dragon Rider. Did you see the fight today between us twelve and that other Rider?"

Peter nodded.

"I heard the dragon land to the north of the city and saw it do something there before it came around and went to attack you, but I don't think I saw much. Is this that dead Rider's sword?"

Jess sighed.

"Can we please speak tomorrow, I just want to sleep, I've had a..."

Suddenly she stopped talking. Ardepp had carried nothing with her besides her weapon and scabbard, and the eggs were still missing. She dropped Ardepp's sword and looked at Peter intently.

"Where did you see Revar land last night?"


	22. Chapter 22

**Fate of the Forsworn**

**Chapter 22**

**Wounded soul**

Kyvoster flew low over the plains, straining every muscle in his wings, as if flying quickly would outpace the aching void in his heart. Never before had he slain another dragon, and he was unsure of everything he had cherished in life. He had even considered severing his bond with Niev, and it had been with great regret to the partner-of-his-heart that he had done so. Niev would know how he felt, and would hopefully leave him be to heal in time. Dimly he became aware that he was approaching the Ramr River, and as the river came into sight beneath him, he landed and strode purposefully up to the cold running water. For what felt like an eternity, the red dragon gazed at his reflection, silently wondering what would become of him. The Rider Council had authorised the use of force to stop Revar and Ardepp, even going so far as to kill the traitors, but Kyvoster could still taste the oily blood in his maw despite drinking copious amounts of water. Even over the churning of the river, he could hear Revar's dying roars and Ardepp's scream of anger and pain as her lifelong bond snapped. In his nostrils, he could scent dragon blood. Shutting his eyes, he could see Revar falling to the ground, dead. Opening his eyes again, he gave a roar of frustration and let loose a column of fire at the water, as if the clouds of steam could ease his pain. After some time, he ceased and took to the air again. Several miles down the river he came to an ox-bow lake, where the river had cut through its' meandering course. The horseshoe-shaped depression was marshy, but no longer full of water. Landing in the mud, Kyvoster slumped, feeling the cold water around him but not caring. As he inhaled, for the first time since the battle, he felt the stench of dragon blood fade from his senses. Suddenly tired, he folded his wings over his back and fell into an uneasy slumber.

It was approaching midnight when he awoke. Looking around, he hauled himself out of the mud and yawned. He was hungry, but could find no true motivation to go and hunt. Once, he had tried to convince Niev to hunt for him, leading to a battle of endurance between the two that had gone on for almost a month before Kyvoster subsided, and he gave a snort of amusement at the memory. He whirled around suddenly to see Sarrarra waiting nearby, bearing on her back not Caryn, but Niev. The yellow dragoness watched him silently. In the darkness it was impossible to tell, but Kyvoster knew that his Rider was also watching him. He snarled lightly, spreading his wings as he addressed Sarrarra.

_Leave me to my grief. What I have done is not forgivable._

Sarrarra gave a loud roar and leapt on top of Kyvoster, scratching at him and biting. Kyvoster snarled more fiercely and whirled to shake the smaller dragon off him. Whilst his long snout was often a help in battles, it often got in the way, such as now. No matter what he tried, he could not reach the yellow dragoness. Sarrarra pushed off from Kyvoster and flew a short distance away before speaking.

_You need to stop this, Kyvoster-ebrithil. Your Rider feels your pain too._

Kyvoster strode out of the marshy ground and onto more solid soil. Being addressed as 'Master' was never something he had insisted upon during the six months he and Niev had tutored Caryn. He bared his needle-like fangs to her but said nothing for a long time. Finally, he spoke, his voice heavy with grief.

_Sarrarra, you do not understand. No dragon should ever slay another, especially one bound to a Rider._

Sarrarra watched him steadily. Above, the clouds blew over to reveal a bright gibbous moon. Many of Kyvoster's ruby-red scales were muddied from his nap in the marsh, but whether by accident or design, Sarrarra's yellow scales all shone like polished gold. She waited silently for a few minutes before speaking again.

_You are correct. No dragon _should_ ever slay another, but Ardepp and Revar killed eleven members of our order and stole eggs. Had you not stopped Revar, he likely would have shattered other Rider bonds, along with Ardepp. They nearly slew _my _Rider, Kyvoster. I could feel Caryn edging close to the midnight-blackness-hole of death. Also, do not think you are alone in feeling this agony. Jess too feels guilty for slaying Ardepp._

Kyvoster had no retort. Sullenly, he lay down in the grass. Sarrarra approached and leaned down so Niev could dismount. Kyvoster tensed slightly as his Rider approached. Niev's voice was strained, as if he had spent a month in silence.

"Come back with us, Kyvoster. The Rider Council are not exactly thrilled with Ardepp and Revar being killed, but they agree, unanimously I might add, that it was something that had to be done. Unchecked, they might have slain dozens more. What if they had killed me? Who would you have to share our bond then?"

Kyvoster snorted but made no reply immediately. Finally he turned his head so he was looking at Niev out of one blue eye. Niev spoke again.

"And exactly who would you badger, night and day, to cook for you?"

Kyvoster gave a choked growl that sounded like a laugh before examining his Rider once more.

_Truly, all is forgiven?_

"Yes. Come back with us."

_Is everyone still at Gil'ead?_

"As far as I know, yes."

The hybrid red dragon slowly got up and walked to the river to bathe. Some time later he emerged, wet but clean of the mud. Sarrarra leapt into the air, shortly followed by Kyvoster with Niev on his back. Together, both dragons and Rider headed back towards Gil'ead. Shortly before arriving at the storm damaged city, Kyvoster landed, followed shortly by Sarrarra. Niev awoke and looked around in the pale pre-dawn light.

"Why have you stopped here Kyvoster?"

_Please Niev, grant me some alone time._

Niev shrugged as he dismounted his dragon and headed towards Gil'ead. The roar of a dragon made him turn to look at the city. In the watery light it was hard to tell, but it looked like Nerene who had taken to the sky. As Niev approached the city, Sarrarra growled at Kyvoster threateningly. Despite being only two-thirds the size of the hybrid dragon, Sarrarra was stocky, compact and strong. She flung herself at Kyvoster and bit the red dragon's long tail. Repressing his pain, Kyvoster bit her back. Both dragons scuffled in the dirt until finally Sarrarra submitted and lay down at a strange angle. Snarling, Kyvoster positioned himself over the top of the yellow female. Sarrarra began to croon as Kyvoster mated with her.

"...although only one of the tornadoes actually got into the city, the death toll was over one hundred. Maybe over two hundred. We need you, Kyvoster and Sarrarra to help look for survivors, Niev."

Niev nodded at Jess.

"Show me what part of the city has yet to be scoured for survivors."

Jess gave a short, humourless laugh.

"Have a look at the map. I have to go to the plains to the south now. Peter here thinks he saw Revar bury something prior to his attack. It could be the eggs they stole."

She turned and walked to the south, holding Peter's hand. Behind them in the city, Nerene, Karra, Arareal and Miremel were pulling destroyed buildings apart whilst Arisu, Caryn, Charl and Rellith were tending to the wounded. Niev soon found the map and saw how much of the city had yet to be searched. Stretching out with his magic, he soon ascertained that nobody nearby was trapped or hurt, and walked into other gutted portions of the city to continue his search. Kyvoster and Sarrarra were searching the northern ruins for survivors, and in mere minutes had uncovered no less than five people who were bruised and fatigued, but still alive. Taking heart that maybe not all he would find was corpses, Niev began his search. Whispering a spell to detect substantial life, it was not long before he had located two people in a relatively undamaged building, both of whom were wounded. Assuring them he meant no harm, he directed them to the aid station that had been set up. Leaving the home, he wandered down the lightly damaged street. Most of the occupants were helping to piece their homes and those of their neighbours back together. It was not the first time a tornado had ravaged Gil'ead. A mere year after he had been granted the title of Dragon Rider in full and he had been assigned to protect his home city, a tornado had destroyed the newer parts of the city that edged out onto the plains. And just prior to his mission fifteen years ago that would ultimately culminate in saving Caryn from pirates, another tornado had only just missed Gil'ead. Niev watched as a man struggled to replace a fallen beam, and decided to help however he could. Speaking in the Ancient Language, he tapped into the remaining power in Ajunthar's diamond and lessened the weight of the heavy beam. Some time later, the man was thanking the Rider for his help, and Niev left to seek out other survivors.

Jess looked around in the early morning light as Peter led her to where he had seen Revar land. She knew that she could locate the eggs by herself quite easily, or look into the boy's mind and get the location that way, but she refrained from either technique because it got her out of the battered city. Also, probing the mind of another was not something she particularly enjoyed at the best of times. In any case, Peter seemed heartened that he was being of use to the Dragon Riders. After they had gone perhaps two miles, Peter stopped and pointed to a broken tree and several gouges in the earth.

"There. That dragon you killed buried the eggs there."

Jess frowned and turned to the youngster.

"Firstly, Peter, I did not kill Revar. Secondly, don't remind me of it. Whether it was essential or not, I don't care. Seeing people die is bad enough. FEELING them die is horrific."

The boy recoiled and looked afraid. Jess sighed and walked up to him.

"I'm sorry for losing my temper, Peter. This is just a lot to go through for me. Can we get the eggs now?"

Peter nodded, and walked to the gouges in the land. Sure enough, a large patch of soil looked disturbed. Jess followed as Peter began trying to dig the eggs out. After several minutes of digging, a brilliant green egg just under a foot long came into sight. Jess hastily pulled it out of the dirt as Peter continued to dig. Using her magic, Jess probed the egg for a trace of life inside. Sadly, the youngster had already perished, whether as a result of going cold or being killed by Revar and Ardepp. One by one, the blue Rider mournfully examined the stolen eggs, only to come up short each time. Sighing regretfully, Jess turned to see Peter holding an egg of a brilliant aqua hue. She probed the final egg, and froze in her movements. A second, more cautious test confirmed her budding joy. Although six of the eggs were now dead, the seventh was not only alive, but hatching. Peter gave a gasp of utter wonder as the baby dragon pushed its way out of the egg. Soon, the aqua-hued youngster was sat among the earth, blinking at the scruffy boy it had chosen as its' Rider. Peter reached out and touched the dragon's flank, prompting a yell of surprise as his palm was scorched with the wild magic. Jess shook her head in amazement as she removed the final egg from the shallow pit. Sadly, it too was dead, but the sorrow at finding seven deceased eggs was quickly eclipsed by the realisation that Peter was now a Dragon Rider. Peter awkwardly picked up the dragon hatchling, which was squirming in his grasp but making no effort to bite its Rider. Peter smiled brightly and turned to Jess.

"Does this mean you're my tutor now?"

Jess blinked at the boy in some surprise. She led him back to the keep in Gil'ead, shaking her head slowly.

"It's the decision of the Rider Council who teaches who."

Peter frowned slightly as his dragon began to climb up to his shoulders.

"But some of the people in the city say Niev chose to teach Caryn. Can he make those choices but you can't?"

Jess shook her head.

"It's different. See, over fifteen years ago, Niev was sent to stop pirate raids on the city of Teirm, and after dispatching the pirates, he discovered Caryn among the slaves. Caryn was tested, Sarrarra hatched for her, and one of the Rider Council themselves was originally going to teach her. But Kialandi, an elf Rider, strongly objected to the addition of another human Dragon Rider, and her dragon scared Caryn quite badly. Caryn and Sarrarra only responded to Niev and Kyvoster for a week, they even ignored Master Vrael, so it was decided that Niev would teach her for a while before she was trained by someone more experienced."

Peter walked towards the city. In front of them, Karra took to the air, bearing survivors to a temporary hospital set up in the more intact sections of the city. Jess followed with a bounce in her step. Although battered, Gil'ead would soon recover, and soon Peter would be tutored in the ways of the Dragon Riders.


	23. Chapter 23

**Fate of the Forsworn**

**Chapter 23**

**Seven years on**

Sarrarra gave a grumpy snarl as Caryn woke her. Nearby, she knew Karra and Kyvoster were waiting.

"Come on Sarrarra, it's time. The army needs us taking action, not sleeping."

The yellow dragoness snarled again, but pulled herself upright regardless. Niev turned and nodded shortly.

"This our one chance to put a stop to these rebels for good. They've got all of their weapons here, and if we smash them here and now, they'll fall apart. Arisu, you and Karra attack the magicians. Kyvoster, you and I will tear up the supply wagons. Caryn, you and Sarrarra are to capture the leaders."

Caryn frowned as she drew Kuldr. Across the clearing from them, Arisu nodded and mounted her dragon.

"Capture? After all they did, we aren't going to kill them? Niev, I thought that we would be..."

Niev cut Caryn off before she could make her point.

"Caryn, please, don't start now. I know how you feel. I saw these people destroy the eggs we all had such hope for. You forget that Kyvoster was their father. But we have our orders."

Niev drew his father's sword, Ajunthar, and shifted in the saddle. Polished to near mirrorlike reflectivity, he tilted it so it caught the sun. Troops loyal to the Dragon Riders responded as they began to move into position. The older Rider looked back at Caryn.

"Lets begin. Arisu, if you would."

The green Rider nodded as she began to mutter strange words in the Ancient Language. The camped rebel forces began to stir as the loyal troops made their presence known. An exchange of fire began as both sides sniped at one another. So far, the rebels seemed to be holding their own, but abruptly, their co-ordination fell apart and they appeared to be confused. Karra and Arisu took to the air, Arisu looking weary already. She had used a rare talent to sap the morale of a fighting force, and make them more prone to mistakes. Niev prompted Kyvoster to make his move, and soon Caryn made hers. A mere twenty minutes later, the organised rebellion that had plagued Alagaesia for the past five years was in tatters. Smoke poured from the battlefield, and a somewhat sulky Caryn was standing guard over the prisoners. Sarrarra had taken to the air to search for any possible hidden units, Karra and Kyvoster were enjoying the contents of the wagon train, and Niev and Arisu were talking to the general in charge of their allied forces. Caryn gave a frustrated sigh as she looked away from the prisoners. SIx years ago, Sarrarra had laid three red eggs decidely unlike those of most dragons. Kyvoster had been immensely proud, and had been eager to be a true paternal figure. However, one dusk as both parents were hunting, a person who had become the leader of the rebellion had smashed all three eggs and killed the baby dragons viciously. Sarrarra had been inconsolable for weeks, and Kyvoster had been furious. Kialandi had emerged full of sorrow and regret, and told the two dragons of a group of terrorists, who had been linked to the ones who had tortured Nerene and Charl. Acting in pure rage, both dragons had torched the camp to the ground, but had only hastened the start of the rebellion. The members had been insistent that Dragon Riders were oppressors of the common folk, and used Urgals to convince the more gullible ones that they needed the dragons. Niev, Jess, Peter, Caryn, Arisu, Charl and Rellith had been tasked with stopping the rebellion, whilst a much larger group had set about alleviating poverty where they could and being a kinder influence to the Order. A number of days into the insurgency, Charl and Rellith had been removed from the task force to pacify Urgal clans, whilst Jess had withdrawn herself and her pupil to concentrate on his training some two months later. Niev, Arisu and Caryn had found sympathetic forces flocking to Gil'ead to help quash the rebellion. Whilst the Rider Council had refused to devote any other Riders to attack the rebels out of fear there were other, more insidious threats, they had given their blessing to put down the rebels. Only now did victory seem assured. Caryn turned a glower of pure hatred on one of the leaders who dared to move, making the man quail. Her grip tightened on Kuldr as the captured leader began to speak.

"Kallath's beasts were just the beginning. You wait and see. Your dragons will be put down the way I killed your whelp's eggs, and all of Alagaesia shall..."

"SHUT UP!"

Caryn gave a scream of rage and pain as she drew her short sword. Scything down with it, the blow was sufficient to rend the man in two. There was a clang as Kuldr was intercepted by Ajunthar. Niev looked from Caryn to the shaken leader as both Riders dropped their blades. Despite the pain of intercepting such a powerful blow, Niev's voice was steady.

"You, rebel, shut your mouth. Or I will crawl into your mind and tear out every secret I must before I allow our dragons to slay you."

Niev picked up both swords, gestured to the nearby guards to keep watch, and put his arm around Caryn as he led her away from the source of her frustration. The younger Rider was shaking in anger and even as she looked up, her eyes were streaming tears.

"I sh-shouldn't be here. J-just knowing that filth k-killed our dragon's children, it m-makes me lose control, Niev."

The older Rider sheathed Kuldr for her as she wept. After remaining silent for a while, he sighed and held Caryn close.

"I know, Caryn. Even now, Kyvoster sometimes laments what happened. He's asked me every question imaginable about the babies that died, from what they would have named themselves to whether or not I'd be a good uncle to them."

Caryn gave a hiccuping laugh at the thought of the part Violta dragon's sarcasm. She hugged Niev back, the tears not stopping.

"You'd have been perfect for them, Niev."

Niev slowly pulled away from Caryn and tilted her head up so the shorter woman was looking up at him. Very gently, he wiped away her tears as she stared up at him silently. When she had stopped crying, she carried on looking up at him. Niev looked back, the brown eyes looking into the yellow. Without saying anything, the two Riders kissed gently. After they parted, they walked towards their dragons. Sarrarra had found no traps and was stretched out on the turf near the wagon trains. Karra was still feeding on the dried meat, but Kyvoster, for once, was looking very unsure of what to do. The hybrid male dragon kept looking from the scattered food to Sarrarra, and moving towards one and then the other uncertainly. Finally he moved up to Sarrarra and lay down in front of the yellow dragon. Sarrarra's eyes opened and she looked at him assessingly before shuffling toward him meekly. Kyvoster spoke to her quietly.

_Our young have been avenged. These rebel scum will not die for their crimes, but will be incarcerated for the rest of their days._

Sarrarra gave a snort, yawned widely, and lay down. Kyvoster moved up to her and lay down beside her. The two dragons nosed one another as Niev and Caryn walked to speak with Arisu. The green Rider was utterly exhausted. Her rare gift took a lot of effort, and very often taxed her to her limits. She ran a hand across her forehead as she sat on a rock, wearily munching on a chunk of bread. She nodded as her companions approached and spoke in a tired voice.

"Please don't ask anything that isn't totally necessary. Using that skill of mine, to sap morale, is draining."

Niev nodded.

"I suppose debriefing can wait until you're not quite as tired. Eat and drink all you want, Arisu, and rest. We depart for Vroengard in the morning."

Arisu sighed, gathered together some food, and made her way to her tent, erected since the rebel's defeat. Niev and Caryn parted, Caryn seeking food, and Niev going to his tent as well. Despite crushing the rebellion, he couldn't help but feel there was more to it than simple unrest. Every so often, people would declare they were tired of the oppression of the Riders and take some form of action. One rebel had even killed a Rider once, in a bid for immortalisation. The then young Rider Ralforr had enacted vengeance, and ripped the memory from the mind of the killer. Now, almost nobody recalled the act, and even fewer knew who had commited it. Niev lay down on his makeshift bed, staring into the diamond in Ajunthar. After some time, he put his father's weapon aside and slept.

"...and after interrogating the prisoners, I do not believe there is anything other than unrest at work here. If there is, it is not related."

Niev shifted in the presence of the Rider Council. Although he had been offered a position on the Council some years ago, he had refused following the incident with Kyvoster and Sarrarra's young being murdered. The ten Riders, three humans and seven elves, nodded as Niev finished giving his report. Recognising the dismissal, Niev turned and left the massive chamber. As he walked out, his mind drifted over various topics, from the dark magic he had learned to his feelings for Caryn. Before he quite knew where he was, he found himself near the southernmost point of the island. Lowering himself onto a rock, he drew his sword slowly, meditating as he began to channel magical energy into the diamond pommel. As he entered a trancelike state, a roar followed by what sounded like an explosion came from the sea. Sighing in frustration, Niev opened his eyes as Kyvoster returned to land, a small shark gripped in his talons. The red dragon landed nearby and looked at Niev out of one blue eye. Deciding he would get no peace, Niev mentally touched Kyvoster's mind.

_Can't you tell I'm busy?_

Kyvoster snorted and tore at the shark with his talons, exposing the flesh beneath.

_I came to offer you a chance to replenish your magic, Niev. Use that curse of yours to restore Ajunthar's reserves._

Niev muttered the words and soon, a strand of red energy flew from his fingertips and into contact with the dead shark. Where it touched, the flesh disintegrated. Kyvoster gave a snarl of disapproval as more and more of the shark was removed. Niev stopped halfway through, and turned around. Stood behind him was Caryn, watching with an expression halfway between awe and horror. Niev ended the spell as Kyvoster mentally complained about how much his Rider had taken for himself. Caryn looked at Niev silently before speaking up.

"I came to tell you I've also been assigned to Gil'ead. You, Jess and Peter are being sent on a mission to Kuasta. There's a slaving ring set up there. I... I didn't know you knew such a spell, Niev."

Niev knew Caryn too well to not know she was disturbed by what she had seen. He sighed and sheathed his weapon.

"Caryn, this isn't what it looks like."

Caryn whirled on him, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Don't tell me that, Niev! What you're using is forbidden! No exceptions! On a personal level, I know you quite well, and I doubt very much you would use such magic for anything beyond recharging your diamond. But is there really nothing else to use that would do as well? This could turn you evil, Niev. Evil! Have you any idea what it would do to me to see you corrupted by dark magic? I've loved you ever since you rescued me, and I owe you everything. But you HAVE to stop using this spell, for as long as I live. Please Niev. Swear it to me."

Niev looked at Caryn in some surprise before reaching out to take her hand in his. He sighed as he pulled her towards the rock he sat on and began to talk to his protege.

"It's important for you to know this. About forty years ago, Kyvoster and I were under the tutelage of a Rider called Owen and his dragon Ibonek. We were sent to Carvahall where we encountered the necromancer Kallath. Initially he was welcoming, and demonstrated that spell to us in an attempt to gain our trust. Understandably, we saw the value in a spell that uses the body of an enemy as its' fuel, and agreed to learn it from him. Kallath then returned to his cave in the mountains, and from there attempted to fuse a dead Ra'zac with a dragon egg he had stolen. Kyvoster sensed the dark magic being used, and we raced to his cavern just in time to stop the spell from being cast. Kallath revealed his true state as insane, and attempted the flesh-rot spell on Kyvoster. Luckily, it had no effect, as dragon scales very often deflect magic the way a mirror reflects light. Kyvoster used his electric attack to vapourise the Ra'zac corpse, and Kallath fled before we could apprehend him. We took the egg back, and then returned here. Until now, only Kyvoster has known of this spell. I have only ever used it in combat once, I mostly use it, as you saw, to recharge Ajunthar's diamond."

Caryn nodded slowly as she leaned against Niev.

"Promise me you will never use it again as long as I live. For Sarrarra, our slain young, Kyvoster, and for me. Please, Niev."

Niev gently hugged the yellow Rider and vowed in the Ancient Language to not use the spell in any way, shape or form whilst Caryn was alive. Satisfied, the younger Rider smiled up at him and kissed him on the cheek. Niev smiled back and whispered to her, although he was all too aware of Kyvoster listening in.

"I'm sorry I scared you, Caryn."

Caryn nodded and got up to head back to the city. Kyvoster silently looked at his Rider before turning his attention back to his meal. Niev waited patiently before climbing into Kyvoster's saddle. Already the hybrid dragon was prepared for a long journey. Tucked into a large saddlebag was Ty'roc's Eldunari. As Niev tightened the straps around his legs, Kyvoster squatted down before launching himself into the sky, roaring as he left Vroengard for Kuasta.

It was past midnight when Kuasta finally came into view. Niev was sleeping in the saddle, and even Kyvoster was weary. The red dragon descended, waking up his Rider as he landed on the outskirts of the town. Nearby the two could hear the deep breathing of two other dragons. Not surprisingly, Jess and Peter had beaten them there and were sat beside a fire. Jess was laid back, out to the world, but Peter was still awake, idly poking at the fire. As Niev approached, the young Rider looked up and nodded respectfully. In his mid teens, Peter still looked very young. His eyes were the same shade of blue they had always been, and his hair was a bright blonde in hue. For seven years, he and his dragon Lenora had been tutored by Jess in comparitive isolation. Every so often, Niev, Arisu or Charl had aided in a lesson or two, but for the most part, Jess had raised the younger Rider as both a pupil and a friend. Niev sat down opposite Peter, yawning widely.

"How's your training going, Peter?"

Peter shrugged and drew his sword. Seven years ago, a Dragon Rider had fallen victim to disillusionment, stolen several eggs and slain four dragons and five Riders before being defeated by a group headed by Niev. Jess had slain the elf Rider Ardepp, whilst Kyvoster had killed her dragon Revar. Peter had taken the sword of the elf, and the swordsmith Rhunon had reworked the weapon to fit the young Rider accordingly. Although the surly smith had had no objections to adapting the blade for Peter, she had complained about him naming the sword Alnitak. So far, he had been on relatively few missions. As Niev warmed himself by the fire, the young Rider spoke up.

"Didn't you do a mission like this once before?"

Niev looked over at the young Rider and smiled.

"You want to hear the whole story huh?"

Peter nodded eagerly and made himself comfortable. Niev laughed at the boy's eagerness and took a swig of cider from his flask before telling Peter about the attack on the pirates he had orchestrated over two decades ago. Just as he finished, a tingle of danger ran through him, and he leapt back, drawing Ajunthar. Smiling dangerously, Jess advanced on him, Aksel shining in her hand. Niev hastily blocked the sharp edges of his sword before engaging Jess in combat. Despite his years of training and more active role in the war on the rebels, he simply could not defeat Jess. Even elven Riders had been unable to beat her, with the sole exception of Vrael himself, and she was widely regarded as the second best sword fighter amongst the Riders. For almost half an hour the two Riders sparred, before Jess disarmed Niev with a clever flick of her blade, floored him, and rested her swordpoint on his chin, smiling slightly as she did so. Niev sighed as he surrendered, much to Kyvoster's amusement. Lenora had remained asleep the whole time, resting alongside Arareal, who was very maternal to the young dragon. Jess sheathed her sword and helped Niev up. Nodding in thanks, Niev retrieved Ajunthar and sheathed it. He sat down, rubbing the bumps he had taken in their contest.

"Was it _really_ necessary to beat me like that, Jess?"

Jess had returned to where she was before, and turned to face Niev.

"Oh yes. Very necessary. Now you'll know not to wake me up again."

Niev rolled his eyes as Peter laughed. Jess looked at her apprentice with a fond smile before turning back to look at Niev.

"Now keep it down. I can't take out my lack of sleep on my own apprentice, so it'll have to be on the next nearest Rider at hand."

Peter lay down on his satchel and was soon asleep. Niev gave one last groan of pain before he moved to settle down.

"In that case, I'll fetch Kialandi."

Jess gave a snort of laughter.

"Come now, we all know you love her."

Niev didn't respond as he lay back and stared into the fire. Somewhere in the distance, an owl hooted, and a second one nearby responded. High overhead, a single shooting star flared into existence briefly as the waxing crescent moon slipped beneath the horizon. Both Niev and Jess fell asleep as a gentle breeze blew across the camp and its occupants in the warm early summer night.


	24. Chapter 24

**Fate of the Forsworn**

**Chapter 24**

**Breaking chains**

Dawn broke cloudy and damp over Kuasta. Niev was the first to wake up, a light drizzle rudely interrupting his slumber. Muttering to himself, the red Rider got to his feet when an arrow shot past his face by a matter of inches. Drawing Ajunthar, he gave a shout as he saw that they were surrounded. Peter got up slowly, yawning and rubbing at his eyes, but Jess was on her feet before Niev's sword had cleared its' scabbard. At least thirty people surrounded their camp, a motley collection of weapons in their hands. Most were armed with bows and arrows, with a few others wielding knives and spears. Niev glowered fiercely as the three dragons awoke.

"What do you people want? Don't think you can defeat us, we're Dragon Riders."

The people gave a start as Arareal snarled menacingly. They lowered their bows as one walked towards the three Riders.

"Sorry, we thought you were one of the slavers who plague us. Last night they raided the town and took at least twenty hostages and killed four."

Niev glanced at Jess, who nodded and sheathed her sword. Niev turned to the villager.

"Show us where the slavers make camp. We will... _persuade_ them to leave here."

Several of the villagers clamoured to show them the way. The Dragon Riders packed up their belongings and were shown to an inn in Kuasta. Kyvoster, Lenora and Arareal were fed and shown to a field not far from the inn. As the three Riders spent the day getting acquainted with the locals, they learned that the slavers had become bold to the point of stupidity with the locals, simply because no-one had the courage anymore to resist them. The civil war that had wrought havoc on Alagaesia had kept the Riders dashing to and fro, sorting out disputes of all manner. It had also been a dark period for the Riders themselves. No new Riders had come forth, and two had passed away, one from carelessness and one from accidental poisoning. The militia from Kuasta had been whittled away at by the slavers and Urgal raids, and even more had been killed in the war. As the sun set behind the mountains, a horn blared loud through the air. Niev, Jess and Peter went to their respective windows to see what was going on. Approaching the town square was a column of slavers, headed by a tall, strong man who looked remarkably familiar to Jess. Deciding to puzzle on the issue later, the three Riders gathered together.

"One of us should go with the slavers as our eyes on the inside. But who?"

Peter looked at Niev incredulously.

"Are you MAD? I don't want to be beaten to death!"

Niev shook his head.

"You won't be. Jess and I can layer you with spells so you won't feel any pain. You'll have to pretend to feel it though, or they might suspect. Communicate with Lenora, and he'll tell us what you see and know, so we can take out this wretched hive of scum and villainy tonight, or tomorrow at the very latest. But you don't have to do it. It's just, with you being a teenager, they'll underestimate you."

Jess rounded on the older Rider.

"This idea will not work, Niev. And I won't have you put my apprentice in danger! _I'll _go. Make sure you attack just before dawn."

Niev and Peter both looked in surprise at Jess. The female blue Rider wasted no time, and passed Aksel to Peter for safe keeping. She then turned to Niev.

"Now, walk me out there like I'm a slave to be handed over. I'll learn where all the others are, and if our dragons see a pavilion with green on it, do not attack there."

Peter put Jess's sword away in her room and hugged her as she prepared to leave. Jess smiled and hugged her apprentice back, then turned again to Niev.

"Don't mess this up."

Niev nodded and walked out of the inn with Jess in front of him, Ajunthar drawn as if she was a rebellious captive. In the square, the slavers were storming through the townspeople, selecting citizens seemingly at random. One slaver approached a child no older than five, leering at the terrified waif. Just as he made to grab her, Niev spoke up.

"Leave that wastrel alone. Try THIS one instead!"

Jess twisted around to glare at her friend.

"I'm a wastrel now?"

Niev shook his head marginally.

"Part of the act."

Jess glared at him a moment longer before stumbling and falling to the stone street. The slaver who had been menacing the child stood up and approached Jess. He looked over the Rider appraisingly and turned to Niev.

"Oh, this one of yours will do well. How much?"

Niev crossed his arms and glared back at the unkempt man.

"Take her, but leave the youngsters here alone this night."

The head slaver walked up and pulled Jess to her feet. The subordinate hastily bound Jess's arms behind her, enough to earn a death glare so severe, her previous ones resembled expressions of infatuation. As she turned to glare at the head slaver, a mere glimmer of precognition was all she had as a powerful whip knocked her to the ground. Her protective wards were alarmingly depleted by the vicious blow, but she felt no pain. Niev muttered something and stood back, sheathing his weapon. The slavers pulled Jess to her feet and turned to their colleagues.

"Tonight, we give these rats a break. To the camp!"

The slavers and their unwilling captives left as one. As soon as the slavers were out of earshot, the townspeople converged on Niev, who hastily placated them. Luckily, the field the dragons were resting in was on the north side of Kuasta. Asking to speak with the head of the militia, Niev soon saw the state of their men. He had led small groups of fighters in the war, but never had he had to tackle a well organised group of slavers with an apprentice Rider at his side and only three score frightened home-trained warriors. Kyvoster, Lenora and Arareal evened the odds tremendously, but it was a certainty the slavers would use their captives as shields, or threaten to kill them if the attackers didn't stand down. He sat in the barracks with the men, Peter at his side, and spoke to them in a confident tone.

"Tomorrow morning we will attack the slavers and free your people. The Riders are here to bring peace to your lands."

Few of the men reacted to Niev's speech, prompting a tired sigh from the Rider. He got up, gestured for the men to follow him, and walked to the town square. For a few minutes, there was no sound, until Niev spoke again.

"Look around you. This is your home. Everything that you see here, those houses, the fountain, the watchtower over there, that tavern, it's yours. You have families here, wives, sons, daughters, mothers, fathers, brothers, sisters, and some of you have lived here all your lives. Will you allow these slavers, this scum, to break your families apart, kill your neighbours, beat your friends, and destroy the home you love?"

There was a chorus of No's from the assembled men. Peter looked at Niev in some surprise. He'd never interacted much with the red Rider, and Jess had prioritised on his studies over interaction with others. She had told him about him, but not in any real detail. Privately, Peter had wondered why the Rider Council had given Niev leadership for the struggle against the nightmarish monsters, against Ardepp and Revar, and during the Rebel War. Now, he understood why. Niev spoke to the men on a personal level, as if he was one of them. Suddenly, Peter jumped away as an arrow clanged off the stones. Niev's head whipped around and soon saw the sniper. Hastily climbing down the side of a decrepit building was one of the slavers. Peter ran to intercept the man, his sword shining in his grip. The slaver saw Peter approach, dismissed him as no threat, and tried to escape. Two minutes later, Peter was casually walking back to Niev, the slaver in front of him. Niev nodded approvingly to the teen, and turned to the slaver. Behind him, the crowd of men stirred angrily. Niev spoke.

"Tell us how many guards you have, and how many slaves you own. I will not preserve your life otherwise."

The slaver spat on the stones in contempt. Niev shrugged.

"That's fine. My...friends here will be more than happen to loosen your tongue. If you would?"

The militia surrounded the fallen slaver. In minutes, Niev and Peter had all the details they could need to mount the attack, and the slaver was hauled off to jail. It was dark, so they returned to the barracks and drew a rough map of the slaver's camp. Niev divided the troops into two groups, one led by him, the second led by Peter. It was almost midnight by the time the plan was agreed upon, and the militia settled down for the night. Niev and Peter walked back to the inn, and were asleep as soon as they hit the beds.

In the slaver camp, Jess was furious. Not only had she been drugged somehow, but her wards had given out, and she was bleeding. The fact that her outfit was reduced to rags and she was bound uncomfortably didn't help either. But not for nothing was she the best human swordfighter among the Dragon Riders. She was resourceful and strong. Taking several deep breaths, she began to tug at her bindings. The coarse rope cut at her skin, and she winced in displeasure, but soon her arms were free. She broke the rope binding her hands and began to untie her legs when the head slaver walked up to her.

"Well, if it isn't the Dragon Rider Jess the Fierce. Or are you no longer part of that order of hypocrites?"

Jess glared daggers at her captor. Ten years ago, she had been tricked by the same man and fed something that had incapacitated her for three years. She had requested a break from active duty, and had been assigned to Gil'ead with Niev. She spoke in a voice dripping with menace.

"You won't live long, Matthias. My personal guarantee."

Matthias gave a chuckle and called to his men. Minutes later, Jess was bound in heavy chains and gagged to boot. She burned red with rage and humiliation, and silently awaited dawn as the slavers left her.

A half hour before sunrise, Niev was wide awake and preparing the three dragons. Arareal was eager to be off, as she could no longer sense Jess. Lenora was keen to assuage his mentor's grief, and Kyvoster was stretching his wings and flexing his talons. Peter was in the barracks, running through the plan with his men. Niev walked back into Kuasta alone, the dragons having decided to attack from various different angles. He pushed open the door to the barracks and nodded respectfully to the men.

"It's time. Peter, any news from Jess?"

The young Rider shook his head.

"Nothing. She's long overdue, and that's not like her."

Niev looked uneasy but soon pulled himself together.

"We'll have to act on the information we got last night then. Peter, your squad is to find the slaves and get them out of there fast. My group will attack all the guards and try to kill the leaders. Once the slaves and Jess are safe, the dragons will attack. Kyvoster and Lenora will both roar once as soon as the slaves are free. When you hear that, everyone, get out of there. Lets go."

The militia exited the barracks, lead by Peter and Niev, and began the walk through town. Several citizens wished them well, promising them rewards upon returning safely. Soon, they were passing the farms on the south side of Kuasta, when they saw the slaver's camp. Niev halted the group of soldiers and beckoned a man forward.

"Harrison, there's a sentry straight ahead. I can't tell if he's asleep or not. Take him out."

Harrison nodded as he unshouldered his bow. He was known throughout Kuasta as a superb marksman, and he selected an arrow carefully. Drawing back on the bow and aiming upward, he brought it into line with careless ease and let the arrow fly. The sentry toppled to the ground lifelessly. Niev nodded, impressed. The group carried on, spying two more slavers around the camp, casually killed by Harrison's bow. Niev consulted the map and soon saw a tent that should be filled with captives. He indicated the tent to Peter, who gulped, nodded, and stole forward quietly. Pushing the tent flap aside, he let an involuntary gasp escape him. A slave, no older than eight, woke up and cowered in fear at the sight of the Rider. Peter walked forward and smiled gently at the young boy.

"Your nightmare has come to an end. We're here to rescue you. I'm a Dragon Rider."

On hearing the words 'Dragon Rider', the boy's eyes lit up. He began to talk, but Peter quickly quietened him down.

"I'll tell you what I can later. For now, wake up the others and we'll get out of here."

The boy nodded and soon the tent was full of waking people. Peter hushed them all and gestured to the entrance. A slaver walked in front of the tent, causing Peter to curse. He mentally contacted Niev to have the patrolling slaver killed, and ushered the slaves out along with him. A shot from Harrison killed the slaver, and Peter led the slaves out and pointed towards Kuasta. In the weak light, roughly fifty people ran for the town. A few of the bolder and healthier slaves turned to the militia, who provided them with daggers and other small weaponry. Niev turned to the eight newcomers.

"Did a woman come here last night? Fairly tall, blonde hair, blue eyes, very muscled and glares a lot."

Two of the slaves nodded.

"Yes sir, some of the slavers said she was at one time a Dragon Rider. The leader here, Matthias, met her ten years ago and had her chained up because ropes wouldn't hold her. She's in his tent."

Niev frowned and looked for Peter. The young Rider was already heading for the second tent said to contain slaves with his troops in tow. Niev focused and tried to sense Jess, despite the high probability she was drugged. Soon he had located her in a tent at the back of the camp. He gestured to Harrison and spoke to the man in a low voice.

"Keep Peter's squad covered, I'm going to see if there's any way I can break Jess out."

Harrison nodded.

"I'll watch your back, sir. Good luck."

Niev walked silently through the camp. Behind him, Peter and his troops escorted another bunch of slaves to safety. Suddenly, a piercing scream from one of the slaves rang out. Hoping against hope that the slavers would dismiss it as nothing, he was soon proven wrong as the head slaver himself came out of his tent and yelled.

"Get up, all of you! We're being robbed!"

Niev drew Ajunthar as the sun cleared the horizon. Angling the blade so the light would reflect in Matthias's face, the Rider attacked. Two slashes later, the slaver would be no more threat to anyone. He advanced towards his tent, hoping to free Jess, when no less than six slavers approached with various weapons. Niev wasted no time, and a minute later, the six men were dead. He began to fight the slavers as they awoke, the Kuasta militia rushing in to help. Caught quite literally napping, the slavers were soon felled, but took no less than seven of the militia with them. Niev went among his men and healed where and what he could. One of the militia walked towards Matthias's tent. Niev hastily looked up from healing a broken wrist.

"No, don't go in there!"

The man entered regardless. Niev sighed and began to count. There was a yell of outrage and a flash of blue light, and the man soon re-emerged, desperately fleeing the tent Jess was imprisoned in. Niev shook his head.

"Didn't I say don't go in there? I'll go."

He finished healing the person with him and walked towards the tent. He paused at the entrance, closed his eyes, and entered. Jess glared up at him, but relented on seeing his eyes were shut. She gave a long sigh.

"Niev, just break my chains then leave me please. Is Arareal coming?"

Niev nodded and spoke the words to free Jess. Outside there was a large thud as Arareal landed and brushed the tent over casually. Niev gave a strained cough as he spoke to her dragon.

"Arareal, out of respect for those of us she's not bonded to, you may want to make sure Jess is presentable first."

Jess blushed as she struggled free of the tent. Niev left and began to check for any slaves they had missed. A few slavers remained and were promptly arrested. Soon, the area was emptied. Jess dressed herself and joined the Kuasta militia and her fellow Riders. Kyvoster landed nearby with a snarl, and began to look around for food. Niev sighed and turned to Peter.

"Go back to Kuasta with everyone. I'll be back later, Kyvoster hasn't had three meals yet."

Mounting his dragon, Niev and Kyvoster took off for the ocean. Peter smiled and led everyone back to the safety of Kuasta.

Over the sea, Kyvoster soared, his eyes scouring the trackless water for some kind of marine life big enough to sustain him. Niev sat in the saddle, idly healing the few scrapes he'd taken in the battle. Out of nowhere came Kialandi and her dragon, the latter carrying a dolphin in her talons. Kialandi called out to Niev when suddenly his vision went black.

_Niev and Kyvoster were speeding towards a dragon over the sea near Vroengard. Kyvoster was badly hurt and Niev was bloodstained with blood that was not his. In his belt rested Kuldr as well as Ajunthar, and two other voices were exhorting him on as Kyvoster's wounds were healed. As he approached, he saw two dragons duelling in the sky._

"Niev, wake up! Wake up!"

Niev's eyes opened wearily. He looked up to see Kialandi nearby, her dragon not far away. Kyvoster was tearing into the remains of the dolphin with great relish. He sat up slowly, giving a groan as he did so.

"How long was I out?"

Kialandi ladled vegetable soup into a bowl and passed it to him.

"Eight hours. You had some kind of seizure."

Niev looked up in alarm.

"Eight hours? But, where are the others? Jess, Peter, the militia from Kuasta?"

Kialandi held up a hand placatingly.

"They're fine. Jess and Peter have left for Gil'ead. You pretty much recited everything that happened in Kuasta whilst you were out, and I told Master Vrael. You don't have to go for debriefing."

Niev finally relaxed and began to eat the soup. Around Kialandi, he felt very conflicted. One part of him longed for her love still, even though he was in love with Caryn. Another part of him wanted to scream and rage at her for her bigotry. He stared over the ocean after finishing his meal. Kialandi took the bowl and refilled it.

"Come on, eat. You've been unwell, Niev, you have to keep up your strength."

Sighing, Niev nodded and drained the bowl, and refused a refill. Kialandi moved to sit beside him and took his right hand in hers. She held it up and looked at his gedwey ignasia, as if expecting to see answers to his peculiar condition there. She soon gave up and let the Rider sleep, watching the sky all night long.


End file.
